What is smurfing on
by smurfettehefty
Summary: This is a story about a smurf who can die and come back a lot, goes through a hard time, meets a strange smurf and is in parallel universes (that's in no order). The ending is quite sad but I hope you enjoy it and I will probably make a sequel depending on wether you like this one or not. Read for a cool story/drama
1. Chapter 1

Smurfette: HANDY! OH HANDY!  
Handy comes running up to Smurfette  
Handy: What's wrong Smurfette  
Smurfette: It's my mushroom... Something's wrong with it  
Handy: Ok Smurfette let's go in and take a look see what's wrong...

Handy and Smurfette go into her mushroom to find it looked the same as usuall. But all of a sudden the walls collapsed in and Smurfette and Handy were stuck under a pile of smurfettes house and furniture.

Smurfette and Handy: HELP!

There cries for help got weaker.

Meanwhile the other smurfs were on a walk through the forest picking smurfberries (Smurfette was going to stay in the village so she could clean up and Handy was going to work.)

Hefty: Papa I have picked all the smurfberries of the bushes you told me will I go back to the village or stay and help?  
Papa: Hefty you can take trips on bringing the smurfberries back to the village.

Hefty nodded and took his smurfberries back...  
When he got there he dropped the berries at papas mushroom then he went to check up on handy...  
He reached Handy's house and knocked but there was no answer so he went to Smurfette's mushroom...  
When he got there he saw the rubble of her mushroom

Hefty: WHAT THE SMURF HAPPENED!  
Handy (in a weak voice): Hefty is that you... If so please help.  
Hefty: Handy!

Hefty removed the rubble and furniture as fast as he could...  
Hefty saw a hand from the middle of the rubble so he threw more of it away and pulled the hand up...  
Up came Smurfette

Hefty: Oh Smurfette thank smurfness your ok.

Smurfette just lay in Hefty's arms knocked out... So he put her on the grass near him and went to go find Handy

Hefty: Handy if you can hear me Smurfette is ok and I'm comming for you  
Handy(weakly:) hurry Hefty

Hefty threw the rubble as fast as he could but still kept his eye on Smurfette...  
30mins past and Hefty finally came across something blue, so he kept removing the rubble around and saw it was Handy's tail so Hefty pulled it up and out he came.  
Handy war badly hurt more than Smurfette, but she lying there knocked out.

Handy:thanks for saving me Hefty but I feel so weak  
Handy started to close his eyes  
Hefty: No Handy buddy stay with me don't leave... I'm going for help  
Handy: Hefty don't leave me please

All of a sudden Handy coughed up a lot if blood...

Hefty: ok I won't leave you or Smurfette.

Hefty picked up Handy and put him on his back (gave him a piggy back) and put Smurfette in his arms and went to find the other smurfs.


	2. Chapter 2

Hefty: PAPA SMURF, PAPA SMURF!  
Papa: What is it Hefty (then Papa sees Hefty carrying Smurfette and Handy) DEAR SMURF WHAT HAPPENED  
Hefty: I got back to the village and Smurfette's house was a pile of rubble and they were amongst it.  
Papa: oh my smurfs we have to get them back to the village and treated as fast as possible! Quickly my smurfs back to the village!

All the smurfs ran back to the village and Hefty still had his 2 close friends in his arms.

The got to the village and Papa ran to his lab to get the first aid kit...  
Vanity finally stopped looking at himself and looked at Handy and Smurfette and passed out at the sight of blood so now there was two injured and one being over dramatic

Hefty gave Smurfette the smurficmanocer while Papa went out and stitched up Handy's wounds.

Clumsy: oh I hope they will be ok  
Brainy: it's obvious they are gonna be ok so don't panic Clumsy after all...  
Gutsy came up and kicked Brainy out of the village so he would smurf up.

Smurfette didn't come through and handy was ok but was still in great pain

Papa: ok where are the smurfs going to stay while the recover

Hefty: they can stay at mine Papa I don't mind after all they are my 2 closest friends...  
Vexy: I was living with Smurfette so where am I going to go now  
Papa: Vexy your with Grouchy in his mushroom.  
Grouchy (sarcastically): great...  
Papa: grouchy you might end up liking her  
Grouchy: I hate liking people  
Papa: what ever grouchy no matter what you say or do you are stuck with Vexy  
Grouchy looked kinda moody but he linked arms with Vexy and took her to his mushroom.

Meanwhile Hefty ran to get his wheelsmurfer for Handy... When he came back he lifted him into it and then picked up Smurfette and took her to his home... Handy wheeled himself there.

They finally got there and hefty placed Smurfette on his bed.

Handy: Hefty you are a really good friend for letting us stay.  
Hefty: I just want you and Smurfette to be ok because I Donno what I would do with out you guys  
Handy: you would probably still be friends with Gutsy Grouchy and Painter.  
Hefty: yeah but it wouldn't be the same... Any way Handy it's getting late

Handy smiled and then pushed a button and the back of the wheelsmurfer went down making a bed for Handy. Hefty gave him some blankets and then he went to his treadmill and lay on there in a sleeping bag.

Handy: night Hefty  
Hefty: night Handy shout me if any problems  
Handy: ok Hefty


	3. Chapter 3

All the smurfs are now awake exept Smurfette... Hefty was sitting beside her watching her wishing he was at the village to do something.

Handy: Hefty she will be ok  
Hefty: she might no but at least your ok... I would hug you but you look really sore  
Handy: yeah I am... But I'm wondering what caused her house to fall in and break  
Hefty: I will check out Smurfette's house today and Vexy can look after her while you hang out with the guys  
Handy: ok

Hefty lifted Smurfette and took her to Grouchy's house and handy came with him...  
They rang the door bell and grouchy let them in.  
Without saying a word Hefty put Smurfette on Grouchy couch, kissed her fire head and left...

Vexy: HEFTY!  
Hefty turned around and saw her  
Vexy: don't be too upset about Smurfette  
Hefty: I know I know... But I wanna know what happened  
Vexy: wait before you go

Vexy grabbed Hefty and kissed him as hard as she could

Hefty: huh what was that for  
Vexy: nothing I just wanted to do that to you ... That and you are really cute...

Hefty smiled and then left but Vexy was kinda sad that he didn't give her another.

Hefty got to Smurfette's house and checked... He was looking for about 3 hours but he hadn't found anything... Untill

Hefty: I FOUND OUT WHAT MADE THE HOUSE FALL IN... Wait the other smurfs ...

Hefty legged it round the village telling everyone to get out of their houses but aw she passes his own house he saw it brake and fall in...  
He just looked in shock at what had just happened to his house...  
Then papa came to see what the big thus to the ground was

Papa: Hefty whats smurfing on around here?  
Hefty: my mushroom it's gone... And I know what's causing them to brake  
Papa: what is it  
Hefty: termites Papa  
Papa: termites oh no... They are going to destroy the hole village in a matter of a week unless we catch them

Papa leaves and Hefty is just standing there looking at his mushroom...  
Vexy walks up to him and stands begging him

Vexy: Hefty are you ok  
Hefty: yeah but everything is just going wrong  
Vexy: I could make things better if you want  
Hefty: how  
Vexy: remember that kiss earlier  
Hefty (looking confused): yeah  
Vexy: well we could try that again and sees what happens from there  
Hefty: ok but it's not going to work

Hefty and Vexy leaned in for the kiss... Their lips touched and Hefty then realised... He was the first smurf to kiss a girl smurf... So he carried on and he kinda enjoyed it  
3 mins passed and they had still not separated... When they finally did they gazed into each others eyes and felt a spark...

Hefty: that was really smurfy  
Vexy: yeah  
Hefty: hey Vexy wanna go out me  
Vexy (with happiness in her eyes but she was Acting like she didn't mind): sure Hefty.

The lunch bell went.  
Hefty grabbed Vexy a hand and walked her to the lunch table...  
When they got their he held the door open and pulled out her chair and kissed her cheek

All the other smurfs came flooding in and Gutsy held Smurfette in his arms but Hefty didn't even notice, he was too busy gazing at Vexy.

Gutsy: Hefty, I have your blonde here  
Hefty: cool cool

Gutsy looked puzzled at Hefty and then he put Smurfette on some stools, then sat down in his chair.  
Grouchy noticed Vexy looking at Hefty... Even though he said he hated her he actually love her... Well it was a feeling he hadn't felt before so it must have been love...  
But when he saw her looking at his best mate grouchy got really jealous.

Grouchy: do you see that  
Handy: see what  
Grouchy: Hefty and Vexy there making go go eyes over each other...  
Gutsy: oh yeah I see it... A las like her could do better than him  
Handy: I thought Hefty loved Smurfette  
Hackus: Hackus thought that too  
Painter (in his French ascent): that just makes Smurfette available for a smurf like moi.

All of a sudden the mushroom started making strange noises...

Handy: that noise sounds like... EVERYONG OUT QUICK!

All the smurfs ran out as fast as they could but as Hefty reached the door he turned back and saw Smurfette still on the stools so he ran back to get her...  
The roof started to come down and Hefty had only just got Smurfette... He knew he and Smurfette wouldn't have made it out so he got 3/4 of the way to the door and threw Smurfette just before the mushroom closed in on him...  
Gutsy caught Smurfette but then looked and saw no sign of Hefty...  
The entrance and the windows were blocked but the middle of the mushroom was still falling down...


	4. Chapter 4

Handy: HEFTY!  
Hefty(from inside the mushroom): I'm ok Handy... Woah...  
Gutsy: we have to smurf him out  
Papa: we can't my little smurfs, we have to wait for the house to stop rumbling  
Vexy: Hefty keep talking so we know your ok...  
There was no answer  
Vexy: HEFYY! HEFTY!  
Hefty: I'm ok I'm ok but I'm stuck...  
Grouchy: under what  
Hefty: I don't know but I can't move  
Papa: Hefty your going to be alright  
Hefty: incase I'm not tell Smurfette I will always be there for her  
Handy: I feel so useless I wish I could help him  
Hefty: Handy you can do something... Go smurf some tools the Gutsy go help you could smurf the door or a window open

But as the turned their backed the mushroom fell in.

Gutsy: Papa... Smurfette's smurfing back to us.  
The smurfs started to gather round Smurfette  
Papa: give the girl some space  
The smurfs went back again  
Smurfette (still thinking she was in the rubble): Handy are you ok  
Handy: yeah I'm ok Smurfette... But  
Smurfette opened her eyes expecting to see Handy but instead aw Gutsy  
Smurfette: thanks for saving me Gutsy  
Gutsy: I didn't you have been smurfed out for a day  
Smurfette: have I and who saved me  
Handy: a brave smurf who is now in there  
Handy said as he tried to point at the house  
Smurfette got up and tried to walk but fell back over  
So Gutsy put her arm round his neck and she used him as a weight.  
They walked up to Handy and saw he had scares and cuts everywhere.  
Smurfette: aww poor Handy... And who's in there  
Vexy running up to the house trying to move the pieces.  
Vexy: HEFTY! HEFTY SAY SOMETHING.  
Smurfette: HEFTY! HES IN THERE!

Hefty: ugh ah I'm stuck... I brought the table over me and lay under it but it's pressing up against my face  
All the smurf cheer that he's ok... They all smurfed together to help him out

As they were working another house went down with a hard hit to the ground

Hefty: ouch what was that cause it made whatever is stopping me move press stronger  
Grouchy: you hardly ever complain Hefty... I do it for to  
Smurfette: he is in great pain Grouchy

After a few hours they saw the table and they removed it as fast as they could...  
Once the table was off and the smurfs faces were in shock

Hefty: what is it  
Papa: Hefty you have a huge piece of metal over your arm  
Hefy: can't you cut it  
Handy: it's cut you... Can you feel your hand  
Hefty: slightly but it's really sore  
Hackus: me no like Hefty's bone  
Hefty: Wait WHAT  
Papa: smurfs get him out as soon as you can  
Clumsy: uh papa what's that over Hefty's legs  
Smurfs: Shhhhh

Hefty looks worryingly at his fellow smurfs

Hefty: don't mean to be rude but am I worse than Handy

None of the smurfs answered but hefty just closed him eyes and lay there  
Smurfette walked up to him

Smurfette: Hefty... I'm here for you... Wanna know something  
Hefty (fighting back the tears): Smurfette your ok... And what do you wanna tell me  
Smurette whispers i love you in his ear  
As she pulled back Hefty took his free arm and held her head, looked her in her big blue eyes and then close his eyes slowly and dropped his free hand

Smurfette: HEFTY PLEASE DONT DIE.  
Then Smurfette ran off crying

The smurfs had finally got him free and then realised none of the mushrooms would be safe

Papa: we have to stay in the forest to night so take Hefty to the nearest smurfberry bush and stay with him. Gutsy, Hackus, Handy, Painter and Grouchy go find Smurfette.

The smurfs split up and Papa went to find something to help Hefty.


	5. Chapter 5

After 10minutes of searching they found Smurfette sitting outside Gargamels house with her knees up, her arms crossed on her knees and her head looking down (fore head on her crossed arms.

Handy(whispering): Smurfette what are you doing sitting there... Gargamel could come and get you.

She looked up and saw Hefty's gang of boys standing looking at her..

Smurfette(whispering): Gargamel put me here

She put her legs out and put her hands by her side.. The smurfs saw that she had a human hand cuff found her waist and the other hand cuff and on the drain pipe.

Gutsy(whispering as he goes to help her) what have you smurfed this time Smurfette...

Smurfette looked at then with her saddest face

Handy: Right guys let's help her out but beware Gargamel is at home and he will catch us if were not quick.

The boys set to work on helping Smurfette

Meanwhile back with the other smurfs  
Papa had just finished fixing up Hefty

Papa: are you ok now Hefty  
Hefty: yep as fit as a fiddle  
Papa: there's no point in lying Hefty  
Hefty: Papa I might never be seen the same way again... I'm a freak now  
Papa: what do you mean Hefty you still look the same  
Brainy: he would if Clumsy didn't decide to drop him 5 times and the thought it would be fun to rock him, causing him to fly into a smurf hole and make his cuts worse

Hefty hobbled over to Vanity and took his mirror.  
He looked the Murrow and saw he was almost a mummy from Egypt  
Then he sighed and dropped the mirror

Vanity: 10 years bad luck Hefty

Hefty glared at him and the hobbled into the forest to a quiet place... But Vexy followed him without him knowing  
Hefty sat on a log and looked down at his swollen feet  
Vexy walked up to him

Vexy: hey babe  
Hefty (sadly): hey  
Vexy: you were brave going back for her  
Hefty: thanks  
Vexy leaned in to kiss him but he pushed her back  
Hefty: Vexy how could you still love me I'm a wreck  
Vexy: well your not cute anymore but I just love your personality and...

All of a sudden the boys and Smurfette come out of nowhere

Smurfette: HEFTY!  
She said as she ran towards him  
Hefty: Smurfette! Thank smurfness your alright  
Smurfette: no thank smurfness your alright I couldn't think of a life without you  
Vexy: heh hum  
Hefty looks at Vexy

Hefty: Smurfette while you were knocked out um  
Vexy: we started going out

Smurfette looks at Vexy very angrily.. Then goes to walk off as Gutsy stopped her

Gutsy: not so fast  
Hefty: smurfs I feel funny

Hefty is about to fall back and faint but before he hits the ground painter catches him

Painter: what is wrong wiv him  
Handy: it will just be the blood loss he will be ok

Painter turns hefty round but then sees that there was a bandage over where his tail should be

Painter: guyz he has no tail

They all take a look  
Grouchy: where is it  
Painter: I Donno but we better take him back to Papa

Gutsy picks up Hefty and they all go back to Papa

Vexy: PAPA PAPA! Hefty has no tail  
Papa: I know Vexy I have his tail  
Gutsy: why do you have his tail  
Papa: because my little smurfs it wasn't like our tails at all

The smurfs look blankly at Papa

Papa: put him on the ground

Gutsy places Hefty on the ground

Papa: watch this

Papa licked his finger and rubes it against Hefty's tattoos and they came off

Papa: this isn't Hefty... Something must have happened between now and the start of the termite incident  
Smurfette: so if that's not Hefty who is he and where is Hefty  
Papa: I don't quite know yet but I believe it was something of Gargamels or Hogatha's doing  
All smurfs gasp  
Papa: common lets go find out what's smurfing on


	6. Chapter 6

Hefty: uh where am I and what happened  
Mystery voice: it's ok I saved you from the house collapsing  
Hefty: who are you your voice isn't familiar  
Mysterious voice: I'm no one just go back to sleep Hefty

The person put a dust over Hefty making go back to sleep... Then picked him up by his arms and drags him outside.  
The person placed him near Gargamels house so they would have no blame  
Papa and the other smurfs were near and had only saw something blue running off  
The smurfs ran up to Hefty and tried to wake him up

Handy: he's not waking up Papa what should we do  
Vexy: I know  
Vexy leans in and gave him a big kiss on the lips but nothing... Then looked puzzled at him

Vexy: why didn't that work  
Smurfette: maybe he don't love you like you love him  
Vexy: well go on then you try  
Smurfette: fine

Smurfette walked up to Hefty and rubbed his tattoo to make sure it was the real him (it was)... So she leaned in really slowly and kissed him  
As she started to pull back Hefty bit her bottom lip and opened his eyes slowly.  
Then he took his right hand and pushed Smurfette closer to him... Then kissed her

Vexy: SMURFETTE STOP KISSING MY BOYFRIEND!  
Smurfette and Hefty continued to kiss

Grouchy: Vexy... He isn't worth it  
Vexy: I see that now  
Vexy said as she hugged grouchy, but he pushed her  
Grouchy: what was that  
Vexy: it's a hug  
Grouchy: oh yeah  
Grouchy went and brought Vexy closer and hugged her while she cried on his shoulder

Hefty and Smurfette finally part and looked each other in the eyes...  
Gutsy wasn't happy cause he loved Smurfette but he knew another smurf would come around for him.

Gutsy: um smurfs shouldn't we be making new mushrooms or get the termites to leave or find out what happened to Hefty  
Papa: your right Gutsy... Well how about I go back to the village with some smurfs and we get rigs of the termites, Handy pick some smurfs and go start making some new mushrooms and Hefty take a group and find that smurf that helped you  
All smurfs: got it

So the smurfs split up and went their separate ways

Hefty: now where will we find that mystery person...  
Smurfette: well just think Hefty what happened

Hefty took a long hard think  
All of a sudden Gutsy got hit with a dart and fell over  
Painter: Gutsy! My Scottish friend what happened to you  
Mystery voice: he's ok... I just needed your attention  
Smurfette: for what  
Mystery voice: I need your help to take me back to my family  
Hefty: who's your family and thanks for saving me  
Mystery voice: my family are the king, Peewit and Joahon  
Hefty: we will but show yourself and give us your name  
Mystery voice: well I'm Doctor smurf  
Doctor stepped out the shadows and the smurfs see her  
Hefty: Doctor could you stop buy our village first  
Doctor: ok but I won't stay long maybe just a night

Gutsy walked up to Doctor and held out his hand

Gutsy: here I'll lead the way  
Painter do it quick it's getting dark

Gutsy and Doctor talked the hole was and painter joined in some times...  
As they were walking they heard a branch snap... Doctor dropped Gutsys hand went on her pocket and pulled out her Sonic screwdriver

Gutsy: your that kind of doctor  
Doctor: yes but I still am a real doctor  
Painter: you can fix up Handy when we get back then  
Doctor: yes, yes I can, I'm the Doctor...  
Gutsy: we should go now and get their quick  
Doctor: basically run!  
They all run back to the village and Hefty and Doctor were seeing who could run the fastest.

Handy: there the Mushrooms that broke are now better than ever, smurfs did you improve the other Mushrooms  
The smurfs that helped handy nodded.  
Hefty: HA I bet you Doctor  
Doctor: no I beat you  
Gutsy: you are both as fast as each other... Well doctor is a little faster  
Doctor: Ha! now where are we  
Smurfette: we're in the smurf village  
Doctor: cool  
Gutsy: here let me show you round

Gutsy grabbed her hand and ran with her round the village and her brown hair flew behind her.

Hefty: I'm home.  
Handy comes running up to Hefty and hugged him.  
Handy: I rebuilt your mushroom but it's really big now... (Whispers) big enough for you and Smurfette.  
Then handy winked and then they laughed

Meanwhile with Gutsy and Doctor  
Gutsy: so las what do you think of our village  
Doctor: it's really cool, it's a shame I can't stay  
Gusty: what do you mean you can't stay  
Doctor: I have to get back to the king, clockwork and the others  
Gutsy: how are you there's  
Doctor: well the kings new wizard made me I wasn't blue at first well I'm not blue

Gutsy lickes his finger and rubs Doctors arm revealing the pale white colour Smurfette was before she was a real smurf. The Gutsy looked in Doctors eyes but he had the saddest look on his face

Gutsy: you were perfect... My Scottish needs and your brittish ness would have been great together  
Doctor: oh Gutsy I really like you but I am really busy saving places  
Gutsy: but... But...

Doctor put her finger on his lips and the kissed him as best as she could... All of a sudden

"Oh Azreal do you smell smurfs!"  
Gusty: GARGAMEL! QUICKLY DOCTOR RUN WE HAVE TO WARN THE OTHERS!  
Doctor: you go I'll hold him back


	7. Chapter 7

Gusty ran to the village... When he finally got there

Gutsy: GARGAMEL HAS FOUND THE VILLAGE!  
Papa: quickly my little smurfs to the other side of the forest... Where's Doctor  
Gutsy: um I think she stayed behind to fight off Gargamel  
Papa: you have to go back for her bring your gang with you  
Hackus: Papa...  
Papa: what is it Hackus  
Hackus: Hefty and Smurfette are still kissing, they won't stop and Hefty is part of our gang so we can't go without him

Papa walks up to Hefty and pulls him by his ear towards his gang  
Then they drag Hefty off with them

Hefty: PART TWO OF SMURFING WILL CARRY ON WHEN I GET BACK!  
Smurfette: CANT WAIT!

Then Hefty ran infront with Gutsy and they led the way

Gargamel: What are you?  
Doctor: well I'm not a smurf if that's what u mean  
Gargamel: I have made 3 of you but not one was a brown haired girl so who made you  
Doctor: spoilers  
Gargamel: well then you will come back with me once I get you

Gargamel chased after doctor for ages untill the gang came

Hefty: hey Garbage smell over here  
Hefty said as he waved his tail in Gargamels face

Painter and handy and string under Gargamels feet so when he went to chase hefty he tripped and they tied him up  
Grouchy grabbed another price of string and tied Azreal up (Azreal was lying over laughing at Gargamel)  
Gutsy ran up to doctor with some blue smurfberries and rubbed them on all the parts she wasn't blue

Gutsy: are you ok las  
Doctor: yep I'm fine totally fine

Doctor grabbed Gutsy's hand  
Hefty: he will eventually get up so we better get back to Smurfette  
Grouchy: and Vexy  
Painter: and the others

So the smurfs stated to run to catch up with the others... But as they ran passes the River Smurf Handy stopped and saw something in the water

Handy: guys stop there's something in the water  
Hefty: handy we don't have time  
Painter: hefty it could be a smurf  
Hefty rolled his eyes but took a look anyway

Handy: is that... It is but... What happened to her  
Hackus: Hackus will find out Hackus will find out  
Hackus jumped in the calm water  
Hackus: wait Hackus can't swim... HELP HACKUS  
Hefty jumped in and got Hackus and the girl in the water  
Hefty: your ok Hackus I got you

Hackus was shaking with fear  
Doctor went up to the girl and put her 2 fingers on her wrist. Then Doctor took out her stethoscope and checked if her heart was still pumping

Doctor: she's still alive.  
Hefty: step aside Doctor  
Hefty said as he pushed her away gently  
Hefty went down to the girl then looked at Handy  
Hefty: can I  
Handy: ok Hefty

Hefty started to give the girl the smurficmanover  
As he blew into her lips after his 30 hits she started to come true  
Hefty pulled back back but the girl brought him close again and kissed him

Handy: Hefty you can stop tow  
They were still kissing  
Handy (a little louder): Hefty you can stop now  
They were still at it  
Handy was fuming  
Handy: HEFTY STOP IT!  
Handy took off his hat and put it round Hefty's neck and pulled him back  
Hefty (chocking): handy... Stop...  
Hefty kicked Handy in his private area making handy let go  
Both boys lay on the ground

Handy: Marina... Are you ok  
Marina didn't know what had happened  
Marina: no need water  
Gutsy ran up to her and threw he back into the sea  
Marina: thank you Gutsy

Hefty: why did you chock me  
Grouchy: you were kissing his girlfriend  
Hefty: why did you answer  
Grouchy: cause you kissed my lover too  
Handy: Hefty don't girl jump  
Hefty: it's not my fault the ladies love me  
Painter: I'm glad I dont have a girlfriend  
Hackus: Hackus no have one either  
Hefty: uh where am I and what happened  
Hefty: right guys lets just go

Handy got up and ran to the water  
Then Hefty tried to get up but Grouchy pushed him back down  
Then Handy went up to Hefty and kept him down on the ground with Grouchy  
Painter: smurfs stop fighting let's just get back to the others before Gargamel does

Handy and Grouchy got off Hefty  
Then Handy went up to the river again and dropped his pencil into the water  
Hefty went over to him and went to push him in but then Gutsy grabbed him  
Gutsy: don't even think about it  
Hefty: fine lets just go  
They started to go but Handy stayed behind  
Handy: bye Marina please don't fall for Hefty  
Painter: common Handy  
Handy: just coming  
Handy kissed 2 I his fingers and placed them on the water and ran after the others

Painter: handy don't take it too hard  
Grouchy: you weren't the first  
Handy: I know but we have been friends since well as long as I can remember.

Flash back (translated from baby language to smurf/English language)  
Baby Handy: Hefty can I do something on your arm  
Baby Hefty: sure handy  
Handy took the red crayon from behind his ear and drew a heart in Baby Hefty's arm  
Baby Hefty: aww I love it I'm going to smurf it on forever  
Baby Handy: love you best friend  
Baby Hefty: love you too best friend

Flash back over

They finally got to the others and Handy ran to the nears price if water

Smurfette: Hefty your ok  
Smurfette ran up to Hefty and hefty lifted her and span with her in his arms  
While grouchy ran up to Vexy and hugged  
Jokey: so Doctor how did you survive gargamel did you give him a check up  
Doctor: no actually I just well used this  
She took her sonic out of her pocket and zapped it at Jokeys present and it exploded with it still in his hands

Brainy: how did you do that  
Doctor: I just can  
Papa: Doctor can I see it  
Doctor: ummm no it's mine  
Papa glared at the device  
Gutsy: so um Las maybe you could take us to your place and we could stay there  
Doctor: I don't know Johan may not like over 100 smurf living with us  
Papa: Johan does he have a friend called Peewit  
Doctor: yeah  
Papa: oh then I know who it is... Smurfs were off to the human world... Oh and Hefty you can go get Handy

Hefty rolled his eyes and dropped Smurfette.  
Hefty: fine Papa but can Doctor come too  
Gutsy: why Doctor  
Hefty: because she has a do dad incase I come across Gargamel  
Papa: ok but Smurfette comes with us  
Hefty whispers something to Smurfette and she giggles  
Smurfette: take care Hefty  
Then she kissed him and they both went their separate ways

Hefty: so Doctor what are you  
Doctor: what do you mean Hefty  
Hefty: well you save me but yet you fight evil and your not blue  
Doctor: I saved you because you were in danger and I stayed behind with Gargamel because I'm not a true blue smurf

Hefty and Doctor got further into the forest with still no signs of Handy

Hefty: it's getting dark  
Doctor: yep  
Hefty: Doctor can you just stand there a minute  
Doctor: ok why  
Hefty: just cause I wanna know if u like this  
Doctor: like wh...  
Hefty planted a smacker I a kiss on Doctor but she didn't flee or pull back  
They kissed for about 3 minutes and then the heard something

Hefty: so did u like it  
Doctor was speechless  
Hefty: thought so... Now let's go find out what that noise was


	8. Chapter 8

Marina: oh Handy I can't believe you cut down that big tree without help  
Handy puffed out: any thing for you  
Handy quickly made a smurfaratior and put Marina in it  
Handy: promise me that you lie me and not Hefty  
Marina: I promise I only kissed Hefty because he saved me  
Handy: anyway Marina it's been ages and if your a me roamed why did you need the smurficmanover  
Marina: that horrible nasty Gargamel left me in land then put dirt in my mouth and threw me back in the water  
Handy hugged her: well your ok now that's all that matters to me  
Marina looked over Handy's shoulder and saw Hefty  
He winked at her but she gave him a des custard look back  
Marina whispered to Handy: look who's behind you  
Handy tired round to see Hefty walking with Doctor

Handy: what do you want  
Hefty: I'm here to take you back to the others  
Handy: no I'm staying here with Marina  
Doctor: but Handy you have to come  
Handy: Doctor why are you with Hefty  
Doctor took out her screwdriver: cause I have this  
Marina: what's it do  
Doctor: if can do this  
Doctor pointed the screwdriver in the water and out came Handy's pencil  
Doctor: it doesn't work on wood so I got it to find the led of the pencil  
Handy: cool but anyway I'm not going  
Hefty: fine than guess I'm going to have to use plan B  
Handy: plan B what's plan B  
Hefty: this

Hefty picked up Handy and threw him over his shoulder then got some rope that was ne'er by and tied it round the smurfaratior and took them both with them  
Handy was hitting Hefty's back as hard as he could yelling 'Put me down... Ugh Hefty'

They finally got to the others at the Castle  
Hefty: here you go Handy  
Hefty said as he threw him on the ground

Gutsy: Doctor! Are you ok, did he try anything on you  
Hefty: I'm still here Gutsy and where's Smurfette  
Smurfette: HEFTY!  
Hefty SMURFETTE!  
They both ran to eachother and hugged and kissed eachother

Doctor: Hefty kissed me  
Gutsy: what did you do  
Doctor: ummmm  
Gutsy: stood there and took it  
Doctor: yeah  
Gutsy: as I thought

Gutsy stormed off to Papa smurf  
Doctor: No Gutsy... wait.  
Doctor walked up to Hefty pulled him away from Smurfette and smacked him so hard he fell to the ground knocked out

Smurfette: HEFTY! Hefty speak to me wake up! Hefty please  
Hefty didn't even move  
Doctor walked off to go and find Gutsy  
Smurfette looked at Hefty and the crossed her arms and cried onto his chest

"Smurfette he's going to be ok"  
Smurfette looked up to see Papa in front of her...  
Papa: common my darling let's go and see the princess  
Papa said as he held out his hand  
Smurfette got up and grabbed his hand and went with him  
Hefty lay all by himself on the ground

"You may be a smurfhole but I'm still gonna help you!"  
A voice said as they dragged Hefty away

Meanwhile with Papa and Smurfette  
Papa: what happened to him  
Smurfette (still crying): well Doctor dragged him away and I went up to see what was going on and she was gone and he was there  
Papa: ever since Doctor came Hefty has been acting different... I will take a look at Hefty later  
Smurfette: Papa... I'm so confused  
Papa: life is really confusing Smurfette but it will be more understanding soon  
Smurfette: I just wish life would smurf back to normal

Meanwhile  
"Hefty wake up... Ugh... I wish I was a Doctor and not a well a tool working guy"  
"Try smurfing him under some water"  
"Nice to see you try our language"  
"Thanks"

"HEFTY! HEFTY! HEFTY!"  
Hefty: uh... What... Where am I... What's smurfing on?  
Smurfette: you have been knocked out for 2 months  
Hefty: but I wasn't I was ok and I kissed you (hefty pointed at Smurfette) and I kissed Marina and Vexy and a girl called Doctor...  
Handy: it was all a dream Hefty  
Hefty: but it couldn't have been... Could it  
Smurfette: look we're here for you...  
Hefty: what happened  
Handy: well termites were in the village and Smurfette was knocked out and I was injured and then we had dinner and the place came falling down on you but you managed to save Smurfette  
Hefty: so that bit wasn't a dream... But this could be a dream... I'm so confused  
Smurfette: this isn't a dream Hefty and if it was then this wouldn't hurt

Smurfette smacked him as hard as she could and then rubbed where she smacked him  
Hefty: felt that... Really sore but felt it  
Handy: oh and Hefty  
Hefty: yeah  
Handy: you can't walk for a couple more days  
Smurfette: but we will be here for you... Handy you better go tell the others Hefty is ok

Handy nodded then left  
When the coast was clear Smurfette looked at Hefty with loving eyes and kissed him on the lips  
Hefty kissed her back and then pulled back  
Hefty: I promise your lips will be the only ones I smurf  
Smurfette: they better be  
They went back to kissing.  
Smurfette lying next to him rubbing his smurfy fit body kissed Hefty for ages

Then they finish  
Smurfette: thanks for saving me  
Hefty: anytime and can I just say... Watch my body it's really sore  
Smurfette: sorry  
Hefty: how bad are my injuries  
Smurfette: well... Real bad but while you were knocked out all the smurfs came in and looked after you

There was a bang at the door...  
Smurfette opened the door and to her surprise it was little slouchy  
Slouchy: Hefty your ok  
He said as he hugged Hefty  
Then in came the other Smurflings even baby

Hefty: hey guys how's you all  
Slouchy: happy now that your back  
Baby: baba ba dodo  
Hefty: love you too baby  
Sassette:we thought you might be dead  
Snappy: we dug a hole just in case  
Nat: you weren't meant to say that guys  
Hefty: aww it's ok nat it's foot to know that you guys were there to burry me  
They all laughed and then in came the rest of Hefty's gang

Hefty: Ah! GUTSY PLEASE DONT HURT ME!  
Gutsy: Hurt you why would I want to hurt you  
Smurfette walked up to grouchy and whispered: he had a bad dream while he wasn't with us and he still thinks parts are true  
Hefty: I kissed Doctor... Please don't be mad at her it was all my fault  
Hackus: Hefty gone crazy  
Painter: ah my poor confused blue friend everything is going to be ok  
Grouchy: hey Hefty I got Vexy  
Hefty: I didn't mean to kiss Vexy  
Grouchy (angrily): WHAT YOU KISSED VEXY!  
Smurfette: grouchy calm down he thinks he's dream was real  
Grouchy: oh ok

Hefty lay in his bad afraid and he wasn't himself  
Then Papa came in

Papa: Hefty my son what's the matter  
Hefty: I'm such a disappointment Papa...  
Papa: oh Hefty my poor son your going to be ok  
Hefty: no there going to hurt me  
Papa: Hefty you have to tell me everything that happened in your dream all the read to you either stay for the story or go.  
Hefty began to tell what had happened and Papa jotted it all down.


	9. Chapter 9

Hefty finished his story and papa looked concerned at him  
Papa: Hefty you have to forget everything that happened from when this Doctor girl saved you she isn't real

All of a sudden a smurf kicks open the door.. She had brown hair and he was wearing a jean jacket, black jeans, backwards white cap and white baseball shoes on

Did somebody say that I'm not real  
The smurfs look shocked at her

Papa: but.. But your not real  
Doctor: Hefty's version of me isn't real but I am real.. Well Hefty's version is kinda correct... But I time travel. I'm sorry Hefty but I put you in an alternate reality  
Papa: but why  
Doctor: I Donno but Hefty is a strange smurf and he will end up betraying you all. I can't say how or why due to spoilers... And it's been a busy day... And I don't know how I look  
Papa: what do you mean  
Doctor: oh nothing you wouldn't understand but I need to stay here a while and I'm not here to fall in love... Mirror

Doctor snatches the mirror of vanity  
Doctor: wow I'm small and blue... And a girl very different

The smurfs look at her confusingly  
Doctor: oh don't mind me I shouldn't really be here  
Gusty: it's fine stay  
Doctor: I can't I have really just come to warn you about Hefty... Oh and I need to talk to him  
Hefty: smurf off I ain't talking to you  
Papa: common my little smurfs let's go, leave Hefty and Doctor alone  
Hefty: no don't leave me with her

The smurfs were gone and doctor sits beside Hefty  
Hefty: well what do you want  
Doctor: you were in an alternate reality Hefty it all happened somewhere, did you see the end  
Hefty: no I didn't but I'm so confused  
Doctor: Hefty everytime you close your eyes for along time or dream you will be back in the parallel world  
Hefty: why me though  
Doctor: the universe chose you I don't know why, but I will try and help you  
Hefty: man what is smurfing on in my life, I could do with some good news  
Doctor: you and Smurfette  
Hefty: what about us  
Doctor: keep high hopes

The Doctor left and Hefty was left alone  
Hefty: took one of his pillows from under his head and put it on his face and moaned

Hefty: what is going on in my life... Nothing is making sense.

Meanwhile

Papa: Doctor is Hefty going to be ok  
Doctor: yeah his brain is making him be in 2 reality a it should wear off  
Smurfette: soon  
Doctor: well it might take oh I Donno couple of weeks months or years no telling really  
Papa: did you do this  
Doctor: no I didn't but it means I got a new monster to find and boy can't I wait to find it  
Papa: would you like to stay in the village  
Doctor: no I'm ok but quick tip hefty might be a little jumpy his alternate reality isn't a dream to him if he dies there he dies here  
Smurfette: is anyone with him because he could be in danger  
Doctor: I just left him so no he could be asleep or daydreaming and that reality will come back to him if he is  
Smurfette: oh no , Hefty I'm coming

Smurfette runs to Hefty's mushroom and see'a him still laying in bed

Smurfette: Hefty are you ok  
Hefty: no I hate this hole thing  
Smurfette: is there anything you want or need since you can't get up  
Hefty sighed: I just want to know what's real cause this could be the fake one  
Smurfette: well if you never fall asleep then you will be here forever  
Hefty: Smurfette just incase I do fall asleep and don't come back I want you to go down to my garden and dig in the middle of it  
Smurfette: what would I be looking for  
Hefty: you will know when you see it, oh and pass me that bucket  
Smurfette handed him a bucket and Hefty was sick in it  
Smurfette: lay back down Hefty I will empty this and I will look after you  
Hefty: thanks Smurfette

Smurfette goes to empty the bucket and Doctor comes in

Doctor: I need to see him  
Doctor runs up stair as fast as she could and zaps her sonic screwdriver over him  
Hefty: hey what are you doing  
Doctor: just as I thought, Hefty you must sleep now  
Hefty: no I won't  
Doctor: Hefty your body is still active in the other world go to sleep and defend yourself

Hefty closes his eyes and goes to sleep and Smurfette busts through the door

Smurfette: what are you doing  
Doctor: saving him  
Smurfette: but he might not wake up again  
Doctor: me and Papa are breaking what's on him... I will take it from Hefty  
Smurfette: so u will have it  
Doctor: yes now gotta dash

Doctor runs off as fast as he could to her blue box and disappeared. Smurfette sat next to Hefty and took his temperature and just looked after him

Hefty: ouch hey what's going on  
Grouchy, Handy and Gutsy were betting him up  
So Hefty fought back but didn't want to harm them too badly

Doctor, Smurfette, Vexy, Marina: STOP LEAVE HIM ALONE!

Smurfette: Hefty are you ok!  
Hefty: yeah... But what's going on  
Gutsy: we're getting payback  
Hefty: but u were cool with me remember it was all a dream  
Gusty: ha ha ha a dream for you where's your head been  
Hefty: watch your mouth Gutsy  
Handy: you haven't been watching yours  
Hefty: na I'm ok  
Handy: Hefty what is your problem  
Hefty: I don't have no problem  
Grouchy: so kissing our girls isn't a problem  
Hefty: it isn't a problem unless they don't what it or your married, look any of your girls could have stopped me at any time.  
The smurfs took they into consideration

Hefty: who are the real monsters  
Then Hackus came up form behind and hit Hefty over the back of his head with a base ball bat

Handy: Hackus what was that for  
Hackus: girl smurfs told me to  
Painter comes out of nowhere and goes down to Hefty and started speaking French. Finally he started speaking English

Painter: you fools, Hefty is the good guy in all this think about it all he did was kiss girls not bet them up. Pluss look at this  
Painter hands the boys a note from Papa to Hefty  
They started reading the letter. When they finished...  
Handy: he's getting kicked out  
Painter: I knew you would care Handy, he was your best friend  
Handy: and friends don't betray each other, hurt or harm each other.  
Handy had a really sad look on his face  
Gutsy: he kissed your gal  
Handy: but that wasn't in the bro code well it was but he's Hefty.  
Handy went down to Hefty  
Grouchy realised what had happened: oh I get it now... Wait guys, THE GIRLS WILL STILL BE AFTER HIM!  
Gutsy: look I don't get this but Hefty is the bad guy and he is finally going

Hefty had returned to his reality  
Hefty and took deep breaths, then sees Smurfette: don't hurt me please  
Smurfette: Hefty your back in the real world and Papa is close to the cure for you but he said it won't last forever  
Hefty: I don't know what's going on it's getting confusing.  
Smurfette: i know Hefty but I'm there for you  
Hefty: I need to go back Smurfette  
Smurfette: no hefty you have left me for 3 days please don't go again  
Hefty: please Smurfette look after me... I can't keep having the two worlds mixing I need to remember the other one and I need to stay safe  
Smurfette: ok Hefty  
Hefty closed his eyes and left again

Hefty: ugh what's happening  
Handy: finally we have had to protect you from the girls for 1 and a half days  
Hefty: sorry Handy I'm here now

Doctor: HEY HEFTY! I HATE YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID!  
Marina fired an arrow at Hefty but missed  
Hefty: GRILS STOP I WILL DO ANYTHING

The girls stop: anything  
Hefty: yes anything from life to death

The girls go in a group discussion

Smurfette: right Papa wouldn't allow death. So  
Doctor: leave the village with nothing, and write a note for one of us about anything  
Handy: he can't leave the village I won't let him  
Hefty: it's what they want Handy if they want me back come looking for me.  
Marina: the deepest part of the forest here no one can ever find or hear you  
Hefty: fine any thing just forgive me

Hefty walks up to his group: guys please just don't forget me and stay out of trouble. Painter you can have Smurfette if you really want her.

Hefty walks off and writes a letter for one of the girls and then gives it to Gutsy  
Hefty: Gutsy give it to them if the start to care for me again, Handy tell the others and Papa in sorry and to not come looking

Hefty walked off into the forest while the others walked back to the village  
Handy kept looking back at Hefty and then started to cry  
Grouchy: Hefty will be missed  
Handy: no you dot understand  
Handy looked back and saw hefty fall to the floor, but he couldn't turn round and do anything

Hefty returned to reality  
Hefty: wow! Smurfette are you there  
There was no answer  
Hefty got out of bed and was able to move.  
He looked at the calendar  
Hefty: 6 weeks passed... Oh no!  
Hefty ran out of his house and there was no smurfs outside  
Hefty: Smurfette! Handy! Gutsy! Grouchy! Papa! Any smurf!

Tufty: Hefty?  
Hefty: ugh Tufty  
Tufty: your alive  
Hefty: yeah where are the others  
Tufty: on earth  
Hefty: where are we then  
Tufty: Hefty welcome to hell  
Hefty: WHAT


	10. Chapter 10

Hefty: I... I... I... I can't be in hell  
Tufty: well you are  
Hefty: can I get back to earth and live again  
Tufty: maybe... Maybe  
Hefty: what do I have to do  
Tufty: pick a girl  
Hefty: but hell looks a lot like earth  
HEFTY!  
Hefty: smurf you Tufty  
Tufty: your regaining conciseness  
Hefty: I ow you one  
Tufty: tell me to be nicer  
Hefty: ok

Hefty woke up in his real bed  
Hefty: oh my smurf I just went to hell  
Smurfette: at least your ok  
Hefty: I'm not I need more time in the parallel universe  
Smurfette: why  
Hefty: I left a note and they need to answer it  
Smurfette: well papa can help you he has finished the experiments and stuff  
Hefty: any sign of Doctor  
Smurfette: nope she has been gone for ages  
Hefty: good.  
Smurfette looks at Hefty with sad eyes  
Smurfette: bye Hefty  
Smurfette began to leave  
Hefty: wait... I will give up the other world  
Smurfette: really  
Hefty: yeah, anything for my friends  
Smurfette smiled at Hefty and then went to go get Papa. But Hefty coughed up blood and went to sleep

Hefty coughed: uh what... Where am I  
Gargamel: your alive  
Hefty: Gargamel... But how  
Gargamel: thank Azreal  
Hefty: no I'm meant to be safe  
Gargamel: well no one really cares about you  
Hefty: true  
Gargamel: wait I was right  
Hefty: yep no one cares so kill me go on  
Gargamel went to grab him but stopped  
Hefty: why did you stop  
Gargamel: I don't know  
Hefty: maybe because we're the same now, I understand you  
Gargamel: smurf I won't kill you  
Hefty: thanks Gargamel. But I'm dying anyway.  
Gargamel: well you can be my smurf dead or alive  
Hefty: you just have to promise not to eat me when I'm dead  
Gargamel: fine  
Hefty: cause one day I will come back  
Gargamel: untill then smurf... Wait are you going now  
Hefty coughed up blood: I guess so but even if it's 100 years I will be back.  
Hefty fell to the floor but Gargamel caught him and held him tight. He then put Hefty where no one would find him and kept him safe there  
Gargamel: untill next time my friend

Papa: Hefty are you with us  
Hefty (with his eyes closed): yeah Gargamel I am  
Papa: no it's me Papa  
Smurfette: and me  
Hefty: Papa (he said as he opened his eyes to a blurred vision) is that you  
Papa: yes Hefty  
Smurfette: there was blood on the cover what happened  
Hefty: in parallel world I was in danger  
Papa: your ok now Hefty but you need to drink this  
Hefty: what is it  
Papa: a cure. Now please drink it  
Hefty drank the stuff and then grabbed Smurfette's hand  
Hefty: Smurfette, promise to look after me  
Smurfette nodded  
Papa: Hefty you have to take this everyday forever for the other world to go  
Hefty: but Papa  
Papa: no buts. Smurfette your in charge of him. If he is really I'll take him of and let him go back  
Smerfette: ok Papa

Papa left  
Hefty: Smurfette  
Smurfette: what is it  
Hefty: would you go out with me even though I'm like this  
Smurfette: I never thought you'd ask  
They both smiled at each other and then Smurfette went to kiss him and Hefty brought her closer  
They kissed for about 3 mins and then there was a knock on the door  
Hefty: come in  
Handy burst through the door, ran up the stairs, into Hefty's room and he hugged him.  
Hefty: ah Handy watch still sore  
Handy: sorry Hefty but the village has been so boring without you and  
Smurfette: shh Handy, don't tell him the next part  
Hefty: no please tell me  
Handy and Smurfette looked at each other  
Smurfette: fine tell him if you want  
Handy: none of your chores have been done not even Tufty or Gutsy did them  
Hefty: why were then not strong enough  
Handy nodded  
Hefty (struggling to get out of bed): I have to go do them  
Handy: no Hefty when you get better  
Hefty: but you can't do hardly anything without me  
Smurfette (gently pushing Hefty back into bed): Hefty please just stay in bed  
Handy: look Hefty please just stay here  
Hefty: fine  
Handy: I will check on you everyday more than once  
Hefty: ok Handy  
Handy went to leave the room  
Hefty: wait Handy  
Handy turned round and went back to Hefty  
Hefty held out his fist and handy took his and they fist bumped  
Hefty: bros forever  
Handy: and ever  
Then Handy left the room and Hefty put his arms under the blankets

Smurfette: Hefty um  
Hefty: what  
Smurfette: bare in mind you haven't been with us for like 3 months  
Hefty: what is it  
Smurfette: rub your cheat  
Hefty rubbed his chest to find that his missiles were done and he could feel his rub cage  
Hefty: but... But I'm not Hefty anymore  
Smurfette looked at him with one of her saddest faces  
Hefty looked at her with tears almost in his eyes  
Hefty: I worked so hard to be that strong and now I'm one of the weakest  
Smurfette: Hefty does this mean that...  
Hefty: that I will have a replacement name untill I'm Hefty again  
Smurfette nodded  
Hefty: I'm afraid so

Smurfette and Hefty just looked in each others big blue eyes and then tears fell down Smurfette's face

Hefty: it's ok my love. I will be ok  
Smurfette still crying: but Hefty you might not  
Hefty: I will. (Hefty smiled) now go get my wheelsmurfer  
Smurfette: ok  
She went to leave but Hefty grabbed her hand and pulled her back  
Smurfette: what  
Hefty: go when your done crying. You don't want the others to see you cry do you

Smurfette shook her head and sat beside Hefty's bed and finished off crying. Hefty rubbed her back as she cried to comfrey her

Hefty: there, there Hefty's here  
Smurfette looked at him and tryed not to cry  
Hefty wiped her tears with his thumbs an held her face  
Hefty: all better

Smurfette nodded and Hefty kissed her cheek  
Then Smurfette got up and went. But she couldn't trust Hefty is she left him alone so she asked the nearest smurf if they could look after him  
'Eye las I will look after him now you go get his thing me'  
Smurfette: thank you jokey and good Gutsy impression  
Jokey: thanks  
Jokey went to Hefty's house while Smurfette went to Handy's.

Jokey: knock knock  
Hefty: oh please not you  
Jokey: what's wrong with me  
Hefty: nothing if you have no jokes  
Jokey: I don't I swear  
Hefty: ok but any jokes and I will be out of this bed and out to get you  
Jokey: ok ok... So why do you beat yourself up like this  
Hefty: a house collapsed in on me  
Jokey: still  
Hefty: Jokey just go

Jokey left and on his way out he passed Smurfette with the wheelsmurfer

Jokey: man he is in a bad mood  
Smurfette: you would be too jokey if you were him

Jokey walked off ad Smurfette went into Hefty's house

Smurfette: I'm back  
Hefty: about time  
Smurfette ran up to Hefty's room and helped him down the stair. Then helped him into the chair of the wheelsmurfer

Smurfette: better now  
Hefty: not yet  
Hefty wheeled himself over to his coat wrack and put on the puffiest jacket he could find to cover up his skinny ness  
Hefty: now I'm ready  
Smurfette: common then  
Hefty wheeled himself over to Smurfette and she pushed him round the village.

Hefty: man how hot is it today  
Smurfette: 10 I think  
Hefty: man it's really hot  
Smurfette: take off the jacket then  
Hefty: I'd rather be hot actually  
Vanity: oh hello beautiful.  
Hefty: hey Vanity  
Vanity looked at Hefty: oh I have to have that coat  
Hefty: maybe when I'm done with it  
Vanity: I meant in winter silly.. But it's too hot to wear that today  
Hefty: na I need it  
Vanity: ok  
Then Vanity walked off  
Smurfette: maybe we should see Greedy and Baker they might have something for you  
Hefty: Baker will have something good that is now in Greedy's belly  
Smurfette laughed as she pushed him to Bakers mushroom

Baker: Smurfette I didn't think to see you here and Hefty buddy how are you  
Hefty: I'm fine man you  
Baker: yeah I'm ok, so what were you guys needing  
Smurfette: lots of food  
Baker: ok why (baker winks and Hefty and whispers 'did you get her knocked up')  
Hefty: what no  
Smurfette: it's not like that  
Baker: then what is it  
Smurfette to Hefty: show him  
Hefty: no  
Smurfette: please  
Hefty fine

Baker looks confused at them as Hefty undoes the coat. His coat was finally off and Baker saw Hefty's weak looking body  
Hefty: no smurfs are to be told  
Baker: ok, let me just get the usual for you but like x10  
Hefty: ok  
Baker leaves and then Greedy walks in  
Greedy with is mouth half full: oh hey Smurfette, hey Hefty  
Hefty: oh no

Greedy looks at Hefty as he try's to cover his body  
Greedy's food fell out of his mouth and then he ran out of the room and through the village yelling 'HEFTY ISNT HEFTY, HEFTY ISNT HEFTY!'  
Hefty: no  
Hefty chased after him in the wheelsmurfer and since Greedy wasn't so fast Hefty had a slight chance of getting him, if he could push the wheels fast enough  
All of a sudden Papa comes out and sees Hefty after Greedy. Greedy runs behind Papa and Hefty stopped the wheelsmurfer before it hit Papa

Papa: Hefty!  
Hefty gulps: yes Papa  
Papa: you are no longer Hefty  
Hefty: but I was born as Hefty  
Papa: not looking like that. And you shouldn't have been chasing poor Greedy, people need to know what you look like and Greedy said  
Hefty: but that's not fair Papa  
Papa: Hefty from now until you get back in shape you aren't Hefty you are Bad-luck smurf  
Hefty: no please no  
Papa: I'm sorry Hefty  
Hefty wheeled off and papa puts his new name to Harmony who announced it to all the smurfs  
They all laughed at Hefty and he just wheeled himself back to Bakers

Smurfette looked at him with sad eyes  
Hefty in a dad voice: you almost done yet Baker  
Baker: no not yet Bad-luck, almost  
Hefty: well send it to my youse when you are man

Hefty: looked at Smurfette and the wheeled off back home  
Smurfette followed him to make sure he wouldn't do anything dumb  
He just went into his house and sat there crying silently  
Smurfette looked at him through the window but could only see the back of his head so she ran to Handy's

Smurfette: HANDY HANDY!  
Handy: what's wrong Smurfette  
Smurfette burst into tears: Papa gave Hefty a new name  
Handy: we heard and if we call him his actual name again we cat kicked out the village for a week  
Smurfette kept crying and Handy hugged her  
Handy: everything will be ok I promise. Hey how about we round up the gang and go for a walk.

Smurfette nods and handy wipes her tears and calls the gang  
After about 10mins Gutsy, Grouchy, Vexy, Hackus, Marina and Smurfette were all at Handy's mushroom

Handy: ok guys we are going to go on a walk and have a picnic. Vexy do you have the basket  
Vexy: holding up a picnic basket: yep  
Handy: ok let's go  
The smurfs left and Hefty was still alone in his chair.

Hefty: Bad-luck where did Papa get that dumb name hu. I swear some smurf is going to get it.  
Baker comes in whith Hefty's food  
Baker: here you go Bad-luck  
Hefty without looking: thanks  
Baker left and Hefty turned round and saw his mushroom was loaded with food. It filled his hole living room and kitchen. Hefty grabbed a fork and knife and dug in


	11. Chapter 11

Hefty are 14 out of the 25 plates in his mushroom. But instead of getting rest he pulled himself out if the wheelsmurfer and onto the floor.  
He hits the floor with a thud but he struggles to do some push-ups and other floor exercises till the others came back...  
After about 1 hour they came back and checked on him and found him on the floor

Handy running up to Hefty: BAD-LUCK! Are you ok.  
Hefty: yeah (panting) trying to be Hefty again  
Smurfette: stop it it takes time  
Hefty: not if your determined like me  
Vexy: common Bad-luck your body isn't ready for this yet  
Hefty: it is if I say it is  
Grouchy: man you need rest  
Gusty: eye laddie  
Gutsy and Grouchy help him up and they put him back in the chair.  
Hefty: guys you can't do this to me. I need to be Hefty again... You can't let me live like this  
Smurfette: When your body is stronger you can try to be Hefty  
Hefty: what happens if I stay this weak forever because you smurfs won't let me be me  
Handy: let him go  
Gusty: no Handy he could harm himself more from over working  
Handy: that's his choice, besides like Papa said 'he's Hefty he will be fine'.

Hefty looked at Handy but he had a disappointed look on his face  
Hefty looked at him with one of his saddest faces. But he took a deep breath.  
Hefty: I'm going to listen to you guys for once, if you help me. My life is in your hands guys  
Handy smiled at Hefty and he smiled back  
Gutsy: well be fore you get better let's go check on Painter

Everyone smiled and left Hefty's place but Handy pushed the wheelsmurfer out for Hefty  
They finally got to Painters and he was painting what had happened  
He saw them come in and when he saw Hefty his face lit up

Painter: HEFTY! Your ok  
Hefty: yeah I'm ok ad you  
Painter: yes just painting  
Smurfette: what you painting Paniter  
Painter: everything that happened. Bad-luck you have to write down everything that's going on in you life  
Hefty: that will take forever  
Handy: but it will help us understand  
Hefty: alright. Give me a pen and paper.  
Painter hands him one and Hefty began writing what you have just read.  
After about 1 hour of writing at top speed he was done and he have it to Handy and he sat and read it to the others.

Smurfette: is that how hard it's been  
Hefty nodded: no more writing now  
Gutsy: not unless something else strange happens  
Hefty: can we work out now please  
The smurfs look at each other  
Gusty: ok me and you

Gutsy and Hefty go back to Hefty's place while the others are concerned

Handy: Hefty is doing too much  
Smurfette: I'm worried about him  
Vexy: he's hefty the strongest smurf in the village  
Grouchy: guys aren't we meant to be calling him bad luck smurf  
Handy: oh yeah... Well let's just call him that around papa and the others

They talked about Hefty for a while longer... Meanwhile with Gutsy and Hefty's work out

Gusty: now Hefty if you can't do something don't force yourself to keep trying move on.  
Hefty: sure what ever let's get one with this work out  
Gusty: ok well you need to run on the machine until you get tired, then you take a break and go to the cross trainer. Every thing you go on your on till your tired ok.  
Hefty sure whats after  
Gutsy: weight lifting, rowing machine and everything else in here  
Hefty and to finish off my dumb bells because I love them  
Gusty: yep... Ok, 3,2,1 GO!  
Hefty ran to the running machine and just went at it...

...

Handy: guys let's go check on him  
Painter: no he is in safe hands  
Handy: I wouldn't call gutsy safe hands  
Grouchy: why not  
Handy: he is Scottish. Maybe he wants to make him a haggis or something  
Hackus: Gutsy can't make Hefty into a Hackus. I'm the only Hackus  
Vexy: no my dumb brother he said haggis it's a discussing meal  
Smurfette: guys wanna go for a walk or something  
Guys: sure

They set out for a walk round the village.

Tufty: oh look here come the group that think there cool  
Vanity: please they can't be any better than our group  
Jokey: ha ha look there leader isn't here  
Handy: smurf up Jokey  
Jokey: where is bad luck now a days in your rubbish machine  
Smurfette: Handy don't listen to him just walk away  
Greedy: oh look the cute one is sticking up for him  
Farmer: it's because she lover him  
Smurfette: no I don't  
Tufty: na guys she loves me she just don't want to say  
Tufty walks up to Smurfette and runs his fingers through her hair, also giving her a sexy little smile  
Smurfette pushed him back: go away you creep  
Tufty: I know you want me  
Vexy: leave my sister alone  
Jokey: hey look it's the emo  
Grouchy: hey leave her alone, she ain't emo  
Greedy: what do you love her  
Grouchy: no. Just leave her alone  
Greedy: or what  
Grouchy: or I will beat you up is hard you won't see tomorrow  
Vexy: Grouchy calm down  
Handy: guys lets just go  
They start to walk off  
Tufty: aw the group have learnt form their master. Always run away from a fight  
Painter: just keep walking  
Jokey: by the way Hackus your a dumb sugar honey ice tea anyway  
Hackus starts to cry but the others just comfort him as they walk away  
Tufty: YOU ARE NOTHING WITH OUT HEFTY.  
Handy turned around: AT LEAST WE CARE FOR OUR GROUP! YOU WERE GETTING ME TO BUY SOME OF YOURS OFF YOU!

Tuftys group looked at him anger lunate they all began to fight and handy and the others left

...

Gutsy: ok Hefty you are doing really well. Do you want to stop  
Hefty huffing and puffing: no I want to be Hefty again not this weak smurf  
Gutsy: well then you can do your dumb bells and weights then  
Hefty: ok  
Hefty went over to his weights and then fell over without lifting one  
Gutsy: Woah Hefty bud are you ok  
Hefty: yeah fit as a fiddle. Pass me them tablets over there (hefty points at tablets on the worktop)  
Gutsy: why  
Hefty: I need to take them so I don't go the the parallel world.  
Gutsy: I don't believe you... They don't have a prescription on them  
Hefty: please Gutsy I need them  
Gutsy: no I will need proof  
Hefty: Gutsy please  
Gutsy got up and threw the tablets at Hefty  
Gutsy: they better be what you say they are other wise I will never forgive you  
Hefty looked at them with a dizzy head. Gutsy watched him as he popped one out and then fainted  
Gutsy running up to him: HEFTY LAS... ARE YOU OK!  
The guys came into Hefty's mushroom as they had heard Gutsy  
Smurfette: what happened  
Gutsy almost in tears: I don't know e asked for some tablets I gave them to him and well he popped one then this  
Smurfette ran up to Hefty and tried to open his eyes and bring him back  
Handy: Smurfette leave him he will come back  
Smurfette burst into tears and Gutsy took her in his arms  
Gutsy: I'm sorry lassie it's all my fault  
Smurfette: no it's not Gutsy  
'Grouchy'  
Grouchy: who's there  
'Come we need you'  
Grouchy turned round and saw a smurf dressed in white at Hefty's door  
Grouchy: I ain't going with who ever you are  
'Common you downer'  
The smurf in White came up and pulled him away  
Grouchy (as he is being dragged): GUYS HELP  
Hackus: Grouchy will be ok  
Grouchy: SMURF YOU GUYS!

The smurf in white closed Hefty's door and bagged Grouchy. Then took him to another smurfs house.  
Grouchy: what's smurfing on where am I  
They un bagged Grouchy  
'So grouchy brother what's been happening'  
Grouchy: what do you want vanity  
Vanity: Tufty sent me to get you  
Grouchy: why  
Vanity: I don't know why  
Grouchy: you know I don't want to be around you  
Vanity: nor me around you  
Grouchy: then why the smurf and I here  
Tufty: because Grouchy we have something  
Tufty waves Hefty's prescribed medication in the air  
Grouchy: how did you get that  
Tufty: don't trust every smurf in your group. Especially the one you love  
Grouchy frowned: who was it  
Vanity: common out!  
Vexy came out from another room  
Grouchy: Vexy, why.  
Vexy: they made me so that...  
Vanity blocked her mouth with his hand. He then put duct tape on her mouth  
Grouchy: leave her alone  
Vanity: no you downer. She needs someone with class and beauty not wrinkles and anger  
Tufty: well well Grouchy what do you have to say about that  
Grouchy too a breath and then went to say something but Tufty took out a gun and pointed it at Vexy.  
Grouchy backed away out the house tears fell down Vexys face

...

Gargamel: my little trusting smurf your awake  
Hefty: what where am I  
Gargamel: in my smurf-a-later  
Hefty: what! You said you would keep me safe  
Gargamel: I am but we said till you came back  
Hefty: no  
Azreal pushed a button and it went on  
Hefty (being badly extracted): GARGAMEL! ... YOU CANT DO THIS!  
Gargamel: why not  
Hefty: because I have two lives if you kill this one you kill the other  
Gargamel: so  
Hefty: in the other I am giving you all the smurfs  
Gargamel: but I want them  
Hefty: ok I will give you the smurfs but you have to keep me safe for a mother wee while  
Gargamel: fine  
He turned off the machine and left  
Hefty: I wounder what this had done to my real body.  
Hefty punched himself in the face to knock himself out and it worked.

...

Smurfette was wiping Hefty with a cold cloth and Handy was cleaning some of his blood... Gutsy tried to bring Hefty back and the others had left to find Grouchy  
Hefty coughed: ugh what happened  
Gutsy hugged him and whispered: I'm sorry mate  
Hefty: it's ok mate... What's going on  
Handy: you heated up and coughed up a lot of blood  
Smurfette put her hand on his head: your still quite hot. Gutsy get me the ice pack from the freezer  
Gutsy: sure thing Smurfette, hang in there bro  
Gutsy went and got an ice pack then He handed it to Smurfette. He took the cloth from Smurfette and put it in a sink  
Smurfette: thanks Gutsy  
Gusty: no problem  
Handy: so what happened to you anyway  
Hefty: Gargamel put me in a smurf-a-later and Azreal turned it on  
Handy: so that's why you want hot and coughed up all this blood  
Hefty: Yep

Grouchy busted through the door  
Grouchy: What ever you do don't take the tablets  
Hefty: why I need them  
Grouchy: Tufty and vanity have been messing with them  
Gutsy: there probably pulling your leg las  
Grouchy: still don't trust them  
Handy: ok grouchy. Hefty your just going to have to stay awake for as long as possible.  
Hefty: please I'm Hefty, the best smurf is the village  
Smurfette: your not the best when your at a weak point  
Hefty: as long as you guys stay with me  
Smurfette held Hefty's hand: don't worry we well

There was a bang on the door  
'Open up'  
Grouchy went to the door window and saw Hefty's brother outside  
Hefty whispering: who is it  
Grouchy whispering: your brother  
Gutsy whispering: don't let him in he is a disgrace to our family.  
'Open the door or we kill the girl'  
Smurfette: VEXY!  
Handy whispering: Smurfette keep it down. Grouchy don't open the door.  
Grouchy opened the door anyway.  
Handy: fine ignore me  
Hefty struggling to get up: what do you want Tufty  
Grouchy: and where is Vexy  
Farmer came out from behind Tufty with Vexy head locked in his arm. Then followed the rest of Tuftys group.  
Handy: bro let her go  
Farmer: I don't take orders from you little bro  
Smurfette: Vexy are you ok  
Vexy: no he is hurting me  
Hefty: Smurfette calm down Grouchy you back here too  
Grouchy went over to Smurfette and comforted her  
Handy and Gutsy went back too and helped Hefty up.  
Tufty: aw Bro I didn't know u needed slaves  
Vexy: if Papa saw you all he would be deeply disappointed.  
Farmer: look little lady no one cares  
Hefty was finally up and he slowly walked up to Tufty.  
Hefty: Tufty leave Vexy alone  
Tufty: why what are you going to do about it  
Hefty: I will beat you up  
Tufty: or I could do this  
Tufty pushed Hefty over and he fell with a hard bang.  
Gusty: right that's it.  
Gutsy stormed up to Tufty.  
Gutsy: listen here brother. You better leave him alone or you will have me to deal with  
Tufty: oh common Gutsy I'm not scared of you either  
Tufty punched Gutsy and Gutsy tripped him up. Then they just fought while the others stood in fear.  
Smurfette and grouchy both looked at Vexy and Hefty slowly closed his eyes  
Hefty tiredly: Guys help falling asleep  
Handy looked down at Hefty and tried to keep him awake as long as possible

Hefty whispered something in Handy's ear and Handy's face looked shocked  
Handy looked at Smurfette and then back at Hefty.  
Handy: since when, why didn't you tell me  
Hefty: because I knew it would slowly break you. You would be the 3rd wheel and I couldn't do that to you  
Handy: I could have found Marina and then we consuls have been dating together  
Hefty: we haven't been together that long Handy it's ok  
Farmer: Hey brother  
Handy looked up at Farmer  
Farmer: check out who has your little lady  
Handy looked at Tuftys gang and he saw Jokey with Marina.  
Handy: Jokey your killing her  
Handy ran up to Marina and Jokey kicked him back  
Marian quietly: Handy help, need water  
Handy: don't worry Marina I will help you  
Grouchy ran up behind Handy and held him back  
Grouchy: If my Vexy is trapped then so can your Marina  
Handy: your Vexy? And anyway Vexy isn't dying  
Farmer: we could kill her  
Farmer pulled his arm closer to his waist chocking Vexy.  
She went bright purple. So Grouchy ran up and started beating Farmer up  
Farmer dropped Vexy and fought back.  
Smurfette running up to Vexy: are you ok  
Vexy breathing deeply: yeah fine. What about him (she pointed at Hefty)  
Smurfette looked back at Hefty and she saw him lying on the floor with his eyes open. He wasn't moving or blinking  
Handy didn't bother turning round he just went up to jokey and started beating the smurf out of him.

Vexy: I will put Marina in the water you help him  
Smurfette: ok  
She ran up to Hefty and pushed/shook him, while Vexy picked up Marina and put her in the near by lake.  
Then Vexy ran back up to Smurfette and Hefty, while Marina swam away

Vexy: is he ok  
Smurfette (almost in tears): I don't think so  
Vexy: move over let me check his heart  
Vexy put her ear to Hefty's chest and she didn't hear a heart beat. She then put her fingers on his wrist and she didn't feel a pulse.  
Vexy: I'm so sorry Smurfette...  
Smurfette: please Vexy don't say the rest  
Vexy: he's dead  
Smurfette burst into tears and hugged Vexy.

All the boys stopped fighting at the sound of her cry  
Gutsy: what's the matter lassie  
Vexy looked at Hefty while she hugged Smurfette  
Handy, Grouchy and Gusty went up to him and checked him out for themselves

Gutsy after checking hefty looked at his brothers gang.  
Gutsy: you win now get smurfed  
Tufty: we always win... Common guys  
They wakes off and Handy ran for Papa.  
Grouchy: but he can't be, he's Hefty.  
Gutsy: I'm afraid Hefty wasn't so Hefty this time  
The rest of the gang came in  
Painter: we couldn't find... Oh there you are  
Hackus: why is Grouchy leaking  
Painter: Grouchy you never cry  
Grouchy: It's Hefty...  
Hackus: what about Hefty  
Gutsy: he's dead


	12. Chapter 12

Papa an Handy came running through the door.  
Papa: Handy, Gutsy pick him up and take him to my lab as soon as possible  
Handy: Grouchy are you crying  
Grouchy: smurf up and help him  
Gutsy and Handy lifted Hefty up and took him to Papa's lab. The others followed behind but sat outside the lab.  
Smurfette still crying: Hefty can't be dead... He just can't be.  
Vexy: I know it's hard sis but you might have to let him go  
Smurfette: I can't... He was the first smurf I ever met. The one who has been there for me.  
Grouchy sat on the other side of Smurfette (Vexy was on one side)  
Grouchy: Smurfette we're here for you  
Vexy: We... As in me and you  
Grouchy: yeah  
Smurfette: thanks you guys.  
Vexy hugged Smurfette and Smurfette held out her arm for Grouchy to, so he did.

About 5 mins later handy and gutsy came out  
Smurfette: is he ok  
Gutsy: I'm sorry lassie it's not looking good  
Handy: good news is Papa is sure he can bring him back  
Vexy: it's getting late. Smurfette come to my place and sleep over  
Smurfette: ok  
Handy: or we could all camp out here  
Grouchy: yeah that's a good idea  
Painter: I will get the tents  
Hackus: Hackus get supply's  
Grouchy: I will help him

Painter Hackus and grouchy left and the other 4 sat and hugged  
Handy: I hope Painter gets a really big tent that fits us all  
Vexy: me too

After about 10 mins the 3 boys came back with the tents and supplies  
They set up and then jumped into their sleeping bags.  
Gutsy: night lads and lassies  
Handy: night  
Vexy: night  
Smurfette: night  
Painter: sweet dreams  
Hackus: Night sisters and step brothers  
Grouchy: I hate goodnights

They all fell asleep

(Smurfette's dream)  
In the smurf village someone was banging on the tent  
'SMURFETTE!'  
Smurfette: Hefty is that you!  
Hefty: yes Smurfette it's me... But shh. Common out  
Smurfette crawled out I the tent  
Smurfette: this can't be possible your dead  
Hefty: but this is a dream. Here am alive but I still have normal Hefty's personality  
A year ran down Smurfette's face and Hefty wiped it.  
Smurfette: Hefty if this is a dream I never want to wake up  
Hefty: but you have to at one point.  
Smurfette: but Hefty I don't want to lose you  
Hefty hugged her: I don't want to lose you either. How about if I do die I ghost the village  
Smurfette: but you know what happened to the last smurf who died and ghost. He is still in a container  
Hefty: but I won't get caught. I'm Hefty.  
Smurfette smiled  
Hefty: Smurfette if I do die I want you to have everything  
Smurfette: but you can't die because my love for you will keep you alive  
Hefty: Smurfette remember when we met and you were evil  
Smurfette nodded  
Hefty: well the moment I met you I loved you, even though you were bad. Then you were a true blue smurf and when I would ask you out you would decline. So time and time again I watched you date bimbos like Vanity and Clumsy. But please tell me you have picked the right smurf  
Smurfette: yes. Yes I have.  
Hefty kissed Smurfette and then faded away.

Smurfette woke up and shook Vexy.  
Smurfette: Vexy, Vexy wake up!  
Vexy: what Smurfette  
Smurfette: Hefty was in my dream and he was so romantic  
Vexy: go to bed and dream some more of him then.  
Smurfette: I can't.

There was a bang on the tent. So Smurfette opened it hoping it would be Hefty. But instead it was Tufty and he pulled her out and closed the tent

Tufty: hello cutie  
Smurfette: what do you want  
Tufty: well since my older brother is dead I thought you could be mine  
Smurfette: no chance. If rather die alone that with any other smurf. Especially you.  
Tufty: but compared to him I'm next best.  
Smurfette: if anyone is next best it would be your youngest brother  
Tufty: who the Scotsman. Please. He is the worst of us  
Smurfette: he is not. Now leave me alone  
Tufty: fine. Tufty walked off and Smurfette went back into the tent... About 5 mins after there was a bang on the tent and Smurfette opened it again and saw Hefty.

Smurfette: HEFTY! YOUR OK!  
Hefty: yep and smurfier as I'll ever be  
They hugged for a while.  
Hefty: oh Smurfette I got you something let me go get it  
Smurfette: ok  
Hefty went behind a mushroom and vanity was there.  
Hefty: thanks Vanity she is buying it  
Vanity: good because since your his brother it wasn't hard to make you look like him  
Hefty: have you got the ring  
Vanity: yep here you go Tufty... I mean Hefty

Tufty: here you go Smurfette.  
He went on one knee and opened the box  
Tufty: will you marry me  
Smurfette: oh my smurf Hefty yes  
Tufty slid the ring on her finger and kissed we hand.

The other smurfs in the village finally got out of bed and out side. Tufty told Harmony to spread the news round the village so that the village could host the wedding  
Tailor made the outfits and they were planning all of it for that night

Hefty's gang ran up to Tufty and hugged him.  
Handy: Hefty your alive  
Gutsy: and just when we were losing hope  
Smurfette: guys Hefty proposed to me  
Vexy: smurf up  
Painter : when is the wedding  
Tufty: tonight  
Grouchy: good on you Smurfette  
Hackus: HACKUS BE BEST MAN.  
Tufty: no Gutsy is going to be best man  
Handy: but Hefty you promised me best men  
Tufty: sorry handy but Gutsy is my brother.  
Handy: fine then Hefty screw the wedding I ain't going  
Smurfette: aw but Handy  
Handy: no Smurfette. Hefty can't keep a promise.  
Handy ran off crying and Grouchy ran after him  
Grouchy: Handy wait up  
Handy stopped running: what  
Grouchy put his hand on Handy's shoulder: I'm here for you bro  
Suddenly there was a bright light and then a shadow of a smurf  
The light went and Grouchy and Handy looked up at this smurf that was in front of them wearing a suit and a bow tie

Handy: who are you  
'Im Hefty... Well future Hefty. Is this the day of Smurfette's wedding.'  
Grouchy: yeah  
Handy: Hefty you survive  
Hefty: yes but i can't tell you how. Back on topic, I need you two to stop the wedding and bring me back  
Grouchy: but how  
Hefty: just think about it. I have to get back to a funeral.  
Handy: who's  
Hefty with a sad face: Papa's but that's ages away.  
Handy: why do we have to stop your wedding.  
Hefty: if I'm still dead then what other smurf could be me...  
Grouchy: actor  
Hefty rolled his eyes and opened up another time rift taking him back to his time.  
Handy: we better do what he says common.

They ran as fast as their little legs could let them all the way back to the village.  
Handy: right we will bring Hefty back and then get him to stop the wedding  
Grouchy: but how  
Handy: I don't know but we will have to think of something.  
They ran to Papas lab

Papa: boys what do you want  
Handy: Hefty where is he  
Papa: in a coffin  
Grouchy: where  
Papa: in his mushroom

The boys legged it out of Papas and to Hefty's mushroom.  
They opened the coffin to find Hefty.  
Papa ran to Hefty's with his potions.  
Papa: you might need these  
He placed them on Hefty's table  
Handy: thanks  
Papa: are you going to try and bring him back  
Grouchy: yep and before the wedding  
Papa: who's wedding  
Handy: Smurfette's  
Papa: who to  
Grouchy: Hefty  
Handy: but not this Hefty, another smurf pretending to be him.  
Papa: is it actor  
Handy: no but I think it's one of Tuftys gang, most likely Tufty  
Papa: aw that's sweet. But you boys can't bring him back, if I can't you can't  
Handy: are you sure about that  
Papa: I'm sure  
Handy: all I need to do is build a gizmo that will take some of my life and put it into Hefty  
Grouchy: why yours  
Handy: because i don't mind dying for him  
Papa: Handy you will not kill yourself for him  
Handy: why not  
Papa: because ...  
Handy. Because?  
Papa: because Hefty's timeline says that you aren't the one who does it  
Handy: then who is  
Papa: one of the Smurflings or a smurf created by a human  
Grouchy: we can't kill any of them. Especially not Vexy.  
Handy: well let's carry on making the machine  
Grouchy walked up to Papa: please don't let it be Vexy.  
Papa: I don't know who it is Grouchy.  
Grouchy walked away from Papa and Helped Handy.  
Papa: by the way boys lunch soon  
Handy: not gonna have lunch  
Grouchy: me either  
Papa: ok  
Papa then walked off and left the boys be.

Papa want to find the rest of the group and he found them at Smurfette's  
He knocked on the door and Gutsy answers.  
Gutsy: Hello Papa what would you like  
Papa: I would like you and the other boys  
Painter: but we are busy  
Papa: fine just Gutsy then.

Gutsy walked outside with Papa.  
Papa: Gutsy remember Doctor  
Gutsy: the weird girl with the odd outfit  
Papa: yes her. Well I need you to find her and her blue box. Try looking round the kings palace  
Gutsy: ok Papa, but may I ask why  
Papa: I need her help  
Gutsy: ok  
Gutsy headed off to the human world  
Papa: wait Gutsy  
Gusty turned around and Papa threw him a sandwich  
Gutsy: thanks  
Papa: take care  
So Gutsy set off yet again to the human world.

...

Handy: screwdriver  
Grouchy handed him a screwdriver  
Handy was screwing in slit of screws and when he finished his contraption it was about 4 o'clock and the wedding was in another hour

But while they were working Gutsy went through almost getting run over, stolen, trashed and more but he made it to the castle and found Doctor with Johan  
Johan: Gutsy  
Gutsy: hello Johan I was wondering if I could borrow Doctor  
Johan: why  
Gutsy: Papa needs her  
Doctor: Johan I have to go... But I may not come back  
Johan: ok Doctor if you don't I will forever miss you... Me and clockwork will  
Doctor jumped off Johan's shoulder and into Gutsy's arms  
Johan: so what's going on in the village  
Gutsy: well Hefty died  
Doctor: and I'm guessing that's why I have to come  
Gutsy: well Papa only said he wanted you. I don't know the reason why.  
Johan: how did he die  
Gutsy: I don't know  
Doctor: well let's go. Goodbye Johan... I will miss you and the others.  
Gutsy dropped Doctor onto her feet, grabbed her hand and ran with her back to the village

When they got there they saw Papa out side Hefty's mushroom. It was 4:05pm and the wedding was coming closer and closer.  
Papa: there you two are common in  
Papa opened the door and saw Hefty on a bed with a pan on his head which had a wire connecting to another pan that was on Handy's head. (Handy was also on a bed next to Hefty)  
Handy: 5, 4, 3,...  
Papa: Grouchy don't flip the switch and Handy get out  
Handy: Grouchy stop. (He sat up) Papa what are you doing  
Papa: I said no to you doing this  
Doctor: I'm here to do it  
Handy: it could kill you  
Doctor : I could regenerate  
Grouchy: regenerate?  
Papa: Doctor just go where Handy is  
Doctor went over to handy and pushed him out. She went in and put the pan on her head

Doctor: ready  
Gusty: no lassie don't do it  
Doctor: I love you Gutsy  
Grouchy flipped the switch and all of her life went into Hefty.  
When Doctors life was half drained Hefty's was half full.  
Hefty: ugh what's going on  
Doctor: I'm saving you  
Hefty looked at her: what why  
Doctor: you died. But now you are having all of my life. Hefty you can die in my life but you may change form too  
Hefty: stop it. It burns  
Doctor: you don't want my power then  
Hefty: no it's burning my body  
Doctor: fine I will just give you my lives  
Hefty: but you bare to much pain. How do you survive  
Doctor:Because over 1009 years I have had to deal with that  
Hefty: Doctor don't die for me. You have so much to live for  
Doctor: I won't die. I will change  
Hefty began to close his eyes but Doctor put a big blast of life to him to stop him  
Hefty: agh  
Doctor: don't close your eyes  
Hefty: why  
Doctor: you have to stay alive and awake to stop the wedding. And I will try and save you from the parallel world  
Hefty: thanks and who's wedding  
Handy: Smurfette's  
Hefty looked at Handy  
Hefty: to which smurf  
Handy: you  
Hefty: but I'm here  
Handy: someone is out there pretending to be you  
Hefty: who  
Handy: we think it's Tufty.  
Hefty: oh he would  
Hefty felt a tingle in his chest. He looked down and he saw his packs and his muscles were back  
Hefty then looked at doctor but her eyes were closed and she wasn't moving  
Hefty: thanks Doctor.  
Grouchy turned off the machine and Hefty was hugged but Grouchy, Handy, Gutsy and Papa.

Hefty: ok guys. I will stop the wedding, you guys get Doctor back to the human world  
Papa: I have to take Smurfette up the isle to Tufty.  
Hefty: I will burst in when they say any objections  
Gutsy: I have to pretend to be best man  
Grouchy: let's hope this goes to plan  
Handy: common Grouchy

The smurfs split up and went to go crash the wedding


	13. Chapter 13

The organs went playing here comes the bride and Tufty was at the top with Gutsy looking formal (also still looked like Hefty). Smurfette walked up the middle if the church with a big white sparkly dress on and had linked arms with Papa who was wearing a white suit. Hackus and Painter held the bottom so it wouldn't trail on the ground.

She got to the top and Grandpa said all the boring wedding rubbish...  
Grandpa:... Is there any objections to this marriage, speak now or forever hold your piece.  
Suddenly the church doors flung open  
'I OBJECT'  
Everyone turned around to see Hefty  
Smurfette: Hefty... But it can't be your here and there.  
Tufty: Smurfette I'm the real Hefty... Check out the smurfs who's missing... Who could that be  
Smurfette looked round her guests  
Smurfette: TUFTY! Your not gonna wreck this wedding  
Hefty: no I'm the real Hefty  
Smurfette: you both can't be the real one  
Tufty: Smurfette my darling, I am the real Hefty  
Hefty: NO I AM!  
Tufty: wanna fight about it then Tufty  
Hefty: bring it on  
Tufty ran up to Hefty and started beating the smurf out of him. But Hefty was also beating the smurf out of Tufty.

Smurfette: STOP IT!  
The two boys stopped but Tuftys suit had ripped off and they both looked the same  
Jokey threw a dart gun to Smurfette, so she caught it and pointed it at the boys

Smurfette: ok I'm going to ask you both some questions. First question: when you met me Hefty what was the first thing I did  
Tufty: took away my hot dog  
Hefty: I was going to say that. You weren't even there  
Smurfette: question two: when did you first get knocked out  
Tufty: when I saved you. The dinning hall was falling in but I threw you into Gutsys arms  
Hefty: Tufty stop saying my words  
Smurfette: question three: when me and Hefty were alone once you came back what did you do  
Hefty: I asked you out  
Smurfette: question four: what did you say in my dream  
Hefty: that I would always be alive in your dreams and that I loved you even when you were Gargamels  
Smurfette: question five: who was my first love  
Tufty: vanity  
Smurfette shot the dart at Hefty and he fell to the floor  
Smurfette: Hefty come here  
Tufty ran up to Smurfette and hugged her  
Gutsy ran up to Hefty  
Gutsy: hey Smurfette did you know that our family was born with something  
Smurfette: all smurfs are  
Gutsy: but our family is different. Check Hefty's ear  
Smurfette looked at Tuftys ears  
Smurfette: what about them  
Gutsy: Hefty had your name tattooed round the back of one and hearts round the other  
Smurfette didn't see that on Tuftys ears instead she saw a skull and cross bones. Her face fell and she backed away from Tufty  
Smurfette: I hit my baby with the dart.  
Smurfette ran off out of the church and it happened to be raining so she got dirty and wet.

Tufty: look what you did little bro.  
Gusty: me... Me!  
Papa: Tufty my lab now  
Tufty: no way  
Tufty grabbed the dart gun and he grabbed Hefty. He pointed it at Hefty's head.  
Tufty: I ain't going anywhere papa  
Papa: Tufty drop the gun  
Tufty: why  
Papa: because what good will it do  
Suddenly something hit Tufty and he fell sir wards on top of Hefty.  
As they fell you saw grouchy with a frying pan and handy with a baseball bat.

Grouchy: whoops that was a total accident on purpose.  
Handy: yeah we totally did not mean to do that when we actually did mean it  
Grouchy: by the way we saw some brown fabric round some bushes  
Papa: thank you boys. Please help bring Hefty back round  
Handy: did he die again  
Gutsy: no Smurfette shot the wrong Hefty  
Grouchy: girls they always get it wrong  
Grandpa: everyone leave the church

Everyone left and Tufty was taken to Smurf Jail (time out). They finally got Hefty up again within a matter of 5 minutes  
Hefty opening his eyes: ugh man I had a bad dream. Smurfette shot me with a dart at her wedding.  
Gutsy: that really happened  
Hefty: WHAT!  
Hefty looked at his leg and saw the dart still in  
Handy: we were scared to take it out. It's too deep in your skin  
Hefty: oh common. One of you pull it out  
Gutsy put his hands on the dart ok brace yourself... 3, 2 (Gutsy pulled the dart out)  
Hefty: OH MU SMURF!  
Gutsy: 1... Wow Hefty look  
Hefty looked at where the dart was and it was glowing. When it finished glowing his skin was healed  
Hefty: how did that happen  
Handy: it must have been from Doctor  
Grouchy: isn't Smurfette still gone  
Hefty jumped to his feat  
Hefty: guys don't follow me  
Hefty then ran off to find Smurfette.  
Hefty: SMURFETTE! SMURFETTE!  
He stopped as he had heard crying near the big oak tree  
He slowly walked up behind the tree an sat down.  
Smurfette: Surly I would know my Hefty but no. I had to shoot a dart at him and I didn't even check it. He could be dead and it's all my fault. Smurfette kept crying into her lap.  
Hefty whispering to himself: should I leave her or should I let her know I'm here. Plus how do you talk to a girl who thinks your dead. I will just go up to her.  
Hefty slowly slid round the tree and over to Smurfette. He held her shoulder and changed his voice to Gutsy's.  
Hefty: lassie Hefty's ok  
Smurfette: no he's not Gutsy I killed him  
Hefty: do you want a hug  
Smurfette: yes please  
Smurfette wrapped her arms round Hefty's waist. As she hugged him she felt his muscles and looked up with hope  
Smurfette: HEFTY! YOUR OK!  
Hefty: I didn't know how else to approach you  
Smurfette: I didn't kill you!  
Hefty: no you didn't.  
Smurfette squeezed him tight.  
Smurfette: I never want to lose you and I'm sorry I chose Tufty thinking he was you. Please forgive me  
Hefty pushed Smurfette off his shoulder. He held her head with his index finger and his thumb in his left hand and wiped her tears with his right thumb.

Hefty: Smurfette I was never mad at you. I don't blame you for picking Tufty he answered more questions because I wasn't fast enough. Pluss look at where the dart hit there is no mark, because Doctor saved me when I died  
Smurfette: but you should hate me. I could have killed you again.  
Hefty: I'm used to dying now. I'm not angry with you because I love you too much.  
Smurfette: Hefty I love you too  
Hefty pulled Smurfette close and he kissed her  
She kissed him back and they didn't stop for about 19mins

When they stopped  
Smurfette looked at Hefty with her saddest eyes  
Hefty: what's up  
Smurfette: I can't look at you without remembering that your the man I almost killed.  
Hefty: but Smurfette I could jump from the the tallest building and still not die  
Smurfette: how  
Hefty: thank Doctor  
Smurfette: where is she  
Hefty: well I think she died  
Smurfette: oh well. At least your alive.  
She hugged him and it was comming on midnight  
Hefty: I haven't eaten all day  
Smurfette: me either  
Hefty: do you want to come to mine and I will cook us up something  
Smurfette: sure  
Hefty got up and Smurfette stretched out her arms. Hefty pulled her up and lifted her up like a baby in his arms. He walked to his mushroom with her in his arms... On the way they talked

Smurfette: this is better than the first time you picked me up  
Hefty: I am grown up now  
Smurfette: please. You boys never grow up  
Hefty: your right, but I am more charming now  
Smurfette: yep

They finally got to Hefty's mushroom and Hefty kicked the door open and he placed Smurfette on his couch.  
Hefty: right I'm gonna make some grub  
Smurfette: ok I'm going to go for a shower... Am I allowed  
Hefty: yeah. Leave that ragged dress in the bathroom and I will give it to tailor.  
Smurfette: wait I might go for a bath  
Hefty: do what you like, I don't mind.  
Smurfette went upstairs and filled a bath for herself. When it was filled she jumped in and relaxed with some quiet music, bubble bath (with jets) and candle light.  
Hefty made some soup, Smurfette's favourite meal and his own smurfberry pie for him and Smurfette. He also set up a romantic table for two outside with flowers and candles.  
When Smurfette finished in her bath there was a purple sparkly dress hanging over Hefty's bedroom door. It had a note that said 'My darling Smurfette, put this on and come down stairs when your done xxx love Sir Hefty'  
She smiled and put it on while Hefty finished up.  
He went to his downstairs toilet room and put on his white tux and his most expensive Aftershave

When he came out he saw Smurfette gracefully walking down the stairs.  
Smurfette: wow Hefty you clean up quite well  
Hefty: thank you. Your looking very smurfy tonight yourself  
Smurfette: why thank you  
Hefty held his hand out like a gentleman and Smurfette grabbed it gently. He led her outside and he pulled out her chair.  
Smurfette as she sits down: why thank you Hefty. You have really gone all out  
Hefty tucking her chair back in: well I want our first official date to be the best  
Smurfette: aww your so sweet  
Hefty: let me go get our starter and we can enjoy a lovely meal  
Hefty went to get the soup starter... When he came back he placed it in front of Smurfette and one in front of him.  
He then sat down.

Smurfette: you really wan to this to go well don't you  
Hefty: yep, I have waited too long for you Smurfette. I'm not going to lose you that fast  
Smurfette: aww Hefty. Not a lot of smurfs see this side if you.  
Hefty: I know they all think all I do is exercise, cause trouble and get hurt or die  
Smurfette: but there's much more to you than that.  
Hefty smiled and then they started on their soup.

They finished the soup and Hefty brought through Smurfette's favourite meal. They sat and ate. Talked, laughed, flirted, and just were being romantic. When they finished that hefty brought through his pie and Smurfette loves it. She said it was better than any of Greedy's or bakers pies. Hefty: it's was beautiful just like you  
He gazed into Smurfette's eyes and she gazed back. Hefty then got up and got all the forty dishes and took them to the kitchen... As he left he said 'see you in my room'  
Smurfette went to get up herself but Hefty came through and untucked her chair and then tucked it back in when she hand left. She went up and got changed while Hefty did the dishes. When he was done he put on his nightgown and went upstair and lay next to Smurfette.  
They kissed and cuddled untill the lights went out. (Lots of loud nosies happened during that incident that happens at Hefty's mushroom that night but can not be written)


	14. Chapter 14

That morning  
Smurfette: Hefty last night was amazing  
Hefty: it sure was  
There was a knock on Hefty's door.  
Smurfette whispering: oh no  
Hefty whispering: get dressed I will go see who that is  
Smurfette: like that  
Hefty: no  
Hefty put his dressing gown on and went downstairs to the door.  
Hefty: who is it  
'Oh my smurf your alive. It's me Handy open the door!'  
Hefty opened the door and Handy hugged him.  
Hefty: what's the matter Handy  
Handy: Tufty broke out and He is out to get you.  
Hefty: don't worry Handy I'm ok  
Handy: is Smurfette ok  
Hefty: uh yeah she stayed at mine  
Handy: Hefty are you hiding something from me  
Hefty: No just go do your chores.  
Handy: ok Hefty... Remember if you want to talk I'm here  
Handy left and Hefty closed the door as fast as possible.  
Hefty then went upstair and he knocked on the bedroom door.  
Hefty: Smurfette are you in there  
Smurfette: no I'm in the bathroom  
Hefty: ok. I'm going to get dressed.  
Smurfette: ok

Hefty went into his room and got dressed and then when he was done went down and made toast for him and Smurfette.  
When Smurfette came down the toast was almost done. She looked out the window and it was a miserable day.

Smurfette: so what's the plan for today  
Hefty: I need to catchup on chores  
Smurfette: but it's wet, windy and cold outside.  
Hefty: I know but they have to be done.  
Smurfette: do you want me to stay here  
Hefty: if you want, or you could go see Vexy.  
Smurfette: do you think Grouchy likes her  
Hefty: duh. It's obvious he does.  
The toast popped and Hefty took them and buttered them  
Hefty: do you want anything else on your toast  
Smurfette: jam please  
Hefty took the jam out the fridge and put it on her toast. Then he cut them, put them on a plate each and took them to the table.  
Hefty pulling out Smurfette's chair: would you like a cup of tea  
Smurfette sitting down: yes please 1 suger and some milk.  
Hefty tucking her chair back in: ok  
He then went to the already boiled kettle and made some tea for them.  
He finished making the tea and he took it to the table  
Hefty sat down and they both started eating.  
Smurfette: Hefty, do you get paid for this  
Hefty: no why  
Smurfette: Handy does  
Hefty: I know. I don't because I didn't sign Papa's stupid form  
Smurfette: what form and why  
Hefty: it was a from that said you get paid for working hard and doing what your told. Basically being a slave.  
Smurfette: but Handy still hangs around with you guys  
Hefty: it's because Handy's job isn't as important. If I signed I would have to cut trees, take heave things to other places and more. But the worst would be to work with Tufty.  
Smurfette: didn't he use to be called Tuffy.  
Hefty: yeah but he didn't like it so it's now Tufty. Maybe I will call him Tuffy again  
Smurfette: don't he might beat you up  
Hefty he can't harm me.  
Smurfette: yes he can  
Hefty: na look  
He pulled a knife out of a drawer and slit the back of his right hand with it.  
Smurfette: why did you do that  
Hefty: just watch it  
His hand started glowing and when it stopped it was all better.  
Smurfette: it's like you didn't even cut yourself  
Hefty: I know pretty cool.  
Hefty then looked at the clock.  
Hefty: 8:55 I better get to work  
They finished their tea and toast and he left it on the worktop.  
Hefty: I will wash it when I get back  
He put on a jacket, went to Smurfette and kissed her, then he left.  
Smurfette: I will tidy this place up and then go and see Vexy.

Smurfette tidied Hefty's mushroom and then went to Vexys house.  
She knocked on the door  
Vexy: who is it  
Smurfette: it's me Smurfette open up  
Vexy opened the door and let her in. They hugged and then went over to Vexys couch.  
Smurfette: is there anyone else here  
Vexy: no just me and you. Why  
Smurfette: because I don't want any smurf knowing this.  
Vexy: what  
Smurfette: me and Hefty smurfed last night  
Vexy: no way. Was he using protection  
Smurfette: I hope so  
Vexy: don't mean to be rude but was it good  
Smurfette: yep.  
Vexy: you sure have a good smurf then. I mean he is fit.  
Smurfette: and he is cute, smurfy and romantic  
Vexy: romantic... Hefty? You have to be joking. That's like saying Grouchy's farts don't smell  
The laughed.  
Smurfette: well they really do smell. And yeah he is really romantic  
Vexy: he could have been really drunk  
Smurfette: he doesn't drink... Dose he  
Vexy: I have seen him at the bar before, with grouchy and the others  
Smurfette: he will have a reason why though... Vexy quick question, do you like Grouchy  
Vexy: no I like Gutsy. Me and grouchy are just good friends.  
Smurfette: you like Gutsy  
Vexy: yeah he is so different to the others  
Smurfette: but if I marry Hefty you can't have Gutsy  
Vexy with a sad face: I know.  
Smurfette: apart from Gutsy who do you like.  
Vexy: there is someone I like more than Gutsy  
Smurfette: who  
Vexy biting her bottom lip: Hefty  
Smurfette: no seriously  
Vexy: I'm being serious  
Smurfette: but he's my boyfriend  
Vexy: i know but he is just so fit  
Smurfette: well he is mine so back off  
Vexy: I wonder if he likes me  
Smurfette: no he likes me  
There was a knock at the door  
Smurfette: I'll get it Smurfette opened the door and saw Grouchy.  
Smurfette: hey Grouchy.  
Grouchy: I hate hey  
Smurfette: what's wrong  
Grouchy: Hefty was helping and then Papa sent him to get something or other. And he still isn't back  
Smurfette: how long has he been gone  
Grouchy: well he was working for like 30 secs and then he saw out  
Vexy: Smurfette let him in  
Smurfette let Grouchy in.  
Grouchy butting his bottom lip: hey Vexy  
Vexy: hey. Sup  
Grouchy: um nothing yourself  
Smurfette pushed Grouchy on top of Vexy.  
Both: HEY!  
Smurfette: sorry was streaching and Grouchy, Hefty will be ok.  
Grouchy: Hefty oh I don't care about him. I was just telling you  
Grouchy got up and handed Smurfette a note  
Smurfette read the note  
Smurfette: just ask her then  
Grouchy: I'm not that kind of smurf  
Smurfette: if you don't I will  
Grouchy: fine... (He turned to Vexy) Vexy do you wanna go out with me.  
Vexy gob smacked: Grouchy were just friends. You know I like Gutsy.  
Grouchy looking sadly at the ground: oh ok. He began to walk off  
Vexy: Grouchy wait  
Grouchy stopped walking. Vexy ran up to him and turned him around...  
Vexy: I will go out with you. Mainly because Gutsy can't have me  
Grouchy: how can't he  
Vexy: because if Smurfette marries Hefty then he will be my brother... Kinda. That and your were my next choice  
Grouchy looked at her and smiled: thanks Vexy  
She kissed him and he didn't let go.  
Smurfette stood awkwardly but didn't watch them.  
All of a sudden Hefty appeared in Vexy's house. The two stopped kissing.  
Smurfette: HEFTY! How did you get in  
Hefty: Gargamel knocked me unconscious and put a spell on me that made me a glitch.  
Grouchy: how did he get you  
Hefty: long story  
Vexy: it will wear off won't it  
Hefty: I Donno but will one of you come and see Papa with me  
Smurfette ran up to Hefty and hugged him: I will  
Hefty hugged her back and then he glitched out of Vexy's mushroom with her.  
At Papa's lab  
Hefty and Smurfette appeared out of nowhere  
Hefty: Papa  
Papa turned round: Smurfette, Hefty I didn't see you come in  
Smurfette: that's the reason why were here  
Hefty: Papa when you sent me to Gargamel's he turned me into a glitch  
Papa: how did he manage that  
Hefty: with a poison  
Papa: I see. Well we will have to wait until it wears off  
Hefty: how long will that be  
Papa: it's hard to tell. Could be weeks, months or years  
Hefty glitched in front of Papa  
Hefty: please Papa at least try and make a poison  
Papa: Hefty it won't work. Now go and do your chores  
Hefty walked over to Smurfette and grabbed her hand. Instead of glitch inch they walked out.

When they were out  
Smurfette: you will be ok won't you  
Hefty: yeah. After all I am Hefty smurf the strongest smurf in the village  
Smurfette smiled: and your all mine  
Hefty: and Vexy's  
Smurfette: WHAT!  
Hefty: I'm kidding  
Smurfette: you better be  
Hefty: I am now run along.  
They kissed and then she ran off (so her hair wouldn't get wet). She ran to Bakers bakery this time and Hefty went to do his chores.  
Smurfette at the bakery  
Smurfette banging on the bakery door: BAKER OPEN UP!  
Greedy opened the door and Smurfette ran in  
Baker: what's up Smurfette  
Smurfette: a lot  
Greedy: like?  
Smurfette: oh just stuff to do with Hefty  
Baker: are you going to tell us  
Smurfette: I would but um  
'Is it because they are my boys'  
Smurfette looked around but didn't see who said that.  
Smurfette: yeah  
A smurf came out of nowhere but all you saw was his shadow.  
'Are you not going to tell us that he is a Glitch'  
Smurfette: how do you know  
Baker: he knows all  
Smurfette: Brainy  
'Nope. But that's a huge insult.'  
Smurfette: give me a clue to who you are  
'You almost married me.'  
Smurfette: Tufty  
Tufty: yep.  
He stepped out of the shadows  
Tufty: and it wasn't Gargamel who turned him into a glitch, it was me  
Smurfette: Hefty said it was Gargamel  
Tufty: Smurfette sometimes he doesn't see everything what happens. What happened was I made the poison but left it at Gargamels. He was going to use poison but I want to kill Hefty so instead I made Gargamel make him a glitch  
Smurfette: what had Hefty ever done to you  
Tufty: where do I start. He has tried to kill me, he has poisoned me, humiliated me, stabbed me, and much much more.  
Smurfette: Hefty wouldn't do that  
Tufty: oh but he did. He was the most hated smurf in the village until you came along  
Smurfette: me  
Tufty: you changed him. Even though you were evil he changed to be good and ever since he hasn't been the same  
Smurfette: that's a good thing  
Tufty: for me and the others yes for him not really.  
Smurfette: what will make you stop all this  
Tufty: mmm how about you being mine  
Smurfette: I won't be yours I'm Hefty's.  
'Tuffy back off'  
Smurfette: Hefty  
Hefty glitched over to Smurfette  
Tufty: I'm not Tuffy anymore  
Hefty: listen here Tuffy. You leave my Smurfette alone or some serious suger honey ice tea will go down  
Tufty: bring it  
Smurfette: Hefty are you sure you know what your doing (she grabs his hand).  
Hefty: not really. But I just want you safe.  
Tufty: aww how sweet... Not  
Hefty glitched and hit Tufty from behind  
Tufty: I see this won't be a fair fight.  
Hefty glitched in front of him and held out his hand to help him up  
Hefty: common bro  
Tufty grabbed his hand and pulled Hefty but he glitched behind him and pulled him up.  
Hefty: Tufty since it's not going to be a fair fight I'm going to help you  
Smurfette: he turned you into a glitch  
Hefty: I heard but still  
Tufty: what happened to you  
Hefty: I grew up  
Tufty: growing up is rubbish.  
Hefty glitched over to Smurfette  
Hefty: all you need is love  
Tufty: your so weak  
Hefty looked at Tufty and then glitched out the bakery with Smurfette  
Baker: did we just watch all that  
Greedy with a mouth full of food: I didn't  
Baker: Greedy did you eat everything I just made  
Tufty: smurf up you too I'm thinking  
Baker: about  
Tufty: glitches  
Greedy: ok?

... Hefty and Smurfette appeared in Vexy's mushroom. The first thing they saw was Vexy and Grouchy making out on her couch.  
Hefty and Smurfette: oh la la  
They stopped and looked at them  
Vexy and Grouchy: ummm  
Smurfette: we only just came  
Hefty: um Grouchy we have chores  
Grouchy: um I finished mine  
Hefty: um... Common lets leave the girls be then  
Grouchy looked at Vexy and she nodded  
Grouchy: ok  
Grouchy got up and left with Hefty.

Vexy: I can explain  
Smurfette: no need  
Vexy: he is so romantic  
Smurfette laughed: Grouchy... Romantic...  
Vexy: yeah really surprising  
Smurfette: we should double date  
Vexy: yeah... I don't think Grouchy would be happy with that though  
Smurfette: it's ok  
Vexy: can we talk about what you just saw  
Smurfette: if you want

...

Grouchy: Hefty what you saw its hard to explain  
Hefty: me and Smurfette did worse last night  
Grouchy: what like doing it  
Hefty: exactly that  
Grouchy: were you drunk  
Hefty: kinda.  
Grouchy: Hefty have you been drunk when the hole parallel world thing was going on  
Hefty: kinda  
Grouchy: does Smurfette know you drink  
Hefty: no but I'm going to stop. Does Vexy know you drink  
Grouchy: no. I'll stop if you stop  
Hefty: deal  
They shook hands and went to do their chores  
Grouchy: you know I lied about my chores right  
Hefty: yep you just wanted to be with Vexy


	15. Chapter 15

The weather was brighter and it wasn't raining or windy anymore, There was just a slight breeze.  
apa was at Grandpa's mushroom.  
Papa opened his mouth to say something and then didn't  
Grandpa: what's on your mind Papa  
Papa: nothing it just Hefty  
Grandpa: I've never been to fussed for Hefty  
Papa: it's just he's a strange smurf now  
Grandpa: he's always been strange  
Papa: but... Oh never mind  
Tufty busted through the door  
Tufty: um trouble in the village  
Papa: what is it  
Tufty: the glitch managed to mess up the village  
Grandpa: who's the glitch  
Tufty: who do you think  
Grandpa looked at Papa  
Papa: common lets see what Hefty's messed up  
They left and there was a tree in the middle of the village  
Hefty: it's not what it looks like  
Grandpa walked up to Hefty who was in front of the tree  
Papa: Hefty what happened  
Grandpa: Hefty get out the village  
Hefty: But!  
Grandpa: OUT  
Papa: why?  
Grandpa: he's a threat to us  
Tufty smirked  
Hefty: what!  
Grandpa: not a word from you. Out  
Hefty walked out the village and all the smurfs had seen that dramatic scene  
Smurfette ran from Vexy's mushroom to the gates of the village where Vanity and Greedy were stopping Hefty's gang from helping  
Smurfette screaming and crying: HEFTY!  
Hefty just walked off with his head hung in shame

Papa turned to Grandpa  
Papa: he doesn't have to be kicked out  
Grandpa: I won't have a glitch in the village  
Papa: why  
Grandpa pointing at the fallen over tree: they cause destruction  
Papa: we could have kept him safe somewhere  
Grandpa: no Papa I'm the eldest and the wisest. Pluss you know Hefty has had a bad record  
Papa: he was going through a tuff time  
Tufty: Papa, Grandpa's right Hefty is dangerous. He should have stayed out when he first left  
Papa: Tufty stay out of this  
Grandpa: Hefty is staying out and that's that.  
Papa: Grandpa listen. Listen to his gang scream. Who's the loudest?  
Grandpa looked at them all at the gates trying to get on the other side but the 2 smurfs stopping them.  
Grandpa: Smurfette  
Papa: she will never forgive you for this  
Grandpa: she will have to  
Grandpa just walked off and ended the conversation

Smurfette: HEFTY! DONT LEAVE! PLEASE!  
Hefty went to turn his head but he just glitched out of sight  
Smurfette: HEFTY!  
Handy hugging Smurfette and crying: it's ok he will be back.  
Tufty walking up to them: no Grandpa said to Papa he is banished from the village never to return  
Handy: smurf up Tufty  
Gutsy: we know he can't come back.  
Vexy: he will be ok he's Hefty  
Tufty: he will be ok unless he meets and bad guy or the other outlaws  
Painter: Hefty's the only outlaw we have ever had  
Tufty: I beg to differ  
Tufty looked at Grouchy and all the others looked at him too  
Tufty: oh Grouchy they don't know  
Grouchy: it's something they don't need to know  
Tufty: Grouchy has been outlawed for trying to kill a smurf  
Grouchy: it wasn't like that.  
Painter: what does he mean Grouchy  
Grouchy: if doesn't matter  
Tufty: he tried to kill Clumsy  
Grouchy: yeah but I was... Never mind  
Tufty: you were what Grouchy  
Grouchy looked at Vexy and then Smurfette, then he didn't say anything.

Tufty walked away  
A tear ran down Grouchy's face.  
Vexy: Grouchy  
Grouchy: just leave me alone  
Grouchy pushed past his brother and Greedy and he tried to jump the fence but his fellow guy group members were pulling him down  
Handy stayed with Smurfette though

Smurfette: do you think he will be ok  
Handy: yeah  
Smurfette: will you look after me Handy  
Handy: yeah. Common lets go to mine  
Smurfette: can we go to Hefty's  
Handy: if you want  
Smurfette: please... By the way Handy, your such a good friend  
Handy: so are you Smurfette

Handy and Smurfette walked to Hefty's mushroom, the door was unlocked so they just walked in and left the door open

Handy went through Hefty's stuff while Smurfette sat on the couch  
He opened a drawer and saw a gun. A knife, a rope and more little sharp objects  
Handy: why does he have these  
Smurfette: what  
Handy pulled out the drawer and sat beside Smurfette wit it on his lap  
Smurfette: maybe he has it to kill Tufty  
Gutsy was at the door with Grouchy  
Grouchy: the stuff in the drawer are weapons he used on people  
Smurfette: weapons?  
Grouchy: Hefty wouldn't really kill people  
Grouchy: well more like badly injure them.  
Smurfette: but he's so nice  
Gutsy: he just stopped it all when you came along  
Smurfette: me  
Handy: yeah. But he was outlawed before you as well for it.  
Smurfette: so if he's alone by himself do you think he would kill again  
Grouchy: maybe  
Smurfette: he's alone right now outlawed  
Handy: but glitches can't do anything  
Smurfette looked puzzled at him  
Handy: a glitch that's not from a game can't fight or be bad.  
Smurfette: we still need to help him  
'What was with all the tears'  
The four turned round and saw the ghost of Doctor smurf  
Smurfette: cause last time it was Papa who made him leave and he came back all scared and cut.  
Handy: when he was out last Hefty ran into all the bad guys at once, he really didn't care at that point  
Gutsy: they extracted his essence.  
Grouchy: almost killing him  
Doctor: don't worry he will be ok. Glitches can survive, there outlawed because they can cause danger. That and Hefty has most of my power/energy/life  
Handy: but you died  
Doctor: wrong. I'm still alive but I'm different  
Gutsy: but we see you  
Doctor: this is the ghost of my old body, but I can still help. I will get what I am now to look after Hefty  
Smurfette: can you make him a smurf again  
Doctor maybe but handy I need you to invent this  
Doctor handed handy a blueprint of a DS and a game  
Handy: why  
Doctor: it will save him. Oh also you will need a laptop and a projector  
Handy: a what  
Doctor handed him more blueprints.  
Handy: oh them... I will go make all of these  
Handy left and went to his work shop  
Doctor: take your time  
Smurfette: look after our Hefty alright  
Doctor: will do  
Doctor floated away.

...

Hefty: it's no fair. Why do I have to be outlawed  
'Because your dangerous'  
Hefty: who's there  
'Your old friend'  
Hefty turned around and he saw a copy of himself when he was bad  
Glitch Hefty: it can't be  
Copy Hefty: I know it can't. Hi well I better kill you  
GHefty: you can't cause I'm a glitch  
CHefty: still I can try  
GHefty: or I can help you  
CHefty: how  
GHefty: well you have to tell me how your here first  
CHefty: how do you think. I'm a copy meaning someone made me  
GHefty: Gargamel  
CHefty: nope he was a smurf who hated us  
GHefty: Tufty  
CHefty: who's Tufty I was meaning Tuffy  
GHerty: good one. Wait your not hurt are you  
CHefty: no why  
GHefty: return to the village. Be me but you can't be bad  
CHefty: why  
GHefty: because there's a Smurfette who loves me with all her heart. If you go back and be a good one of me and be her boyfriend. Then you would be doing me a solid by keeping her safe  
CHefty: wow a Smurfette. Never thought we'd have one... Alright me I will go be you and keep our group safe. As for Smurfette, she will be loved  
GHefty: thanks and if I return ok you have to go  
CHefty: where  
GHefty: we will think of something when the time comes  
CHefty: ok  
Glitch Hefty pointed him in the direction of the village and Copy Hefty left

...

Gutsy: wait. Glitches can't go in water  
Smurfette: and if Marian asks him to go in  
Grouchy: he won't stop glitching  
'Dont worry I'm ok'  
Smurfette turned round and looked at the door  
Smurfette: HEFTY!  
She jumped off the couch and into Hefty's arms.  
Grouchy: how are you here  
Hefty: the glitching stopped  
Gutsy: well welcome home laddie.  
Smurfette: we have to tell Handy your ok  
Grouchy: and Vexy  
Gutsy: don't forget Painter and Hackus  
Hefty: um no need yet... Let's just hang here for a while  
Smurfette: if you say so.

...

'Hefty!'  
Hefty turned round: Doctor  
Him and Doctor hugged even though she was a ghost and he is a glitch.  
Doctor: don't go near water  
Hefty: I wasn't planning too  
Doctor: Handy is going to help you and so will I  
Hefty glitched but he stayed in the same place.  
Doctor: I have to get you to me as fast  
Hefty: doctor if I get better when I'm hurt why isn't it working for this  
Doctor: because glitching is a reflex/power where I'm from. I need you to follow me to the human world  
Hefty: ok... By the way we can't get to you if your here  
Doctor: it's confusing  
Hefty: ok  
They floated/glitched to the human world and a man with a grey hair and bushy eyebrows came up to them.  
He couldn't see the ghost.  
'You must be Hefty'  
Hefty: yes and you are  
'Im the Doctor. The 12th Doctor'  
Hefty: but I'm with Doctor and your a man  
Ghost Doctor: I was one if the forgetten regenerations and it was the only time I was a girl.  
Doctor: well Hefty come with me I will look after you  
Doctor held out his hand and Hefty glitched onto it  
Hefty then went to look at ghost Doctor but she was gone

Doctor pocking Hefty: your a glitch  
Everytime he picked him he glitched  
Hefty: yeah. I was banished from my village because I'm a glitch  
Doctor: well I could help you.

...

Handy: finally finished everything. Wait until the guys see all this.  
Handy put all the gadgets in a big bag and ran to Hefty's mushroom and banged on the door.  
Hefty opened it  
Handy dropping the bag: Hefty! But it can't be  
Hefty: it's me Handy  
Hefty went to hug Handy but handy stepped back and fell back over the bag.  
Hefty: are you ok Handy  
Handy: yeah I just left something  
Handy got up and legged it  
He ran to Vexy's  
Handy banging on the door: VEXY OPEN UP!  
Vexy opened the door: what is it Handy.  
Handy: Hefty's back  
Vexy: that's good isn't it  
Handy: he hasn't been gonna a day and he was just let back in  
Vexy: so... Maybe it just wore off  
Handy: I don't think it's Hefty... Come with me I can prove it  
Vexy: ok Handy  
Handy dragged Vexy out back to Hefty's house  
They got there and Vexy knocked on Hefty's door. Handy looked and his bag was gone  
Hefty answered the door  
Hefty leaning against the door: hello (said Grouchy in smurfs 2when he see's Vexy)  
Vexy: um hey Hefty. Ur hat needs adjusting, turn around.  
Hefty turned around and Vexy fixed his hat but looked at the back of his ears  
Vexy: there you go...  
Vexy whispering to Handy: I think your right. There's no tattoos.  
Handy whispering: I knew it. Just don't tell the others.  
Hefty: by the way Handy you left your bag  
Handy: I know I did I need it  
Hefty: we started setting it up. Here just come in  
They both went in Hefty's house...

...

Hefty: where are we going  
The Doctor stopped walking and they were I front of a blue box  
Hefty: Police Public Call Box  
Doctor: it's a disguise. Glitch round it then come in  
Hefty glitched round the box, while the doctor went in. Then Hefty glitched in and then out and round again.  
Hefty glitched in again: ITS MUCH BIGGER ON THE INSIDE!  
Doctor: yep now come up here.  
The Doctor patted the console. Hefty glitched up and there was really soft play doh on the console.  
Doctor: sit in the doh  
Hefty sat in the doh and fell through  
Hefty: what's this for  
Doctor: just need a model to work with  
Hefty: why  
Doctor: I Donno. I make stuff up as I go along  
Hefty: what  
Doctor: you will be fine  
Hefty jumped out of the doh and Doctor put the doh aside. He took DNA and he did things. In the end he had a small needle  
Doctor: this won't hurt a bit  
He injected it into Hefty  
Hefty looked at him blankly  
Doctor: I lied... Wait u didn't say ouch  
Hefty: it didn't hurt  
Doctor: I like you  
Hefty: what's that going to do  
Doctor: nothing... It might just disintegrate you  
Hefty: WHAT!  
Hefty looked at his hands and he was disappearing.

...

Hefty and Vexy wear in Hefty's kitchen making food for the others  
Vexy: so Hefty um how are you  
Hefty: I'm good... How are you, you smurfy thing  
Vexy smacked him: Hefty!  
Hefty pushed her and then smiled  
Vexy got up, went up to Hefty and whispered in his ear: your not Hefty. I don't know who you think you are but Hefty better be comming back  
Hefty: how did you know  
Vexy: how could I not...  
Hefty: I will tell you who I am later

Handy: Vexy are you ok  
Vexy: fine Handy.  
Hefty: don't tell the others  
Vexy didn't say anything she just grabbed the food they got ready and took it to the others with Handy

Smurfette: we got everything working  
Vexy: foods ready too  
Grouchy came over to Vexy and took the tray of food off her. While Handy ran over to see his inventions work

Hefty leaned against the frame of his kitchen door and looked at Vexy.  
Hefty's thoughts: Man she is one good looking smurf.  
Hefty saw Vexy pull Grouchy's tail when he put the tray down.  
All of a sudden Hefty felt a tug on his tail. He turned his head and saw Smurfette.  
Hefty: hey  
Smurfette: hey babe wanna leave the others and go upstair and hang out  
Smurfette ran her hands up Hefty's chest  
Hefty: um.. Smurfette there's something I need to tell you  
Smurfette: what is it  
Hefty: I think we should brake up  
Smurfette: what! Your joking me.. Please say your joking  
Hefty: I'm afraid not  
Smurfette took her hands off Hefty and went over to Handy and cried

Handy: what's wrong  
Smurfette: Hefty dumped me  
Handy: do you want me to talk to him. Maybe even beat him up  
Smurfette: no it's ok Handy. I'll be fine.  
Handy turned his head and looked at Hefty and Hefty smiled at him  
The Hefty walked to his door and left his house.

Handy: Vexy  
Vexy turned and looked at handy  
Handy: follow him  
Hefty had left the door open so Vexy went out, closed it and ran after him...

...

Hefty: stop it Doctor.  
Doctor: sorry Hefty it's for your own good  
Hefty was almost gone.  
Hefty: Doctor please  
Hefty was gone.  
Doctor: good bye Hefty... See you soon

...

Something happened on the projector and the DS  
Gutsy: what's happening  
Handy: I don't know.  
All of a sudden Hefty appeared on both the projection screen and the DS

Hefty: where am I  
Hefty glitched  
Smurfette turned her head from the screen  
Gutsy: Hefty!  
Hefty: Gutsy is that you... Where are you  
Gutsy: I'm at your house. Where are you  
Hefty: I don't know.  
All of a sudden there was a bright light (where hefty was)  
Hefty: Gutsy I can see you now and the guys.  
Grouchy: we see you too  
Hefty: Smurfette!  
Smurfette got up and walked away. She didn't even look at Hefty.  
Hefty sadly: Smurfette  
Handy: don't worry she's ok  
Hefty: SMURFETTE!  
Grouchy looked around: where's Vexy  
Gutsy just looked puzzled and Handy was sitting there with his head down.

Handy: everyone stop for a Minuit. Smurfette come back in.  
Handy: right let me sort things out. Hefty there's another you. That Hefty dumped Smurfette, that Hefty fell in love with Vexy, that Hefty left and Vexy went after him. Any questions  
Hefty: I HATE PAST ME.  
Gutsy: where do I come in in all this?  
Grouchy: does Vexy love him  
Smurfette to Hefty: HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME.  
Hefty: Smurfette he said he would keep you safe and he would just be me  
Handy: Gutsy you don't really have anything to do with this and Grouchy, she won't love him.  
Grouchy: if I'm grouchy but he's dad and she is naughty, she is going to fall for him!  
Handy: don't worry she won't Grouchy  
Smurfette ran up to Gutsy crying.  
Gutsy: laddie where did the other Hefty come from  
Hefty: well that Hefty said Tufty made him  
Handy: Tufty is behind all this  
Gutsy hugged Smurfette: we have to put an end to this

Hefty glitched: guys you have to help me aswell as get him  
Smurfette: why should we. You got the old you to dump me and to trick us into thinking it was you  
Hefty: Smurfette it isn't like that  
Smurfette: then what's it like Hefty.  
Hefty: it's complicated. But I didn't tell him to dump you.  
Smurfette: sure  
Gutsy: lassie go easy on him  
Hefty glitched  
Smurfette stopped hugging Gutsy and she went over to the plugs for the projector and the DS  
Handy: Smurfette what are you doing  
Smurfette: what happens if I pull this  
Handy: we will never see that Hefty again  
Smurfette: good cause he's a liar  
Gutsy: no Smurfette don't  
Smurfette went down to pull the plug but Gutsy ran up to her and pushed her. He fell on top and distracted her by kissing her  
Smurfette lay there and took the kiss.  
Hefty: NO!  
Hefty cried and glitched...  
Handy: Hefty stop crying, every time you cry you glitch  
Grouchy: I'm going out to find Vexy  
Handy: no don't leave  
Grouchy ignored Handy and left anyway  
Hefty: why am I still alive to watch this. Just pull the plug  
Handy: no Hefty! Your my best friend and I'm not giving up on you.  
Hefty turned his back from the view point  
Handy: Hefty please let me help you  
Hefty: go a head. When I'm fine again I'm probably just going to kill myself  
Handy: why  
Hefty: because my dream girl thinks I'm lying and she is kissing my brother  
Handy: that's no reason to die  
Hefty: no but it is a good one.

...

Grouchy was looking everywhere for Vexy. But when he found her she was with the other Hefty making out  
Grouchy: Vexy! H H H How could you do this to me!  
Vexy and Hefty stopped  
Vexy: Grouchy! It's not what it looks like  
Grouchy ran off  
Vexy: GROUCHY!  
Hefty: it's ok girl. You have me now  
Hefty hugged her, she looked over his shoulder and watched grouchy fade away.


	16. Chapter 16

Grouchy stormed into Hefty's house and looked at everyone. Gutsy and Smurfette were still kissing, Hefty had his back to him and Handy was trying to talk to Hefty.

Handy turned and say Grouchy: did you find her  
Grouchy: yeah with Hefty  
Grouchy went over to Smurfette and pulled her off Gutsy braking the kiss.  
Grouchy: Hefty the kissing has stopped  
Hefty didn't move but he kept glitching  
Handy: no use  
Smurfette: that was amazing Gutsy  
Gutsy: maybe we could carry on later  
Hefty: I thought you were a bro Gutsy, but your just like Tufty.  
Gutsy: I'm nothing like him  
Hefty: yes you are now get out of my house.  
Gutsy: you can't make me  
Handy: just go  
Hefty tried to glitch so hard it would kill him  
Handy saw this but he just looked at Gutsy  
Gutsy: I ain't going  
Handy: if you don't Hefty will  
Handy looked at Hefty and then Gutsy looked at him.  
Gutsy: Hefty what the smurf are you doing  
Hefty: trying to glitch so hard it will kill me  
Gutsy: your over reacting laddie  
Hefty: no I'm not. You took the girl I was waiting for, I was banished from the village, my own clone made my name bad again and my life is just so messed up.  
Gutsy looked at Handy and then went to the door.  
Gutsy: sorry laddie and lassie it wouldn't have worked out.  
Gutsy opened the door and left.  
Smurfette: Gusty... Wait  
Grouchy: it's for the best Smurfette.  
Hefty stopped glitching  
Handy: hefty are you ok  
Hefty didn't answer  
Handy: Hefty  
Hefty fell to the ground  
Grouchy looked up at the screen and saw Hefty. Then he looked at Smurfette  
Grouchy: look at him  
Smurfette: why should it  
Grouchy: look at him or I will make you  
Smurfette turned round and looked at Hefty.

Smurfette: Hefty?  
Hefty glitched  
Smurfette: Hefty tell me the truth  
Hefty glitched and weakly said: I have never stopped loving you Smurfette and I would never let you go  
Hefty glitched so he was facing them.  
Handy: are you ok  
Hefty: no. I feel like I'm dying but it also feel like something is trying to help me  
Smurfette: Hefty I'm sorry  
Hefty didn't bother looking at Smurfette.  
Smurfette: I have always loved you  
Hefty: then why did you lie there and take Gutsy's kiss  
Smurfette: I Donno... It was like kissing you but you were hairy  
Hefty: Handy. Will I ever be normal?  
Handy: I dont know but I hope you do  
Hefty glitched: am I going to die  
Handy: I can't answer your questions. I'm sorry.  
Smurfette: will I get Papa  
Hefty: Grouchy go with her.  
Grouchy: I guess that means yes  
Smurfette: Hefty please forgive me  
Handy: go get Papa I will talk to him  
Smurfette went over to Grouchy and they walked out.

Handy: are you going to forgive her  
Hefty: if I don't die I will  
Handy: please forgive her when she comes back  
Hefty: fine... What am I going to tell Papa  
Handy: what's happened  
There was a knock at the door, so Handy answered and it was Vexy  
Vexy: is Grouchy here.  
Handy: no but he will be coming back once they get papa.  
Hefty: common in  
Vexy came in and Handy closed the door  
Vexy glaring and Hefty: I HATE YOU!  
Hefty: I haven't done anything  
Vexy: I may have lost Grouchy because of you  
Hefty: there's 2 of me.  
Vexy: I know there is but it was you who let the smurfy bad you into the village  
Hefty: ugh you love him  
Vexy: he is past you isn't he  
Hefty: but I changed into a nicer guy  
Handy: Vexy don't get him too angry  
Vexy: why  
Hefty glitched  
Handy: he has been glitching non stop  
Suddenly Papa, Smurfette and Grouchy busted through the door.  
Papa: Hefty are you ok  
Hefty glitched: Papa I feel like I'm dying  
Papa: Hefty stop glitching  
Handy: he can't  
Papa: oh Hefty my poor boy. Will you let me help you  
Hefty: yeah but it won't work  
Papa: don't be so negative. Handy come with me to my lab... We need to make a potion or spell that will help him.  
Papa and Handy left.

Hefty: Smurfette  
Smurfette: yeah  
Hefty: I forgive you  
Smurfette: thank you so much Hefty. I will never do what I did again.  
Vexy: Grouchy!  
Grouchy not looking bothered: Vexy  
Vexy: please forgive me  
Grouchy: how can I. You kissed my best friend  
Vexy: Grouchy I'm sorry please forgive me  
Hefty glitched: Grouchy forgive her. It will hurt both you and her forever if you don't. I know how it feels  
Vexy: I won't do it again I swear. I love you Grouchy.  
Grouchy: where's the other Hefty  
Vexy: where he should have been a long time ago  
Smurfette: where's that  
Hefty: behind bars.  
Vexy: yep. I lied to Grandpa and he put him behind bars.  
Grouchy: I forgive you Vexy.  
Vexy ran up and hugged Grouchy and he hugged her back.

My here was a knock on the door  
'Hefty, lad, I'm so sorry'  
Smurfette ran up and opened the door.  
Smurfette: common in Gutsy  
Gutsy came in: I'm sorry to you too Smurfette  
Smurfette put her hand on his shoulder: it's ok Gutsy  
Hefty: Gutsy.  
Gutsy: yes lad  
Hefty: don't do it again or smurf will go down  
Gutsy: I won't Hefty.  
Hefty started glitching rapidly... He was then coughing a lot  
Smurfette: HEFTY ARE YOU OK  
Hefty: na... Get Papa  
Gutsy ran out to get Papa...

...

At Papa's lab...  
Handy: it's ready  
There was banging on the door  
Gutsy: PAPA! HEFTY NEEDS HELP AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!  
Papa grabbed everything while handy got the door.  
Gutsy: you have go come now.  
They all ran out of Papa's and back to Hefty's.  
When they ran in they saw Hefty glitching and coughing. The others were trying to help.  
Papa cast a spell which went all the way through to Hefty.  
It toot him off the screen and put him in the room with them  
Handy: Hefty are you ok  
Hefty: no  
Papa: Grouchy, Handy help him up  
Grouchy and Handy went over to Hefty and put his arms round the back of their necks  
Papa: Hefty you will be ok  
Hefty looked at Papa and then glitched  
Hefty's head then fell  
Papa: oh my poor boy.  
Handy: what are we going to do Papa  
Papa: take him to my lab I will have to help him there  
Smurfette: we can't just leave him in the lab  
Papa: I will look after him  
Smurfette: let me be with him Papa.  
Papa: only one of you's then  
Grouchy: I say Smurfette  
Handy: Smurfette you go  
Smurfette looked at handy and he was looking at Hefty  
Smurfette: actually I was with him last time. You can this time Handy  
Gutsy: I don't mind either of the two of you  
Vexy: just one of you go  
Smurfette: you go Handy  
Handy: we will take turns. U go first  
Smurfette: ok  
Papa: hurry up we have to get him to my lab.  
Smurfette tossed Gutus the keys to Hefty's house and he caught them.  
Smurfette, Papa, Hefty, Grouchy and Handy all left to go to Papa's lab.  
Vexy: we should go tell Painter and Hackus what's happened.  
Gutsy: ok  
Vexy and Gutsy left. When they did Gutsy locked up Hefty's mushroom to stop unwanted people getting in

On the way to the lab  
Hefty: Handy don't let me sleep  
Handy: why Hefty  
Hefty: haven't had my tablets  
Handy: why  
Hefty: Tufty tampered with them  
Grouchy: don't worry you will be ok Hefty

They got to the lab and Papa cleared a space in a table for Hefty to lie on.  
When it was clear the boys put him on it and Papa started mixing potions  
Handy: Papa Hefty needs new tablets  
Papa threw Handy and extra lot he had made. He gave them to Hefty.  
Papa: right Handy and Grouchy you have to go  
Hefty took his tablet.  
Hefty: Handy check in on me will you  
Handy: when ever I can  
Hefty glitched and waved to them as they left.  
Smurfette hugged Hefty and cried  
Hefty hugged her back  
Smurfette: I'm not going to lose you and you know I'm still so sorry  
Hefty: and I forgave you because I love you  
Smurfette: I love you too  
Hefty glitched  
Smurfette: I'm here for you  
Hefty glitched again and Smurfette stopped hugging him. She wakes over to Papa  
Smurfette: will he be ok  
Papa: you keep asking Smurfette but I just don't know anymore  
Smurfette: Papa he's dying  
Papa: if these experiments don't work then we will just have to leave him  
Smurfette: he is going through a lot of pain though  
Papa: my darling daughter Smurfette you will have to be strong for the both of you.  
Smurfette: I know  
Papa: go help him. Incase these are his last days

Smurfette looked over at Hefty and he glitched. Then she sighed and went over to him.  
She brought over a chair and sat next to him.  
Hefty dropped his hand over the table and Smurfette grabbed it.  
Smurfette: don't leave me  
Hefty: I won't  
Hefty glitched on his side and faced Smurfette  
Smurfette: does that hurt  
Hefty: yeah but I'd rather be hurt than not look at you or be close to you  
Smurfette: if it hurts turn back over  
Hefty: it hurts any way I lie  
Hefty lifted his hand that dropped and ran his fingers through Smurfette's hair with it  
Smurfette rubbed Hefty's cheek with her thumb.  
Hefty would glitch every so often.  
Papa turned his head and watched them after the poison was ready.  
Papa: Smurfette.  
Smurfette turned round  
Papa: you have to step back.  
Smurfette: why... Have you finished  
Papa: yes. I'm going to need his medication too.  
Smurfette left the medication on the worktop and she went outside the lab.  
Papa: Hefty you need to take this hole experiment and your two tablets  
Hefty: ok Papa.  
Papa gave Hefty the tablet and experiment. Hefty got up off the table, stood on the floor and took the two things together. He glitched like crazy and Papa hit the deck.  
Hefty: WHATS HAPPENING!  
Smurfette burst open the door to find Hefty glitching like crazy  
Papa: Smurfette hit the deck  
Hefty: ach no Smurfette help.  
Smurfette didn't know what to do but in the end she hit the deck  
Smurfette: what's happening  
Papa: I don't know but best to be down here anyway

All so a sudden a bright light filled papas and there was a thud  
When the bright light faded Smurfette looked straight ahead of her and she was Hefty on the floor.  
She crawled over to him and nudged him  
Smurfette: HEFTY!  
He didn't move. A tear fell down Smurfette's face and Papa want over to her  
Papa: common lets leave  
Smurfette looked at Papa and began to cry.  
Papa got up and then pulled Smurfette up.  
Papa hugging her: there there everything will be ok  
Smurfette: is he dead?  
Papa: I don't know but maybe you should send Handy instead.  
Smurfette left and went to Painter's house

She knocked on the door and Handy answered. He saw her sad face and tears and all he did was hug her.  
Handy: common in Smurfette. The gang are here they will look after you while I go to Papa's.  
Smurfette nodded and went in while Handy ran to the lab.  
Vexy walked up to Smurfette and hugged her too.  
Vexy: the others know what's happened. How is he  
Smurfette: Papa gave him something and then Hefty glitched like crazy. There was a bright light that filled the lab and then a thud. When the light left Hefty was on the floor and he was unresponsive  
Hackus: is he ok.  
Smurfette: I don't know. I hope so  
Gutsy: were all here for him that's all that matters  
Painter: true that Gutsy.  
Grouchy: all we can do is hope that he will be ok

There was banging on the lab door  
Papa: come in  
Handy came through and say Hefty on the floor.  
Handy: what happened  
Papa: I don't know but help me get him back on the table.  
They both went over to him and lifted him back on the table. Papa went to mix more things up while Handy stood watch over Hefty.  
Handy: did you check if his heart's going  
Papa: no I have been too busy  
Handy put his ear to Hefty's chest and there was no heart beat. Handy then gave him mouth to mouth. After about 10 minuets Hefty was breathing again, but he still didn't move or wake up.

Handy: Hefty please pull through I know you will.  
Handy then went over to Papa  
Handy: need a hand  
Papa: no I'm ok. How are the others  
Handy: the group knows. The other smurfs won't care  
Papa: Clumsy will  
Handy: it would be hard for him to cope if he knew. I know I'm finding it hard  
Papa: things should get better  
Handy: should that's not definite  
Papa: all of my sons and daughters will always be ok and loved as long as I'm here  
Handy: what about Manic  
A tear fell down Papa's face  
Papa: I couldn't help him  
Handy: you didn't even try  
Papa was silent  
Handy: you just let Grandpa kick him out of the village because he was different and you didn't care for him at all.  
Papa: it wasn't like that Handy. Manic was crazy in the head  
Handy: so is Hefty  
Papa: but I'm not making he same mistake again.  
Handy: mistake  
Papa: Manic turned against us I could have helped him but I chose not to. He is the reason Grandpa doesn't like glitches.  
Handy: were you going to give up on Hefty  
Papa: I was going to but now I am going to  
Handy: what!  
Papa: you can blame yourself for this Handy because of reminding me about Manic  
Handy: Papa please don't  
Papa: HEFTY CANT BE CURED!  
Handy: shut up Papa he can!  
Papa: he can't Handy... TUFTY!  
Tufty came running into Papas lab.  
Tufty: yes Papa  
Papa pointing at Hefty: throw him out!  
Tufty smiled and went to Hefty but Handy grabbed him.  
Handy: if you throw him out you throw out us all, His hole group.  
Tufty: fine by me  
Papa: no they stay Hefty goes  
Tufty pushed Handy really hard out of the way and he lifted up Hefty.  
Tufty took Hefty to the gates and threw him out of the village.  
Handy: you can't do this Papa. Can you live with this on your heart  
Papa turned his head and Handy left. Handy went to Painter's mushroom and just walked in. He sat on a chair and stated at the wall.  
Smurfette: Handy what happened  
Handy was silent  
Gutsy sat beside him: laddie what happened  
Handy staring at the wall: he's gone. Papa gave up.  
Grouchy: why  
Handy: I brought up Manic.  
Vexy: who's Manic  
Handy: an old group member. He was like Hefty but worse.  
Gutsy: he's my brother. Hefty's twin  
Smurfette: what happened to him  
Handy: he was outlawed. No one wanted him. Tufty changed him so much and then in the end there was no word of him.  
Painter: everyone forgot about him  
Grouchy: but not us or Hefty. Hefty always remembered, he hated Papa, Tufty and Grandpa ever since.  
Smurfette: will Hefty come back  
Handy: maybe not, Not if he's like Manic.  
Smurfette tried not to cry but instead she went to Handy and hugged him.

...

'It can't be... Hefty?'  
Hefty just lay there and a mystery person dragged him off.  
The person took him through a small hole in a building and tried to waken him.  
To this persons surprise Hefty started glowing and his eyes opened slowly as this happened.  
Hefty: ugh where am I  
'Your safe don't worry.'  
Hefty stop glowing: who are you  
'I know I'm totally different but you should remember your own twin'  
Hefty's face lit up and he hugged the smurf before him: MANIC! YOUR ALIVE!  
Manic: did you all think I was dead  
Hefty: everyone stopped talking about you, so we assumed you were dead.  
Manic: wow, really. I know I was mad but that don't mean they can forget about me.  
Hefty smiled: so Manic where are we anyway  
Manic: at my carers house  
Hefty: who's the carer  
Manic: the last person you would expect  
Hefty: clumsy  
Manic: no Gargamel  
Hefty: GARGAMEL!  
Manic: yeah he's looked after me  
Hefty: Manic put your arm against mine  
Manic put his arm against Hefty's and manics was lighter.  
Hefty grabbed Manics hand.  
Manic: Hefty what are you doing  
Hefty: trust me.  
Their hands started to light up with a gold light. The light traveled up and around Manic. Healing him as it went through his body

Hefty stopped when he was healed  
Manic looking at his old scars: how did you do that  
Hefty: I met a smurf. She was the Doctor, but then she was a he and he was a man and not a smurf. It's all so confusing  
Manic: is life in the village confusing now  
Hefty: no it's Tufty he's after revenge now. He's messing with me, But so was Doctor.  
Manic: Hefty were you in parallel worlds  
Hefty: how did you know  
Manic: I was too. In mine there was girls but I only loved one. Usually I love loads  
Hefty: wait a minute you lived my life and I lived yours  
Manic: man you live a boring life then  
Hefty: not anymore. I keep dying or turning into something weird or being knocked out.  
Manic: that's just Tufty he's messing with you  
Hefty: I know and Gutsy will be next  
Manic: not little bro Gutsy  
Hefty: it is  
Manic: we have to save him  
Hefty: we can't we're not allowed past the gates.  
Manic: oh yeah.  
Hefty: don't worry Handy and Smurfette will come they always do. Until then we have to leave Gargamel's  
Manic: why  
Hefty: I Donno about you but he wants to extract me  
Manic: u mean the hurt machine that makes you scrunchy  
Hefty: I Donno I've never been in it.  
There was a bang in Gargamel's lab  
Hefty whispering: I'm going you coming  
Manic: will it be a better life.  
Hefty: I'm here, can a life with me be better than without  
Manic: guess your right, let's go.  
They both left and went towards the village


	17. Chapter 17

Weeks has past and the 2 still hadn't found the village again.  
Manic: we have passed this tree trunk like 3000 times  
Hefty: I know where I'm going.  
Manic: I have been saying this for weeks on end just give up.  
Hefty: did we ever give up on you  
Manic: yes  
Hefty: ok well I give up.  
Manic: don't worry they will find us  
Hefty: or they forgot about me like they did with you. What ever happened to Papa always comes  
Manic sighed: Papa never comes. He only comes for his favourites and we ain't one.  
Hefty: he came for Clumsy and Smurfette. He brought home Vexy and Hackus but he can't have the heart to come looking for the twins  
Manic: maybe it's because were both glitches  
Manic glitched.  
Hefty: I haven't glitched since I saw you again how did you know  
Manic: were twins how could I not.  
Hefty: I only glitch when I want to  
Manic: same here  
Hefty looked at Manic an then glitched. They both hugged and then laid back on the trunk.

...

'I love you with all my smurfing heart'  
'No I love you with all my smurfing heart'  
'Both you two stop flirting its disgusting. Now Scottie you with me.'  
'The names Gutsy... See you later Smurfette'  
Smurfette: take care my love  
'Hurry up before my fist reaches your face'  
Gutsy: coming big brother.  
Smurfette running over to Handy: what you doing  
Handy: working. That's all I ever do work, work, work.  
Smurfette: take a break  
Handy: I can't because ever since Papa went out and Grandpa died, Tufty and his gang have just been making me WORK!  
Smurfette: calm down Handy and let me help.  
Handy: no just leave me alone  
Smurfette: listen here Handy you better lose your attitude and tell me what's up with you  
Handy: I wish I could but you don't remember and it's all Papa's fault you don't  
Smurfette: I can help you  
Handy: just smurf off  
Smurfette left Handy and went to find her sister.  
Handy: how could she forget Hefty she loved him more than I did.

...

Smurfette went to Vexy's and found her there alone.  
Smurfette: hey Vexy where's Grouchy  
Vexy: doing stupid work. Where's Gutsy  
Smurfette: doing the same. I hate this new system and I wish Papa would come back  
Vexy: it's Papa's going that caused this  
Smurfette: where did he go anyway  
Vexy: he only told Brainy and he won't tell.  
Smurfette sighed: do you ever feel like something is missing  
Vexy: yeah  
Smurfette: I wonder what it is  
Vexy: same, maybe one day we will find out  
Smurfette: maybe... Wanna go get Painter to paint us  
Vexy: don't see why not  
The girls went over to Painters studio and he started to paint them.

...

Hefty looked up and he saw something swing from one tree to another. He got up quickly and Manic just looked at him.  
Manic: what is it Hefty  
Hefty: I saw something that looked familiar.  
Manic: just your mind playing tricks  
Hefty lay back down and closed his eyes. He felt something funny on his chest so he opened to eyes to find Wild on his chest.  
Hefty hugged him and didn't let him go.  
Hefty: WILD!  
Manic looked at Hefty: hey Wild  
Wild jumped over to Manic and he pointed out a butterfly for wild to follow.  
Hefty: do you know Wild  
Manic: yeah I taught him a secret code language and now that's all he ever speaks.  
Hefty: you can translate him  
Manic: I was giving him messages to give to you guys  
Hefty looked at Wild: I'm sorry little buddy we couldn't understand  
Manic: can anyone understand him  
Hefty: Handy was building a divide so we could know what he is saying  
Manic grabbed Hefty's shoulders: did he finish it  
Hefty: I think so  
Manic ran up to Wild and grabbed him: they talked it that funny way and the Wild headed towards the village  
Manic: follow him  
They followed Wild all the way back home but they couldn't go through. So they stayed nearby.

Wild went in and went to Handy.  
Handy: hey there Wild, I finished the experiment take a look  
Handy put the translator on Wild  
Wild: Hefty and Manic are still alive. Their outside the gates. Hefty is recovered and he helped Manic too. They want you to think of a way to get them back in.  
Handy stopped working and went to the gates of the village and saw them  
Hefty ran to the gate and grabbed Handy's hand. They both cried and then Manic came up beside Hefty.  
Handy: everyone thought you were dead. It's like Papa injects us with something to make us forget or think something else.  
Hefty: I'm not dead in here. Where's Smurfette  
Handy: I'm sorry to say but she don't even remember you  
Hefty: tell we remind her  
Handy: Papa's rule, don't tell smurfs if you remember and they don't  
Hefty: did you forget  
Handy shook his head  
Manic: sorry to interrupt but hey Handy  
Handy looked at Manic.  
Handy: I had to be reminded by Hefty on who you were  
Hefty: I got in trouble for it. Handy what's she up to  
Handy: you don't want to know  
Hefty: but I do  
Handy looked at Hefty: she is with your younger brother now  
Hefty kicked the gate: HOW COULD SHE! SMURFE...  
Manic blocked Hefty's mouth: she can't know  
Handy: did you guys come across Papa.  
Manic: no isn't he in the village  
Handy: I'm afraid not.  
Manic: we aren't going looking for him, and Hefty licking my hand won't get it off.  
Handy: no one knows why he's gone... Well Brainy does.  
Manic: get him  
Handy: ok 2 minutes  
Handy ran off to find Brainy.

Manic: if I take off my hand you not call or tell anyone clear  
Hefty nodded  
Manic took his hand off and wiped it in his trousers  
Hefty: she's gone. Never to remember me  
Manic: she will if we go normal again  
Hefty: no point in saying that  
Manic: don't give up Hefty. I didn't  
Hefty looked through the gates and saw Smurfette and Vexy comming out of Painters.  
Hefty opened his mouth to call them but then changed it to a whisper: Smurfette please remember me please!  
She turned her head over her shoulder but then looked back at Vexy and talked.  
Hefty whispering still: Smurfette please... Please!  
Manic looked at Hefty and put his hand on his shoulder.  
Manic: she won't remember Hefty.  
Hefty: shut up she always remembers me  
Manic: not this time  
Handy came back with Brainy and Manic hid  
Brainy: Hey you can't just drag me where you want Handy. Just wait till I tell... The Twins?  
Handy pushed Brainy against the gate and Hefty grabbed his nose.  
Hefty: Where did Papa go  
Brainy: I'm not allowed to tell  
Hefty pulled Brainy's nose: tell me where Papa is or I will break your nose  
Brainy: ouch Hefty let go  
Hefty: where's Papa  
Brainy: if I tell you will you let go  
Hefty nodded  
Brainy: he went to come and find you but he thinks you might have been with Gargamel being bad and stuff  
Hefty let of and Brainy flew back onto his tail  
Hefty: I hope Gargamel got him  
Handy: but it's horrible here now without you and Papa  
Manic: Brainy don't tell Papa you remember or I will make you one of us.  
They both glitched  
Brainy: I won't tell I promise  
Brainy ran off and the boys kept talking  
The two girls were still there and Hefty just watched Smurfette  
Handy: Hefty please find Papa for us. We don't want your brother working us too hard.  
Hefty didn't answer  
Manic: we will find him don't worry Handy  
Handy looked at Hefty and then what he was looking at.  
Handy: thanks Manic. I better get back to work bye  
Manic: bye  
Hefty waved and Handy just waked off  
Manic: common bro  
Hefty: no I don't want to leave her  
Manic: if we find Papa you get Smurfette back.  
Hefty turned around and grabbed 2 blueberries, he gave one to Manic and they put it on their tattoos  
Hefty talking like Jokey: guess who (Jokey laugh)  
Manic talking like Vanity as he put a flower in his hat: I don't know I'm to busy looking at a perfect smurf  
They both then ran to Gargamels lab and through the secret entrance.  
Hefty and Manic pretended to be Jokey and Vanity untill they got Papa.  
Hefty: hey Gargamel  
Gargamel: more smurfs  
Manic: more?  
'Jokey, Vanity Run!'  
Hefty looked at the cages and saw Papa. Then Hefty whispered something to Manic and they both ran two ways while Gargamel tried to chase them both but only ended up chasing Hefty while Manic tried freed Papa  
Manic: Jokey I can't get it open  
Hefty glitched away from Gargamel: get Papa to close his eyes  
Manic: Papa close your eyes and trust me  
Papa closed his eyes and grabbed Papas hand. He glitched both him and Papa to the door. Hefty tripped Gargamel up and then went to the door with them.  
Manic: you can open your eyes Papa  
Papa opened his eyes and they all left  
Papa: thank you boys but you need to go back to the village and I need to carry on with what I was doing  
Hefty still as Jokey: what are you doing Papa  
Manic still as Vanity: tell us it's not like we're going to tell the others  
Papa: I guess I can trust you. I'm looking for Hefty I need to apologise to him after all I did it to another smurf and he died.  
Manics face fell: I don't think he died  
Papa: he did and Hefty is probably dead to and it's all because I'm a bad Papa.  
Hefty: Papa come back to the village we will look for Hefty  
Papa almost in tears: I can't I need to do this myself  
Manic: the village is really bad since you left.  
Hefty: Tufty is in charge and he is being worse than usual  
Papa: aren't you in his group  
Manic: he said stuff behind our backs were talking behind his.  
Hefty: Handy hasn't stopped working since you left.  
Papa: I should go back and look after them then. Hefty is most likely dead anyway.  
Papa started walking towards the village  
Hefty: should we tell him  
Manic: it would be best but there's no point he don't want us. He kicked you out remember  
Hefty: he let Smurfette think I was dead  
Manic: exactly. Don't tell him  
Hefty: I have to though look at him  
Manic looked at him: go on then  
They both ran up to Papa  
Hefty: wait Papa  
Papa stopped and looked at the boys  
Hefty wiped the blueberry off his arms revealing hearts on either arm  
Papa hugged him: your ok. Oh my smurfness your ok. I'm so sorry I shouldn't have left you  
Papa looked at Manic over Hefty's shoulder: thank you Vanity  
Manic sighed and wiped his arms to revealing the logo for the Rolling Stones on each arm.  
Papa burst into tears and ran to Manic: I though you were dead. I looked everywhere for you.  
Manic hugged him back: i thought you didn't want me. You said you never liked me or anything  
Papa: I said the same about Hefty. But you two were the only twins that were just perfect.  
Hefty: how come Tufty has never been kicked out  
Papa: he is such a good child  
Manic: no he's not he's making the rest to suffer. He made us what we are  
They both glitched  
Hefty: Tufty is just a big bully and we didn't complain because we knew he was your favourite  
Papa: I don't have a favourite and you know that  
Manic: yeah you do. All the middle child smurfs.  
Papa thought about it and hugged them both: your right... I'm so sorry boys.  
Hefty: let's just go back to the village  
They all stopped hugging and grabbed hands with Papa in the middle and glitched to the gates  
Papa walked in and the twins went to walk in but got zapped.  
Both: agh what's happening  
Papa: oh yeah I did that so neither of you could come in  
Papa ran to his lab to turn it off  
When it stopped both boys walked.  
Papa made an announce meant for all the smurfs to go to the open land in the village where they put the tree at Christmas.

All the smurfs met up there and papa came out  
Papa: sorry for the surprise announcement but I have big news  
All smurfs: what is it Papa  
Papa: something for you to remember  
Gutsy and Smurfette weren't paying attention because they were kissing but the twins came out from behind a mushroom and all the smurfs remembered  
All smurfs: Hefty! Manic! We thought you were dead.  
Hefty: na were not dead but there are some people that are going to be  
Hefty went towards Smurfette and Gutsy but Manic pulled him back  
Manic: don't bro leave her  
Grouchy pulled Smurfette off Gutsy and made her look at Hefty's sad but horrified face.  
Smurfette's face fell: I've done it again. I'm so sorry Hefty  
Hefty: save your breath  
Hefty glitched off  
Tufty: THERE STILL GLITCHES! KICK THEM OUT!  
Papa: NO TUFTY THERE STAYING IF YOU DONT LIKE IT YOU GO.  
All smurfs: Wow!  
Tufty looked at papa like what the smurf and then walked off.  
Manic looked at Smurfette and went over to her.  
Manic: I will talk to him  
Smurfette: no need. He thinks I don't love him and he probably dosent care for me anymore  
Manic: Smurfette you are the only thing that runs through his mind. He cares about you than he does about me.  
Smurfette: really  
Manic: really  
Manic walked off with the other smurfs they were starting to leave but Smurfette turned him round.  
Smurfette: you look just like him the only differnece is the tattoos  
Manic smiled and then carried on walking.  
Smurfette went with Vexy and they were going to Smurfette's mushroom.  
Hefty's group all went to Handy's and the smurfs went back to living the same way before Papa went looking for the twins.  
Manic went looking for his twin and he found him lifting weights at his house.

Manic: looks like we share a house now  
Hefty: yep  
Manic: you upset with Smurfette  
Hefty: I don't know  
Manic: she is a sweet girl and if you don't go back for her Tufty or someone else might  
Hefty: let them she went for Gutsy twice  
Manic: don't you love her though  
Hefty: I do but she will probably do it again  
Manic: bro please just forgive her and get back together  
Hefty: I want to but don't. I think I'm just going to stay single for a while  
Manic: if you say so.  
Hefty: and Manic if your a true bro you won't go after her  
Manic: na the other girl is cuter  
Hefty: Grouchy's girlfriend Vexy  
Manic: never mind  
Hefty laughed and dropped his weights  
Manic: can I lift some  
Hefty: sure. Take any you like and whenever  
Manic: thanks. Just want to have a good body like you  
They both smiled and then carried on working out

...

Handy: should we go and see them  
Gutsy: na give them time to be alone for a while  
Grouchy: they have had days on end alone  
Gutsy: well maybe they are getting back to normality  
Painter: yeah whatever Gutsy, you just don't want to do.  
Hackus: Hackus going to see sisters  
Handy: ok Hackus go see them and tell Smurfette that Hefty might come back around to her  
Hackus left and went to his sisters  
When he got there Vexy answered the door and let him in.  
Hackus: hey pretty ladies Hackus pretty to  
Smurfette: hey Hackus come and sit beside me.  
Hackus sat on the couch next to Smurfette who was in the middle. Then Vexy sat on the other side of her.  
Vexy: maybe Hefty wasn't the one for you  
Smurfette: he is the one I knew he was the one, but I blew it again.  
Hackus: don't be hard on yourself  
Smurfette: maybe he would be better off without me. It's since we started dating he has been like this  
Vexy: true but Hefty has always had problems  
Hackus: maybe it was because Manic left  
Vexy: yeah or maybe Hefty just wants more attention from Papa and the others.  
Smurfette: I guess your right  
Vexy smiled at Smurfette: now that everything's all better who wants some hot coco  
Hackus's hand shot up in the air and Smurfette just nodded.  
Vexy went to the kitchen and made some hot chocolate for them.  
Vexy shouted from the kitchen: Would you like marshmallows, wiped cream and chocolate powder!  
Hackus: YES!  
Smurfette: yeah please! Hackus should I become like Hefty so I under stand how he feels  
Hackus shook his head: no Smurfette. Hefty just needs to be alone and Hefty is always going to be different  
Smurfette: I guess  
Vexy came through with the hot coco and they all just relaxed and drank it

...

The two came out of Hefty's house and went for a wonder through the village  
Manic: Hefty did you ever forget about me  
Hefty: never your my twin and we ruled together  
'And you two are the two that mess up all my plans.'  
They both put up their fists ready to fight  
Both: Who's there  
'They say be nice to your siblings but hey were a messed up family.'  
Hefty: Tufty common out we can take you  
Tufty came out from behind a mushroom and then his group followed outnumbering the twins.  
Manic: oh brother your forgetting something  
Tufty and his group than bring out weapons like rope, knives, guns and anything they can kill with or that has a sharp point.  
Manic: wow but nope not that  
Tufty aimed his gun at Manic  
Manic: we can do THIS  
Manic glitched as Tufty fired. Manic was now behind Tufty and he tapped him on the shoulder to let him know.  
Tufty: I can't kill the glitches so we will have to kill the group  
Jokey: including the girls  
Tufty: the hole group  
Hefty's face fell: don't you dare  
Tufty and his group ran to Smurfette's house while the twins glitched there  
Smurfette: HEFTY!  
The boys stood at the door.  
Manic: all of you hide now  
Vexy: why  
Manic: trust me  
The 3 hid and the two stood at the door. Tufty kicked it down and saw them.  
Hefty: Leave them alone  
Manic: if you want to fight  
Manic glitched away and came back with weapons for him and Hefty.  
Manic: fight us.  
Vanity: you can Glitch though  
Hefty: we won't glitch if you fight like a man.  
Manic: meaning without your group Tufty  
Tufty: boys go find their group.  
Manic glitched to the read of the group while Hefty stayed at Smurfette's.  
Tuftys group left, it was just them two and the 3 hiding.  
Tufty: why did you stay  
Hefty: why not  
Tufty: did you stay for Smurfette  
There was a pause  
Tufty: you still love her don't you  
Hefty: maybe  
Tufty: ur glitch heart can't get over her. I wonder if she loves you too.  
Tufty dropped his gun and put his hand behind his back.  
Hefty took a step back but Tufty grabbed a knife that was on the back of his weapon belt and stabbed hefty in the chest.  
Hefty fell and Smurfette came running out of hiding and hugged Hefty. Tufty then left and went to find his group  
Smurfette: Hefty are you ok  
Hefty: ugh yeah it doesn't hurt  
Vexy and Hackus came out and went to him too.  
Vexy: he just stabbed you in the chest  
Hefty: yeah but I can do this  
Hefty's chest started glowing and it repaired his Chest.  
Smurfette looked at him and smiled and Hefty glitched away.

...

Hefty appeared at Handy's with the others.  
Handy: what happened  
Hefty: Tufty stabbed me but I can't die. Manic let me fight them  
Manic glitched back and Hefty went forwards and challenged them all outside of Handy's mushroom.  
Gusty: laddie you don't have to do this  
Hefty: do you want to cause i don't mind them killing you  
Manic: no Hefty just get out there and fight.  
Hefty rolled his eyes and began to fight off the group.  
Hefty was cutting and strangling until Greedy came up from behind and body slammed him into the ground.  
Tufty then shows up as Hefty was getting up  
Tufty: I thought I killed you  
Hefty: well you thought wrong  
Hefty kicked Vanity in his private area making him fall to his knees  
Tufty: guys fall back  
Jokey taking out his knife: no I wanna kill this little smurf  
Tufty: I can take him  
Jokey cut Hefty's ear off and then fell back with the rest of the group.  
Tufty: nice one Jokey  
Manic ran up to Hefty: I'll get them you recover  
Manic ran up and started beating the smurf out of them all but was getting beaten up too. Hefty's cut glowed and his ear came back, so he went to help his twin.  
Hefty: it's not a fair fight to we're going to Glitch  
Both boys Glitched as they were fighting.  
'WHATS SMURFING ON AROUND HERE!'  
All the boys stopped and saw Papa, Smurfette, Vexy and Hackus  
Tufty shot Manic in the silence and Hefty ran up to him.  
Hefty put his hand on Manic's wound and healed the wound. Then Hefty glitched behind Tufty and roped his hands together.  
Hefty: sorry Papa business needing taking care of.  
Papa: who started it  
Manic: Tufty  
Tufty: the twins  
Papa: Tufty your getting put in prison for a while and Tufty's group will be on child minding for 1 month  
Vanity: but I hate the kids especially Snappy  
Tufty: what's the twins punishment  
Papa: they don't get one.  
Jokey: hardly fair  
Papa: they didn't do anything  
Greedy: so we cut ourselves  
Papa looked at the twins and they both looked down at the ground  
Papa: the boys have to be stuck with Brainy for 2 weeks  
Twins: NOT BRAINY!  
Papa took Tufty off Hefty and put him in prison  
Smurfette looked up at Hefty  
Hefty: you little snitch  
Smurfette: I didn't want you getting hurt  
Hefty: I can't get hurt due to this Hefty made his hand glow  
Smurfette: what happened to my Hefty, the real Hefty, the nice Hefty  
Hefty: there's nothing left of him. He is now just a glitch that can't die or get hurt.  
Smurfette went up to hug him but Hefty just walked away  
Manic: there's a lot on his plate right now. After all were not real smurfs anymore.  
Vexy: neither are we. We're Gargamel's creations  
Manic: wait no you can't be. All 3 of you  
Vexy: yeah  
Manic: I remember you all but you won't remember me  
They all looked at Manic blankly  
Manic: I was there when he created you. Smurfette you has black hair and gray skin.  
Smurfette: were you the guy with the cloak  
Manic nodded  
Vexy: the mysterious one  
Manic: yep  
Smurfette: the one I first went out with before I came here  
Vexy: smurf up we went out first too  
Manic: I never did break up with either of you. But look at how stunning you both are  
Both girls: thanks  
Manic: well I better go and find Hefty  
Manic turned to go and find him.  
Smurfette: Manic wait  
Manic turned his head and looked at Smurfette  
Smurfette: tell Hefty if he doesn't want me then I will understand  
Manic: he dose but he needs to get his head straight first.  
Manic left to find him.  
The girls and Hackus went in Handy's mushroom and talked with them


	18. Chapter 18

Manic found Hefty by the river smurf

Manic: what wrong

Hefty: I'm not real anymore

Manic: you are you have a real heart don't you

Hefty: yeah but that glitches when I do too.

Manic: Smurfette has never been a real smurf. She will always be one of Gargamels creations. Did you ever ask her how that feels

Hefty: no but it can't be worse than this

Manic: Hefty I saw her being created and she was made by a mad man. Please remember how she must feel

Hefty sighed

Manic: she understands Hefty and she just wants you to be her friend again

Hefty: I guess your right Manic. I'm going to go apologise after a swim

Manic: Hefty you can't

Hefty: why

Manic: cause you would just make your glitching worse and it would feel like being electrocuted

Hefty: so I can't go in water ever again

Manic shook his head

Hefty stormed off: well today is so smurfing smurfy.

Hefty went back home and he locked the door. Manic followed behind but Hefty wouldn't let him in.

Manic: Hefty I hope your not going to do anything dangerous in there

There was no answer

Manic then left and went to Handy's

He knocked on the door, Handy answered and let him in.

Manic: I think Hefty is going to do something dangerous.

Handy: when's he not

Manic: he locked his door and shut the windows

Gutsy: just leave him he will be ok

'I remember years ago someone told me I should take caution when it comes to love, I did.'

Everyone ran out there their mushrooms to find Hefty playing a guitar and singing Impossible (by James Arthur) in the middle of the village.

(He was singing exactly like James and he sounded amazing) Smurfette listened to the lyrics and realised the song was about her. She cried but still enjoyed his music.

When he finished all the smurfs asked of an on core. So Hefty put some background music on and he sang 'you're nobody till somebody loves you' (same artist).

It was another song for Smurfette and she knew it was. He didn't went to stop singing even though he saw her crying.

Manic hugged Smurfette for Hefty and conferred her.

When Hefty finished they all asked for another song but Hefty just went to Smurfette and took her off Manic.

Manic went to Papa: do we still have to with Brainy

Papa: na your off the hook. Just aslong as your both happy

Manic: I think Hefty is

They looked at Hefty hugging Smurfette and they both smiled

Papa: are you ok here

Manic: yeah I was surprised you wanted me back

Papa: I regretted losing you Manic. I never forgot about you but I knew you wouldn't care for me

Manic: I didn't for a while but now I realised I should have.

Papa and Manic hugged.

Papa: I'm never going to lose you again Manic.

They both smiled and Smooth played slow waltz music. They stopped hugging and looked at Hefty dancing with Smurfette and then saw Grouchy being shy in the corner.

Manic went up to Grouchy: if you don't get Vexy I will

Grouchy: I can't dance

Manic: she can, She can help you.

Grouchy: fine I will go ask

Grouchy went up to Vexy: hey wanna dance

Vexy: sure

Grouchy held out his hand and Vexy grabbed it. They went to the dance floor and danced untill it got dark

Smooth: hey Hefty wanna jump on stage and song some more

Hefty: um if you guys want me to

Harmony: don't you want me to sing

Smooth: na dog Hefty is like much better than you.

Gutsy: my older bro has the voice of a god

Hefty looked at Gutsy and smiled

Hefty then ran up on stage and grabbed the microphone.

Hefty: right this is for all you smurfs to get you smurfing before dinner alright

Harmony glared at Hefty as he sang I'm sexy and I know it. While he was singing Harmony faded out from the crowd

'Can I join your group'

'Why would you want to join my group'

'I can help you get the twins, Tufty'

Tufty: who are you

'Harmony'

Tufty: I thought you were singing

Harmony: no that's Hefty

Harmony came out of the shadows

Tufty: so why are you helping a smurf behind bars

Harmony: because I want to get rid of him. All the smurfs love his singing

Tufty: wait he can sing. You need to be his manager and get him a fake gig. Convince him to go but take him to Gargamel. Then come and get me out of here

Harmony: got it

Harmony left and joined the crowd.

Hefty had just finished his song as he joined and Harmony ran up to Hefty.

Harmony whispering: Hefty I could get you a cool gig if I can be your manager

Hefty: alright put it there

Hefty held out his fist and Harmony bumped it

Smooth: alright all you Hefty lovers were going to let the poor smurf rest his voice while we have dinner.

Hefty left the stage and went to his group. His fans followed behind and they all had dinner in the dining hall. Hefty went to his normal seat.

Baker: Hefty don't sit there

Hefty: why this is my seat

Baker: your important now you have to have the head of the table

Harmony: but I am head of the table

Baker now you sit in Gutsy's seat and Hefty's group mover down one so Smurfette is in Hefty's.

Harmony glares at Hefty but he doesn't no cite cause he is too happy to care.

Brainy: when did you find out you could sing

Hefty: I have always been able to sing any smurf can

Vexy: yeah but not like there's heaven in their voice

Hefty: oh common I'm not that good

Smurfette: yeah you are

Hefty: well I guess it takes inspiration.

Handy: well there's no better singer in the hole village

Harmony: what about me

Hefty laughed and then the others did too.

Hefty: so Baker what's for eats

Baker: pizza and chips

Hefty: yummy well let's get this grub on the Table then.

Baker and Greedy came through with piles of plates for everyone. They dished them out and everyone stuck in.

Papa: will you be singing more songs after dinner Hefty.

Hefty: well I got a couple more songs

Papa: any nice ones

Hefty: Papa since you accepted me and Manic you can have your own song

Manic went over to Hefty and whispered in his ear

Hefty: I would but we would need more girls

Manic: I guess your right.

Harmony pretending to be on the phone: yes I have a perfect singer for you... Sure he can be down in 10minutes... Ok thanks bye

Hefty: who was that

Harmony: just some big rock feat company want to hear you sing. I told them you would be 10mins

Hefty: wow I can't eat my food and get ready in that time

Harmony: don't worry just eat... But you can't see the location of where it is so we have to blindfold you

Manic: can we come

Harmony: no it's just is popular people

Hefty are as fast as he could. When he finished Harmony blindfolded him and led him out.

Smurfette: good luck

Rest of the smurfs: good luck Hefty.

Papa: break a leg

They were finally out of the village.

Hefty: Harmony you don't have to do this

Harmony: I want to. You like a brother to me Hefty

Hefty: I wish one of the group could come

Harmony: same here.

They walked for a while more, they were almost at Gargamels

Hefty: oh man have you got my guitar

Harmony lying: yeah you can't play without it.

They got to Gargamels door, Harmony knocked and then ran behind a rock as Gargamel got the door.

He grabbed Hefty and put him in the smurfalatior.

Hefty took of his blind fold: where am I

Gargamel: hello little smurf

Hefty glaring at the man infront of him: Gargamel

Gargamel: why were you at my door... Did you want me to get you

Hefty tried to glitch out but it didn't work

Gargamel: oh Manic is that you

Hefty: no I'm Hefty and I was set up. I shouldn't be here.

Gargamel: you look like Manic

Hefty: he's my twin.

Gargamel: well I have glitched proofed these cages from your last visit then and now you will be extracted

Hefty: no don't

Gargamel pushed the button and Hefty's essence started being extracted

Harmony still behind the rock: enjoy your new life Hefty.

Harmony ran back to the village and all the smurfs were at the gates waiting for Hefty.

Smurfette: Harmony where's Hefty?

Harmony: he got accepted he is now living the rock star life.

Vexy: is he going to come back

Harmony: he's famous now he doesn't need us anymore

Manic looked at him as he then went to hold his side.

Harmony went past the crowd and to the prison cell where Tufty was.

Tufty: is he gone

Harmony: yes

Tufty: good now get me out

Harmony tried to get Tufty out

...

Manic: Gutsy little help

Manic fell on his side but Gutsy caught him.

Gutsy: what's wrong

Manic: I don't know. I've never had this happen before.

Gutsy: lassie's, laddie's a little help

Hefty's group looked round at Gutsy and saw Manic in his arms.

Hackus grabbed Manics legs and they lifted Manic

Painter: take him to mine

They lifted Manic to Painters mushroom. All the other smurfs went home.

They dropped Manic on the couch and they sat on the ground need him

Vexy: Manic what's wrong

Manic in pain: I DOnt knOW

Handy: do you recon it's to do with Hefty

Grouchy: maybe twins have that thing where they can feel each others pain

Manic: it MIght be THAT

Smurfette: Manic calm down and don't say anything

Manic nodded and glitched.

Gutsy: someone go get Papa

Manic shook his head

Smurfette: if Papa knows thing might get worse.

Vexy: what ever has Hefty probably wants us too

Grouchy: you don't think Harmony would have given him to Gargamel or put him in danger

Handy: if he is working for Tufty he would.

Manic: THINK about it GUYS. HEFTY took HarmoNY'S thunder.

Smurfette: stop talking Manic

Manic kept glitching

Handy: I'm going to get him then. Don't tell anyone where I am and what happened to Manic ok.

The group agreed and Handy went to find his friend in the dark.

Smurfette: your going to be ok Manic. We're here for you

Manic sighed and Gutsy came through with one if Handy's gadgets. It had a needle on one end so Gutsy put it in Manic's arm.

'Beep Beep Beep Beep'

Rapid beeps came from the machine

Manic: that's HOW my HEART feels.

Smurfette: Manic your going to be ok I promise

Manic: I'm not HEFTY.

Smurfette: stop talking... Save your breaths

...

Hefty: GARGAMEL stop THIS

Gargamel: why I'm getting essence

Hefty then started glitching and glowing.

Hefty: YOUR killing ME

Gargamel: good

Hefty watched all his power go into a big container. In the background he saw a blue thing. It ran behind Gargamel and to the smurfalatior

Hefty: HANDY

Handy: don't worry I'm here for you. Quick heads up this is killing Manic too.

Hefty looked at the button: push it Handy

Handy went to the button and pushed it. The machine stopped but Gargamel didn't notice.

The two legged it out

...

'Beep... Beep... Beep...'

Manic lay on the couch. He was pale blue and he could barely move.

Smurfette: you ok now

Manic: na I'm really sore. It's as if I got all of Hefty's injuries

Gutsy: just hang in there they should be coming back about now

Manic: little bro come here

Everyone went to the back of the room and Gutsy went to Manic

Manic whispered in his ear: I'm dying and you have to tell Hefty not to save me

Gutsy: why

Manic: because he needs to learn that people have to die sometimes

Gutsy: aren't you afraid of death

Manic: yeah but I would rather die once than loads of times.

All of a sudden Hefty and Handy burst through the door.

Hefty: I'm going to save you bro

Hefty ran to Manic.

Gutsy: don't Hefty he doesn't want you too

Hefty: I don't care. Your my bro and I'm not going to lose you again.

Before Hefty even touched Manic he started glowing

Manic: Hefty stop it

Hefty: I'm not doing this bro

Everyone took a step back.

Manic: will it hurt

Hefty: na

Manic glowed brighter and all of a sudden stopped

Hefty: are you ok

Manic looking at himself : yeah I'm great. Feel like a new smurf

Smurfette: you look better.

'But yet neither of you are dead'

They all looked at the dark opened door

Twins: Tufty!

Tufty: Harmony said he killed Hefty

Hefty: yeah well he didn't I escaped

Tufty: oh Hefty you don't know when to stop do you

They glared at each other. When Hefty went to fight Tufty, Smurfette and Manic held him back

Tufty: why don't you just glitch

Hefty: it's like you want me to fight you

Tufty: oh I do... You and Manic

Hefty tried to run but the two held on tight so be couldn't.

Manic: Hefty be the bigger person and drop out

Tufty: aww are you going to listen to your twin

Smurfette: your giving him what he wants. Don't listen to him

Tufty: who are you going to listen to Hefty. You friends or do you want to fight and be a man

Hefty glitched in front of Tufty and pinched him.

Manic and Smurfette : fine don't listen to us

Tufty: he still has the old Hefty in him... The one that wouldn't refuse a fight

Hefty: but now I can't did and I can glitch

Tufty: yeah but glitches can't go in water

Hefty: we're not near water

The two started beating each other up but Hefty was winning.

While fighting they were traveling and they both banged into the well

Hefty's group had followed

Handy: Hefty stop fighting now

Vexy: just glitch over here

Hefty: it's ok I can take him

Tufty had Hefty on top of him so he kicked him of and into the air.

Hefty glitched down and onto the well.

Harmony came up from behind and dunked the water in the bucket on Hefty

He glitched like crazy and fell back into the well

Manic: Hefty!

Manic glitched and slid down the well: IM COMMING BRO.

Manic grabbed Hefty just before he hit the water.

Manic: you could have killed us

Hefty: but you don't always feel my pain

Manic: I do now ever since you saved me.

Hefty: how are we going to get back up

Manic: I don't know but your really heavy

Hefty held into the wall

It started to get dark in the well. They looked up and saw a cover going over it.

Hefty: couldn't we glitch back

Manic tried glitching but it didn't work

Manic: no it must be the water or the cover that's stoping us

...

Tufty put really heavy rocked in the cover

Tufty: any smurf who tries to save them will be smurfed

He ran his finger along his neck

Smurfette: go on then smurf me cause I'm going to save the smurf who waited for me.

Tufty: you won't Smurfette because if you do I will smurf Hackus instead

He grabbed Hackus and took out a knife

Handy: Smurfette stay here Hefty will be ok because...

Tufty: don't you dare say it.

Smurfette: but Hefty...

Handy: will be find. Save Hackus instead as Smufette if u don't save him instead of Hefty then I will do something, I'm not sure what yet but I will do something dangerous

Tufty: you going to listen to his best friend

Smurfette held out her hand: common Hackus

Hackus went to Smurfette

Smurfette: you won't get away with this

Tufty smirked and Hefty's group walked off back to bed

Tufty looked at the well and then took Harmony home.

...

Manic: HELP!

Hefty: Manic stop it no one's coming.

Manic: Papa might

Hefty: he's asleep like all the others... Were stuck here till morning

Manic: wait Baker gets water in the morning to help him bake and cool

Hefty: your point is

Manic: we will be up at 4 to start cooking

Hefty: what time is it

Manic: I don't know

Hefty: quick question bro , are you finding it harder and harder to breath

Manic: yeah I didn't want to say anything

Hefty: I'm fed up I'm climbing out

Manic: the wall his too smooth you can't

Hefty: I can just believe in me

Manic: remember you fall we both get hurt.

Hefty started to climb but like Manic said he wall didn't have much to grab on to.

Manic: just leave it Hefty... Were not going to survive...

Hefty: I have a blonde on the surface which in not going to lose

All of a sudden there was a strange noise and then a light

'Dont worry I'm going to help you!'

The noise started to sound like a drill

The two took in as much of the fresh air as they could

'I will be back in the morning'

Manic: who was that

Hefty: I don't know, let's just be thankful to what we have right now

Manic: were probably not going to sleep tonight

Hefty: we can't or we will fall in

They both sighed as the looked at the holes

...

At 4:30am

Baker: wonder why there's a cover on the well

Hefty: BAKER IS THAT YOU

Baker: Hefty?

Manic: BALER MOBE THE ROCKS AND HELP US OUT

Baker: Manic?

Both: BAKER GET US OUT!

Baker: ok ... Some people are moody

Baker moved the rocks and moved the cover.

Manic tried to glitch up but couldn't

Hefty tried too

Manic: baker let down the bucket and pull us up

Baker: I can't take you both at the same time

Hefty: Manic you first

Manic: you sure

Hefty sure

Baker dropped the bucket and Manic jumped in. Baker pulled Manic up and when manic was up he had no strength to get Hefty.

Manic went to drop the bucket for Hefty but someone pulled him back.

'How did you escape'

Manic didn't turn his head to see who it was: Baker helped

'Baker I thought you were part of our group'

Baker: I thought it was you Tufty... I'm sorry

Tufty put the cover back on the well

Baker left and Manic started to walk back.

Hefty: MANIC ARE YOU COMING TO HELP ME OR WHAT!

Tufty: well tell him Manic

Manic: um maybe not Hefty due to the fact our brother is here!

Tufty: don't you dare try and save him got it

Manic: got it

Manic ran to Handy's mushroom and banged on the door.

Handy: who could that be at (he looked at the clock) 10 past 4 in the morning

Handy went to the door with his eyes half closed.

Handy: it's 4 in the morning (he rubbed his eyes and looked at the smurf before him) Manic!

Manic: Baker let me out Hefty is still down there, I would have saved him but he would have threatened me and I want to stay in Papas good books

Handy hugged him: Manic we will save him don't worry

Manic: i know but I want to tell Papa

Handy: go tell him then.

Handy let go of Manic.

Manic: sorry if any of you are put in danger.

Manic ran off to Papas house and banged on the door.

Papa went to the door really quickly

Manic: sorry to waken you Papa but we need to talk.

Papa let him in and Manic told Papa what was going on

Papa: that's it he is going to be put in isolation

Manic: who Hefty

Papa: no Tufty

Papa handed Manic a tablet: get Tufty to have this and it will knock him out... I will go get Hefty

Manic: save it until the others are awake we could have more of a chance

Papa: a chance of what

Manic: getting Tufty. Put me on duty to work with baker

Papa: ok

Manic left while Papa got to work.

Manic went to the well

Manic: Hefty bro stay safe down there... Don't kill yourself ok

Hefty: ok Manic I won't just be quick

Manic went to go

Hefty: Manic wait get Smurfette I need her

Manic: she is asleep Hefty

Hefty: get her or I will fall

Manic: alrightc

He ran of to Smurfette's mushroom

When he got there

Manic: Smurfette!

Smurfette: ugh 2 mins

Smurfette brushed her hair, put her gown on, put makeup on, went down and opened the door

Smurfette: yeah Manic

Manic yawning: Hefty wants to talk to you

Smurfette: ok... Will I get dressed or anything

Manic: na you don't need to

Smurfette: how did you get out

Manic: long story... Kinda... Just go see him

Smurfette out he slippers on and went to the well while Manic went to Hefty's to go to sleep.

Smurfette got near the well when she heard singing. She ran and it was Hefty

Smurfette: what you singing

Hefty: Demond's by imagine dragon

Smurfette: cool... You wanted me

Hefty: I needed to hear your voice again Smurfette. I'm losing hope.

Smurfette: don't give up now, for me

Hefty: Smurfette what is it like being Gargamels creation

Smurfette: well um... I don't know, sometimes I forget I am but when I remember again I have to remember that I shouldn't be mad at him because he created me. Without him I wouldn't have met you all

Hefty: I probably would have died either gay or alone

Smurfette laughed: yeah. But also remembering that I have family here that don't care I'm his child makes me feel so much better

Hefty: and the face you have a lover stuck in a well

They both laughed

Hefty: stay safe Smurfette. I will be out soon.

Smurfette: I don't want to go

Hefty: Tufty might come and I don't want you getting hurt. Please go now Smurfette.

Smurfette: I smurf you Hefty

Hefty: I smurf you too Smurfette.

Smurfette walked off back home

'I don't think you will be getting out any time soon.'

Hefty: oh I will and when I do your smurfed Tufty

Tufty: you won't make it out if you die

Hefty looked up at the holes in the cover and one was blocked

Hefty: um what are you doing

There was a bang

Hefty: agh did you just shoot me

There was another bang

Hefty: stop it Tufty

There was another bang but nothing was said

Tufty: are you dead yet

There was no response

Tufty: I knew I could kill him.

Tufty walked off but then turned around and put a rock over the holes he was getting air from. Then he left again

...

'Its now 9 in the morning and all the smurfs are awake and are sitting at the table eating their breakfast...'

'Smurf up Narator'

Papa and Manic winked at each other from across the table the they both got up and left.

Papa went to free Hefty while Manic went to the Kitchen to get the smurfs their fruit and yogurt for after. He took a potion out of his pocket and put it in Tufty's food. He then came through with them and gave them to the allocated people.

'Thanks Manic'

Manic: anytime guys

They all ate their food and then left. Tufty got up but then fell over

Tufty: Manic what have you done

Manic: I just put a poison that will make you weak and sleepy in your food.

Tufty glared at him as Manic went to get the handcuffs

Tufty: what are you doing Manic

Manic taking the handcuffs over: the right thing

He cuffed Tufty and kept him down until Papa came back

...

Papa: Hefty are you down there!

There was no answer

Papa removed the rocks and took off the cover.

Papa: Hefty are you ok!

There was still no answer

Papa sent the bucket down and he felt a tug. He took it back up and saw Hefty holding on for dear life

Papa: what's wrong Hefty

Hefty looked at Papa really worried and then showed him his arm

Papa: what happened

Hefty tried to talk but none of the words were coming out

Papa: go to my lab Hefty I will get Handy

Hefty ran to Papa's while Papa ran to find Handy

When Papa found Handy they ran to Papas lab. There was a smash so they knocked on the door

Papa: Hefty are you ok

There was no answer just more smashing

They went in to find Hefty reading a poison label and then braking the bottle.

Papa smacked him: Hefty stop it

Handy: Hefty were here to help

Hefty looked at Handy and he had a new invention in his hand

Handy: will you let me help you

Hefty nodded and Handy put the invention on him

Hefty's thoughts came through

Handy: think what you want to say

Hefty: Tufty shot me 3 times. After the 3rd I fell in the water and chocked on a pile of water.

Handy: is that why you can't talk

Hefty: yeah but also on my way down I injured my self badly

Handy: let me see

Hefty: the glowing thing helped the injuries but not the shot, but I still feel the pain

Papa: lie on the table Hefty I need to do something. Handy look after him

Papa left and Handy got the first aid kit

Handy started to take the bullet out and help him.

Everything Hefty thought the gadget would say so when Handy took the bullet out the gadget went ouch

Handy smiled at him when he was helping him

Hefty closed his eyes and began to think a lot

...

Papa went back to the dining hall to find Manic sitting on Tufty.

Papa: thank you Manic I can take it from here

Manic got off Tufty

Papa: take him and follow me

Manic lifted Tufty up and followed Papa.

Papa led them to a white box cushiony room in the prison where they left Tufty.

Tufty: whats this for

Manic: your behaviour

Tufty: there's nothing wrong with my behaviour

Papa: you shot Hefty and left him in the well with no air

Tufty: so

Manic grabbed a straight jacket and put it on Tufty.

Papa: here you will learn to be good and be like all the others

Tufty smirked and Papa and Manic left locking the door behind them. They went back to Papas lab to find Hefty lying and his thoughts were running like crazy. Handy was writing them all down and he realised most were of the Gang and Smurfette.

Manic: hey bro you ok

Hefty: yeah who's all here

Manic: me, you, Handy and Papa

Hefty: ok

Manic: did you fall in the water

Hefty: yeah

Manic: I didn't feel it

Papa: sometimes twins can sometimes they can't

Hefty: Papa am I going to die again

Papa: hopefully not Hefty just you rest and we will look after you

There was a knock on the door

Papa: who is it

'Its me Smurfette'

Papa: will I let her in

Hefty: SMURFETTE!

Smurfette came in to see Hefty lying on a table.

Smurfette: what happened, are you ok

Hefty: I'm ok Smurfette don't you worry about me

Smurfette ran to the table and hugged him, he hugged her back

Papa: Smurfette he needs to rest. You can all stay and look after him if you like just don't ask him too many questions.

All: ok Papa

Papa left and the 3 looked after the poor smurf.

Manic: before you sleep you should know that Tufty is in isolation

Hefty: why cause he went to hell and the devil sent him back

They laughed

Manic: yeah that's why and he almost killed us man

Handy: he killed you for a brief moment

Smurfette: but were here to make sure he doesn't harm you

Smurfette kissed his for head and went to the other 2 boys

Smurfette: good night Hefty

Hefty: night

Hefty fell asleep while the others wrote down his dreams and talked.


	19. Chapter 19

Hefty: no, NO you can't take her she is my little angle you can't take her.  
Smurfette: aww he's dreaming about me  
Manic: it's a nightmare though, should we waken him  
Handy: na let's find out what happens

Hefty's dream  
Hefty: Tufty give me back my little Princess right now  
Tufty: no you have crossed the line Hefty. This is the last time you will bully me  
Hefty: Tufty just let her go and I will stop  
Tufty: you can't be trusted  
Hefty: Princess  
'Yeah'  
Hefty: I'm going to help but you have to trust me and go with him  
'Why we hate him'  
Hefty: I know but me and the guys will help you when we can  
Tufty: why you giving in  
Hefty: because I know what is the right thing to do  
Tufty: maybe you don't  
There was a bang and a scream  
The guys woke Hefty up  
Hefty: Princess!  
Handy: Hefty calm down you just had a bad dream  
Hefty opened his eyes and looked at Smurfette  
Smurfette: nice to know you dream about me  
Hefty had an awkward face on  
Smurfette: that was me wasn't it  
Hefty: it kinda was  
Manic: who else could be Princess  
Hefty: um... Uh... That doesn't matter... Just find something that will allow me to talk cause I hate this thought thing  
Handy: Papa's working on it don't worry  
Manic: he said it will be done sometime today  
Hefty: what time is it  
Manic looked at the clock: it's 3:56  
Smurfette: we haven't eaten cause we didn't want to leave you  
Hefty: go get something I'm ok now  
Manic: you guys go I don't trust him. Plus I'm not Hungry  
Handy and Smurfette left.  
Manic: who's Princess or little Princess  
Hefty: she is no one just a made up smurf  
Manic: but she must have something special to make you think about her  
Hefty: if I tell you, you can't tell anyone  
Manic: ok I promise I won't  
Hefty: ok Princess is mine and Smurfette's daughter in a dream  
Manic: wow you dream about a kid  
Hefty: yeah, I don't know why but I do and she is in them all  
Manic: could be a sign  
Hefty: everything is a sign for me now a days  
Manic: don't feel down bro were all here for you.  
Hefty sighed: I guess so  
Manic: just rest bro I'm here for the time being  
Hefty closed his eyes again but didn't sleep. He took the gadget off so no one could hear his thoughts though  
They both came back and sat with Manic  
Smurfette: who was Princess  
Manic: I can't tell you I'm sorry  
Handy: well Papa is almost got the experiment right  
Smurfette: do you want to grab something to eat Manic  
Manic: na I will wait till lunch  
Handy: common man I will go with you  
Handy then whispered to Manic: let the love birds be alone for a while.  
Manic: ok common then Handy  
The boys left leaving Smurfette and Hefty alone  
Smurfette put the gadget back on Hefty  
Hefty: are they gone  
Smurfette: yeah you ok  
Hefty: yeah but you could make me feel much better  
Hefty opened his eyes and looked at Smurfette with his sexist face  
Smurfette looked at him back in the same was.  
She walked over to him and he sat up. They kissed for a while but got tired of that so she pulled him on the ground and they started to smurf unsmurfy CONCERNING things

There was a lot of noise comming from the two but while they were at it there was a bang on the door. They dressed quickly and went back into normal positions  
Smurfette answered the door to find Papa with the potion  
Smurfette: oh... Um... Hi Papa  
Papa: hello Smurfette is Hefty awake  
Smurfette looked over her shoulder and then at Papa: yep common in  
Papa came in and went over to Hefty  
Papa: Hefty do you want to talk again  
Hefty nodded as he took the gadget off and then sat up  
Papa: this is a forever lasting spell so you can talk forever  
Hefty grabbed the potion and drank it  
His neck glowed purple  
Papa: try and talk Hefty  
Hefty quietly: I'm trying Papa  
Smurfette: wait for the glowing to stop  
It glowed brighter and brighter, untill it suddenly stopped  
Hefty talking normal: testing 1, 2, 3  
Smurfette and Papa both ran to hug him but Papa got their first  
Papa: oh my boy your ok. Now Hefty no more incidents like this again you hear me  
Hefty: I hear ya Papa  
Papa stopped hugging Hefty and Smurfette then hugged him  
Papa: I have to go now and treat Tufty  
Papa left and the two looked at each other with love in their eyes.

Hefty: we better see my group incase their worried  
Smurfette: ok Romeo  
The two walked out holding Hands and went to Gutsy's mushroom  
Hefty: hello is anyone there  
Gutsy opened the door to find the two holding hands  
Gutsy: Laddie you alive  
Hefty: I know. Quick question is the gang here  
Gutsy: all but Handy and Manic  
Hefty: they'll show up but we should all catch up first  
They both walked in and the hole group ran and Hugged them both  
They stopped hugging after about a minute  
Painter: what happened  
Hefty: it's a long story  
Smurfette: let's just be happy he is here and still with us  
The two looked at each other and they held hands again  
Grouchy: will I call the other two  
Hefty: na they will come  
Vexy: guys stop looking into each others eyes  
Smurfette: why it's not against the law  
Hefty: she is just upset that Grouchy doesn't treat her like I treat you  
Grouchy walked up to Hefty and pulled his tail really hard back  
Grouchy: smurf up Hefty. You lost her twice but if you come back to being the leader you won't lose her  
Hefty turned to Grouchy: what are you on about  
Gutsy: you keep hanging round with her instead of us.  
Hefty: she's looked after me this hole time  
Painter: guys just drop zis it is so stupid  
Vexy: hey Smurfette let's leave the boys be for a while  
Smurfette kissed Hefty: bye babe  
Smurfette and Vexy left they boys be.  
Gutsy: ok back to normal now  
Hefty: so what has happened since I left  
Hackus: Tufty is gone  
Hefty: I know and that's really good news but anything else  
They guys shook their heads  
Hefty: a big question crossed my mined when I wasn't here  
There was a silence  
Gutsy: are you going to tell us what it was  
Hefty: I was waiting for someone to ask... Anyway what is the point in this group anymore because we aren't bad and we don't do anything anymore  
Grouchy: it's a friend group isn't it  
Hefty: I guess but still were not kids anymore  
Gutsy: then why are we still treated like kids  
Painter: it's because of our childish behaviour  
Hefty: what like how we set Vantiy's hat on fire  
Painter: oui that kind of behaviour  
Hefty: yeah but that's cause guys never loose childishness  
'Guys big problem'  
They guys looked to the doorway to find Handy and Manic  
Manic: Tufty's group is after us  
Hefty: so we can take them  
Handy: but they have convinced the Smurflings to help get us and all the non grouped smurfs too  
Gutsy: what have they said  
Manic: that Hefty killed Tufty and is out to kill another  
Hefty: didn't Papa tell them where he is  
Handy: no and there's no sign of Papa anywhere  
Hefty pushed passed the two to see a bunch of angry smurfs  
Hefty then pushed Manic and Handy in, then locked the door after  
Hackus: were smurfed  
Hefty: no I am you will all be ok... Wait the girls  
Handy: don't worry about them, worry about yourself  
Hefty looked out the window to see Slouchy running to the door with everyone else behind him  
Slouchy: HEFTY ARE YOU OK! LET ME IN!  
Hefty opened the window and pulled Slouchy through.  
Slouchy: they were all hypnotised and they are all out to get you. But I wouldn't let them get me because your like a dad to me  
Hefty hugged Slouchy: look you just need to stay here with the guys ok I need to find Papa  
Manic: alone  
Hefty: unless you want to come  
Manic smiled and ran up stair, Hefty followed  
Manic ran to the window: end of the line  
Hefty: na we jump  
Manic: jump!  
Hefty: yeah  
Hefty ran to the window and claimed out  
Manic: could this kill us  
Hefty: it could but we come back  
Manic: oh yeah... Wait we can glitch down  
Hefty: u can I can't  
Manic: how can't you  
Hefty: cause I can become a permanent glitch again  
Manic: no you won't just glitch  
Hefty looked how far down it was and then glitched. Manic glitched after him.

They ended up at the jail outside Tufty's cell  
Tufty: you came... I'm guessing for Papa  
Hefty: yeah where is he  
Tufty: the gang the locked him up somewhere. By the way have you fighting lately  
Hefty: you shot me  
Tufty: I'm really sorry about that  
Manic: why are you being so different  
Tufty: Papa has been teaching me to be nice  
They both glared at him  
Tufty: find Papa  
Hefty: Manic watch him I'm going to find him  
Hefty ran off and Manic stayed with Tufty.

Hefty: Papa! Where are you!  
Papa: Hefty  
Hefty: Papa where are you  
Papa: cell 101  
Hefty ran to the cell but Papa wasn't there  
Hefty: your not there  
Papa: look down  
Hefty looked down and saw Papa in the drain holes in the floor  
Hefty: how the smurf did you get down there  
Papa: I don't know I was knocked out and when I came back I was here  
Hefty: I'm getting you out Papa  
Hefty looked for the cover to get down there and it was near Tufty's cell  
Manic: what are you doing back  
Hefty: I need this  
Hefty lifted off the cover and jumped in  
Manic: what the smurf are you doing  
Hefty: saving Papa  
Hefty ran through the sewer drain until he found Papa  
Hefty: Papa the smurfs think I killed Tufty and they are out to get me  
Papa: calm down Hefty we have to get out and then I will talk to them  
Hefty: ok follow me then  
Hefty ran the way he came but couldn't remember where the cover was.  
Hefty: MANIC!  
Manic: HEFTY WHERE ARE YOU!  
Hefty: KEEP SHOUTING I NEED TO GET TO HE COVER AGAIN!  
Manic kept shouting Hefty and the followed his voice  
Hefty found the hole in which he came down and Manic was stretching out his hand to help them  
Manic pulled them up one at a time  
Papa: thank you Manic  
Manic: anytime Papa  
Tufty: Papa when am I getting let out  
Papa: you have more tests if you pass you get let out  
Hefty: Papa we have to hurry and he might need to come  
Hefty pointed at Tufty  
Papa: fine but Hefty he had to be chained to you  
Hefty: why me  
Papa: as proof you didn't kill him  
Tufty: don't worry bro I'm nice now  
Hefty: yeah right  
Papa unlocked Tufty's cage and handcuffed him to Hefty  
Manic: right let's go  
They all ran out side to find a mob of angry smurfs wanting to get Hefty  
Papa: STOP MY LITTLE SMURFS!  
They all stopped and looked over at Papa, Hefty and Manic (Tufty was behind hefty hiding)  
'There he is let's get him!'  
They all ran towards Hefty  
Papa: STOP  
Manic pulled out a blade from his back pocket  
Manic: do what he says or I kill Papa  
They all stopped  
Smurfette ran in front of the mob  
Smurfette: Hefty  
A smurf pulled her back stopping her from getting to them  
Hefty: Smurfette  
Papa: all right my little smurfs, Hefty and Manic have told me what had been going on. Tufty isn't dead and we can prove it... Hefty  
Hefty: I didn't kill him but he has changed  
Hefty took his arm from behind his back and Tufty walked round  
The smurfs gasped  
Jokey: Hefty killed you  
Tufty: no I was put back in jail and I have become a changed man  
Vanity: what do you mean changed man  
Manic: he is nice now he doesn't have the urge to fight or hate us  
Papa: so everyone drop your weapons and go home  
The smurf holding Smurfette let her go and she ran to Hefty. Hefty's gang stayed behind and waited  
Smurfette: they got me and Vexy...  
Hefty: it's ok Smurfette I'm here now, your safe  
Smurfette hugged him and he hugged her back. Tufty joined in and then they stopped.  
Smurfette looked at Hefty worryingly  
Hefty: what's wrong  
Smurfette: nothing  
Papa: right do you two want to be apart now  
Hefty: yes I can't bare him  
Tufty: don't be so mean Hefty  
Papa unlocked the cuffs  
Papa: Tufty go to my lab and don't touch anything  
Tufty left  
Papa: Hefty, he really has changed and if you don't treat him nice back then he will go bad again  
Papa then walked off  
Hefty: Manic take the group to our place you can all stay there for a while  
Manic: what about you  
Hefty: I'm going out with my gal  
Hefty grabbed Smurfette's hand as they all split up

...

Smurfette: where are we going  
Hefty: somewhere no smurf has been before  
Smurfette: which is  
Hefty: it's called Midnight  
Smurfette: Midnight?  
Hefty: you will see it when we get there  
They both walked for a while, but when they were close to Midnight they ran.

It was a dark part of the forest where no light ever hit. A calm river went through them middle of the land and there was a big fancy bridge over it. It was so magic looking that it was only a place you could dream of.  
Smurfette in amazement: Wow! Is this a dream cause it can't be real  
Hefty rubbed her shoulder: it's not a dream Smurfette it's all real  
Smurfette: it can't be, where did you find this place  
Hefty: let's just say I had to do a lot of work to get this place  
Smurfette looked at Hefty: get  
Hefty: remember how I kept leaving the village  
Smurfette nodded  
Hefty: well I would go out and work for Cupid, Mother Nature, Fairies, Pixies and anything magic, just to get this place  
Smurfette: but why  
Hefty: because I wanted a quiet place away from everyone else and I always knew I would get my gal to come too  
Smurfette smiled at Hefty and he Smiled back  
Hefty: oh wait look there  
Hefty pointed at a small plane area  
Smurfette looked at the small area and Hefty snapped his fingers  
Candy floss, sweets and treats popped up like flowers  
Smurfette: oh my smurf!  
Hefty walked over and grabbed the candy floss  
Hefty: it's edible if you want some  
Smurfette ran up and grabbed it. Then she spun round and looked at everything.  
Hefty grabbed rubbed her shoulder: it's just for me and you  
Smurfette ate her candy floss: it's Smurfberry pie flavour my favourite dessert in the hole smurfing world... But how  
Hefty: like I said, magic.

...

'Well Tufty all your tears say your ad nice ad good as a smurf can be'  
Tufty: i know Papa, am I free to go now  
Papa: I guess so  
Tufty: thanks Papa  
Tufty ran out the lab to his mushroom where he was greeted by his gang and they all looked angry but serious  
Tufty: hello my wonderful gang  
Jokey: what happened to you  
Tufty: Papa cured me  
Vanity grabbed his mirror and hit Tufty across the cheek  
Vanity: snap out of it  
Tufty: why did you hit me  
Vanity: because your too nice  
Greedy: we just want the old Tufty  
Tufty: well he was gone and he was just horrible  
'I could help you'  
Vanity grasping his mirror tight: who's there  
'Im not going to tell but I can help'  
Jokey followed the voice  
'Papa has him in a trance which is reversible all you ...'  
Jokey put his hand over the smurfs mouth and dragged him to the others  
Jokey: hello Brainy  
Tufty: let the poor guy go  
Jokey get Brainy go  
Brainy: you all can cure him you just have to teach him to be bad again  
Baker: why are you telling us this  
Brainy: because I hate Hefty as much as the next smurf and I have some ideas to help you guys make him suffer  
Jokey: he just wants to be in the group  
Brainy: yeah kinda  
Vanity: we will let you in if you give us one good idea  
Brainy: um you could turn Smurfette naughty again  
Jokey: good enough your in. Oh by the way Brainy you don't have to be bad you can just be the idea giver  
Brainy: good but I might fight  
Jokey: ok and remember don't tell anyone your in this group or your little brother gets it  
Brainy: I couldn't care less about Clumsy

...

'Do we have to leave this place Hefty'  
Hefty looked into Smurfette's eyes: we don't have to but remember about the others  
Smurfette: we could get kicked out  
Hefty: Papa would never kick you out cause your his daughter  
'Smurfette! Hefty!'  
Smurfette whispered: will the find us  
Hefty whispered: they shouldn't but let's just be safe.. Come  
Hefty held out his hand and Smurfette grabbed it. They ran under the bridge but not quite in the water  
Smurfette: is that sparkles in the water  
Hefty: yeah remember anything you want like if you wanted chocolate water it would become chocolate  
She hugged him and the voices started fading  
Hefty: I guess this means we have to go  
Smurfette: ok  
They ran from under the bridge and left midnight  
They saw two smurfs shadows as they ran to the light  
'SMURFETTE!'  
'HEFTY!'  
While they were running Hefty tripped over a thorn branch that was comming out of the ground and was stuck. Smurfette didn't notice and just kept running.  
Smurfette: we're here!  
The smurfs turned round  
Smurfette: Vexy! Grouchy!  
Vexy and Smurfette hugged  
Grouchy: where's Hefty  
Smurfette looked round: he was right behind me  
She couldn't remember where she ran from  
Grouchy: will I go looking  
Vexy: is ok he will find his way. Are you ok Smurfette  
Smurfette: yeah I just hope Hefty is  
Grouchy: common lets go back to the village  
The 3 ran back

...

Hefty struggled to get out but didn't work  
'Hefty, Hefty, Hefty what have you done this time'  
Hefty turned round to find Tufty entering  
Hefty: how did you find this place  
Tufty: thank the pixies  
Hefty: ugh never trusting them again  
Tufty: considering I'm dating one I can just do this  
Tufty snapped his fingers and the branch became tighter  
Hefty: Tufty stop I thought you were nice  
Tufty: my group knocked me out of the really quick and I ran over with your 2 friends  
Hefty struggled to get out  
Tufty: oh I wouldn't struggle to much Hefty  
Hefty: why  
Tufty strapped his fingers and thorn bush branches came from the ground. They tied Hefty down by his wrists and body  
Hefty tried to glitch but it didn't work  
Tufty: glitch proof  
Hefty: why are you doing this Tufty  
Tufty: cause I want to get you back  
Hefty: get me then  
Tufty: I am you just don't know it  
Hefty: wait what  
Tufty: wonder where Smurfette ran off to  
Hefty: don't harm her get me not her  
Tufty: Hefty I can do what I want and you can't stop me  
Tufty snapped his fingers and a cloud papered showing them what they were doing to Smurfette  
Hefty: SMURFETTE RUN!  
Tufty: she can't hear you. Let's watch and see what happened  
Hefty: I'll save you Smurfette!  
Tufty rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers. The branches went tighter and more came to keep Hefty watching Smurfette.

Smurfette: Vexy where are we going  
Vexy: well Brainy said he needed you do you wanna go find him.  
Smurfette: sure  
Vexy and grouchy walked off and Smurfette went to Brainy's mushroom.  
She knocked on the door and it opened  
Smurfette: Brainy are you in.  
Smurfette walked in and something went over her.  
Smurfette: screaming with fear AGH BRAINY WHATS GOING ON!  
Brainy: sorry about this Smurfette  
A hole opened in the bag Smurfette was trapped in and gas went through  
Smurfette: Brainy let me out right now!  
Brainy: 3, 2, 1  
Smurfette stopped moving and the smurf holding the bag came from the shadows.  
'Alright boys it's safe to come out'

Hefty: Jokey! Tufty stop them don't let them harm her  
Tufty: what will you do for me  
Hefty: I'd let you kill me just to keep her safe  
Tufty: but you can't die... Let's just keep watching

Jokey: Baker make sure the cost is clear. Vanity get the spell. Greedy make sure he stays asleep  
The smurfs did as they were told. Vanity gave Jokey the spell and Jokey put it over Smurfette.  
They took a step back and watched what happened

Hefty saw her blue colour fade  
Hefty: your giving her back to Gargamel  
Tufty: not just that. She won't remember becoming blue and a smurf had to kiss her to wake her up.  
Hefty: don't you dare  
Tufty: well you can't move...  
Tufty ran back to the village and entered Brainy's mushroom

Tufty: say good bye to Smurfette, Hefty  
Tufty kissed Smurfette. When he went to pull back Smurfette grabbed his face and pulled him back

Hefty: SMURFETTE!  
There was a long silence as Hefty saw them kiss  
'Hefty is that you'  
Hefty: who's there  
'Me Wild'  
Hefty: but Wild doesn't talk  
Wild: Handy gave me something that reads my mind  
Hefty: Wild can you help me get these thorn branches off  
Wild ran up and pulled the branches but they didn't move  
Wild: they won't move will I get help  
Hefty: Go get Handy and tell Gutsy to stop Smurfette turning bad  
Wild ran off and Hefty was left on his own

...

Wild: oh is that a butterfly. No Wild save Hefty. HANDY! HANDY!  
Wild ran to the village yelling for Handy.  
When he was near the village he banged into something. Him and the thing he banged into flew back.  
Both: ugh.  
'Ouch what the smurf was that.'  
Wild got up as went to the person he banged into.  
Wild: sorry  
He knot iced it was a smurf but he didn't have his hat on  
'Wild oh are you ok'  
Wild: I'm ok are you  
'Ugh I don't think so.'  
Wild: what smurf are you cause you don't have your hat  
The smurf went to see if his hat was there an then checked behind his ear  
'Oh wild it's me Handy and I had my hat when I left'  
Wild: I will find it you go get your tools  
Handy: why do I need my tools  
Wild: Hefty is in trouble and tell Gutsy to stop Smurfette going bad  
Handy: ok and Wild take a look for my pencil but don't eat it when you find it  
Wild: ok Handy  
Handy ran back to get his tools while Wild looked or Handy's things

...

Handy loading his tool belt: I will have to ask farmer for more tools and I have to tell Gutsy about Smurfette.  
Handy finished loading the belt with what he thought he would need, grabbed another hat and he went to Gutsy's mushroom.  
Handy: Gutsy open up  
Gutsy opened the door  
Gusty: what's wrong  
Handy: Hefty is stuck and I have to save him, but he told Wild to tell you that you need to stop Smurfette going bad  
Gutsy: going bad?  
Handy: no idea what that means, but find her ask Vexy and Grouchy cause they were asked to bring her back  
Gutsy ok laddie  
Handy ran off to farmers house and Gutsy ran to Vexy's  
Handy banged on farmers door but their was no answer. He noticed the farmers shed was open, so Handy just went in and grabbed what he thought he would need from there.  
He ran back to Wild who had found his things  
Handy looking at the pencil in Wilds mouth: WILD! You know what keep it I will get another, let's just save Hefty  
Wild took Handy to where Hefty was cause Handy didn't know the way.  
Wild got to the spot where Vexy hugged Smurfette and couldn't remember the way to Hefty  
Wild: I can't remember  
Handy: your useless then  
Wild: sorry Handy  
Handy: don't give up try and sniff him out  
Wild: I need his sent  
Handy rolled his eyes: I will see if I have something then  
Wild: your best friends surly you give something  
Handy had something but he didn't want Wild to know about it.  
Handy: doesn't look like I have something  
Wild: well I can't find him  
Handy put his hand in his back pocket. He went to pull something out but hesitated and left it  
Handy: HEFTY! HEFTY!

...

Hefty opened his mouth to yell back but no words came out

...

Wild sniffed: I've got something but it might not be him  
Handy: follow it  
Wild: what if it's Gargamel  
Handy: I'm prepared don't worry  
Wild followed the sent and Handy followed wild.  
They went into some bushes and they saw a figure.  
Handy: Hefty is that you  
There was no reply so Handy ran to the figure. It was a smurf who was bright blue  
Handy pulled the skin on the smurf to see if he could see hearts.  
'Ugh'  
Handy stopped and pulled out farmers gardening cutters  
Handy: don't worry I've got you  
Wild: will I go  
Handy: yeah but wait outside  
Handy cut the branches at his arms and near his eyes.  
The smurf turned his arm and revealed the hearts  
Handy: Hefty your going to be ok  
Hefty pointed at the cloud with Smurfette  
Handy looked at it and it showed Smurfette and Tufty still kissing  
Handy: Gutsy's gone to help  
He cut another branch that was round his body and then ripped it away  
Hefty: ugh!  
Handy: can you talk  
Hefty tried but couldn't  
Handy hit Hefty's neck and then hit his chest  
Handy: what about now  
Hefty weakly: can I... Yeah I can, but don't hit me like that again Handy  
Handy: don't struggle then  
Handy freed Hefty's let's and then went to help him up  
Hefty: handy I don't think I can walk  
Handy looked at him strangely  
Hefty: I think that was a poison thorn bush  
Handy: you won't die on me  
Hefty: I will try not to  
Handy lifted Hefty up and put his arm round Handy's shoulder  
Hefty: let's go stop Tufty  
Handy: no let's get you to Papa, Gutsy will handle him  
Hefty: but my darling Smurfette  
Handy: he is gone Hefty, she's Gargamels again  
Handy let Hefty look at the cloud and they saw Gutsy and Tufty fighting. Another smurf was there taking Smurfette away  
Hefty: was that Manic  
Handy: I think so...  
Handy then turned round and headed back to the village with Hefty  
Wild was going to follow but instead followed a butterfly.  
When the two were near the village Hefty went a pale blue and was coughing up blood  
Handy: Hefty your going to be ok  
Hefty: I don't think I am... I think Tufty got what he wanted  
Handy: fight death Hefty you have done it before and you can do it again  
Hefty: guess your right Handy  
Handy gave Hefty that hat that wild found to cough into as he continued to take him to Papa

They finally got to the lab and the hat Hefty had was red with all the blood.  
Handy banged on the door: PAPA OPEN UP!  
Papa opened the door to see Handy and a smurf who was so blue he was almost white. He grabbed Hefty and lay him on a table. Handy got a spare bag of blood from the cupboard and put it into Hefty  
Papa: what happened  
Handy: he was trapped... I don't know how but I think he is near death Papa. He said something about poison thorn bush  
Papa put his hand on Hefty's head: their rare and deadly how did he come across one  
Handy: I don't know can you save him  
Papa: I will try  
Handy took out some tablets from his pocket. These are Hefty's he needs them  
Papa took the tablets: why do you have them  
Handy: he won't take them unless someone makes him  
Papa gave them back: give him one then and leave him to rest  
Handy: ok Papa  
Papa took his hand off Hefty and went to do some experiments to help him  
Handy gave Hefty the tablet and whispered: I will save Smurfette for you and keep her safe until you come back  
Handy went to leave but Hefty grabbed his arm  
Hefty: if I don't make it protect her forever and there's a note hidden in my mushroom for you, only loo for it if I die  
A tear fell down Handy's eyes and he nodded and left


	20. Chapter 20

'Everybody stop fighting and listen... No point in fighting anymore cause Hefty is near death.'  
'No he's not he's ok'  
'No he's not Tufty he is dying and Papa said he might not come back'  
Tufty: please the thorns were harmless... Stop worrying Handy  
Handy: really harmless go and see him he's as white as a ghost. If he does it's your fault  
Tufty: he won't die  
Handy: really, like I said do see him  
Tufty pushed past Handy and went to Papas lab  
Handy: common guys we have to take care of Smurfette  
'She is one of Gargamels now though'  
Handy: that's not going to stop me from changing her back  
Handy went storming out to find Manic and the rest of the group followed.  
Vexy: I remember the spell to turn her blue  
Handy turned to Vexy: could you get the little wand  
Vexy nodded  
Handy: go get it then  
Vexy ran off to Papas house

She went in got the wand and then walked past the lab. She saw was a smurf with his head in his hands  
Vexy: what's wrong  
'I didn't mean to kill him'  
Vexy: Tufty?  
The smurf nodded and then looked at her.  
Tufty: I wanted him dead but I didn't and he is going to die. It's all my fault  
Vexy: since when do you care  
Tufty: I always did it was just a game  
Vexy: a game... A GAME! He suffered and is still suffering. It's all you fault he is the way he is and if anyone should be the way he is right now it should be you  
Vexy ran off to find Handy

Papa came out from the lab and saw her running off: VEXY!  
Vexy turned to see Papa with one of his saddest faces ever  
Papa: I'm loosing him quick there's probably only hours if not minutes  
Vexy dropped the wand and ran to see Hefty  
Vexy: Hefty are you ok  
Hefty looked at Vexy and tried to smile: is Smurfette ok  
Vexy: I haven't seen her  
Hefty: if I don't make it let her have one of the others and make sure the fight ends. It was all my fault  
Vexy: it wasn't Hefty it was Tufty's fault and he deserves to be dying not you  
Hefty: no it is me I ruined his life and all he wanted was revenge. (Hefty grabbed Vexy's hand) don't let your family end up like mine  
Vexy: your talking as if your not going to live  
Hefty: chances are I'm not going to. Smurfette has something to remember me by and one day that might bring me back.  
Vexy: don't die Hefty we need you  
Vexy began to cry  
Papa: it's probably best if you leave Vexy  
Vexy kissed Hefty's forehead and ran for the wand. She then ran to Hefty's mushroom where she found all the gang. Smurfette was chained to Hefty's weights and Manic was scared and hurt. Grouchy hugged Vexy  
Grouchy: are you ok  
Vexy: Papa said Hefty has hours maybe even minutes left  
Manic: so no coming back  
Vexy nodded  
Gutsy: will it kill you too Manic  
Manic: no I might feel something but I won't die.  
Handy just walked to Hefty's room and didn't say anything  
Vexy cast the spell, while she did Painter went up to see Handy  
Painter: Zou ok  
Handy: no. My best friend is going to die and never come back  
Painter: we will be here for zou.  
Handy: he can't go he's Hefty the smurf who went to parallel worlds, the smurf who has died loss of times, the glitch, the smurf who could heal himself, the best friend ever...  
Painter hugged Handy as tears rolled down his face.  
Painter: go to him.  
Handy: I don't want to see him die  
'He will need someone though'  
Handy looked over Painter's shoulder to see Manic  
Manic: Hefty would be there for you  
Handy: he always has been  
Manic: and you were there for him  
Handy: I promised I always would be  
Manic: then go to him  
Handy stopped hugging Painter and hugged Manic  
Manic: go before it's too late  
Handy then let go of Manic and ran to Papa's lab

There was a bright light coming from down stairs so the two boys ran when it dimmed down.  
Manic: she ok  
Vexy: she's blue  
Manic: that doesn't mean ok  
Manic ran to her and lifted her head.  
He whispered in her ear: Smurfette wake up please, Hefty is dying and he needs you  
Smurfette whispered: kiss me  
Manic to the guys: she told me to kiss her  
Gutsy: don't she will love you and think your Hefty  
Manic: would it be for the better though  
Vexy: we can't let her know he's gone  
Manic looked at Smurfette and then at Vexy  
Manic: will I have to live as him forever if I do  
Vexy: I will tell her at some point  
Manic looked at Smurfette again and kissed her  
Painter went to Manic and covered his tattoos with paint as they kissed  
The two stopped kissing as Smurfette came back  
Smurfette: Tufty?  
Manic: no it's me Hefty  
Smurfette: Hefty? HEFTY! Your ok  
Manic: when am I ever not ok  
Vexy: Smurfette your ok  
Smurfette: yeah but why are you scared Hefty and why am I in chains  
Vexy: Tufty turned you bad and made you love him  
Manic: and when I tried to help you remember your good side, you started cutting me.  
Smurfette: I'm so sorry  
Manic: it's ok.

...

'Handy!'  
Handy: yeah Hefty  
Hefty: try and trigger my healing thing  
Handy: it might kill you  
Hefty: might not  
Handy: I don't want to risk looking you though  
Hefty: ok don't then. Is Smurfette ok  
Handy nodded: she should be, Vexy was helping her when I left  
Hefty: Handy about that note I left... You don't need to find it I can tell you  
Handy: will I ask Papa to go then  
Hefty weakly nodded  
Papa: don't worry I have a cry baby at the door to deal with anyway  
Papa went and took Tufty to his house while the two talked

Hefty: you know how we can tell each other anything Handy  
Handy: yeah  
Hefty: well don't tell the others but I did Smurfette twice  
Handy did a small gasp but didn't make it obvious  
Hefty: I was protected the first time but not the second  
Handy: so Smurfette might be  
Hefty nodded: that means she will have to leave the village for a while or Papa will be checking 24,7  
Handy: why Hefty  
Hefty: I couldn't help it ok, but if I go help look after him or her and tell them your their uncle Handy  
Handy smiled but had sad eyes: Hefty please don't leave  
Hefty: I don't want to. I'm really scared Handy, this is the most scared I've ever been  
Handy: I'm here and I'm not leaving you this time so don't be as scared  
Hefty: you were always the best Handy, out of the hole group I could always trust you.  
Handy: remember when we were kids and you said Tufty will be the death of me  
Hefty weakly laughed: yeah and turns out I was right  
Handy: and when we were kids we promised a lot of stupid things  
Hefty: I promised you could live with me but Papa said no  
Handy: I promised I would let you help me in my future job  
Hefty: and I did but I almost died doing that too  
They both laughed  
Handy: I just can't believe you are actually going to die this young  
Hefty: I know but everyone dies at one point  
Handy: we're all story's in the end  
Hefty: and mine has been a good one  
Handy: one day I will bring you back  
Hefty: until then there must be piece between the two groups and you all have to have almost forgotten about me  
Handy: I'm never going to forget about you.  
Hefty: Handy stay safe and look after everyone  
Handy grabbed Hefty's white hand and cried: don't go Hefty  
Hefty: I'm trying not to. I fear death so much  
Handy: please Hefty it doesn't have to end  
Hefty: see you from the stars  
Handy cried harder: please don't go  
Hefty's heart beat went slower and slower until there was no beat.  
Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeepppppp...'  
Handy let go of Hefty's hand and looked at him  
He then walked over to Papa's microphone where he announces news when he can't find Harmony  
Handy: hey guys... Handy here... Just wanted to say that... On the 3rd of January 2014 at 4:38pm Hefty Smurf passed away...  
Handy ended the announcement and cried

...

Thankfully Smurfette was in a deep sleep during the announcements so she didn't hear them. The rest of the gang cried over Hefty.  
Manic trying to stay strong: He's really gone...  
Vexy: yep  
Grouchy: for once I'm actually sad and not grouchy aswell  
Hackus: Hackus leaking too much

...

Silence fell across the village after the news  
Papa ran to his lab and so did Manic  
Papa went to Hefty and Handy but Manic went to the Microphone  
Manic: Hey guys Manic here just want to let you know that Smurfette doesn't know Hefty's dead to I am going to be Hefty around her. Don't anyone tell her he's dead because it would be too much for her to take. So if she asks who died say Manic...  
Manic turned the microphone off  
Papa: are you Hefty now then  
Manic nodded  
Handy: it won't be the same  
Manic: I know but anything to keep Smurfette happy... Well less sad  
Manic went over to his brother and closed his eyes  
Papa: he's part of the stars now  
Manic: yep  
Handy: he left to quickly...  
Papa: I know but he is gone and we can't bring him back  
'I didn't mean for this'  
The 3 looked at the door and saw Tufty  
Manic went up to him and punched him  
Manic: you have no rights to be here  
Tufty: I didn't mean it  
Manic: I think you did... You know you did... And no smurf will ever forgive you for this  
Tufty: I know and I didn't mean to kill him  
Manic: ur just a killer Tufty and I don't think even your own Group wants you anymore  
Tufty: they don't and I have come to apologise  
Manic gave Tufty a beaker from Papas desk  
Manic: throw it on the floor  
Tufty threw it and it broke  
Manic: say sorry to it  
Tufty: sorry  
Manic: did the pieces fit back together to make the beaker again  
Tufty: no  
Manic: that's what sorry means ... Nothing  
Tufty: how do I make it up to you  
Handy: bring him back  
Tufty: not possible  
Handy: well then get the smurf out of here  
Tufty left and the two went back to Hefty  
Manic: Papa what are we going to do now  
Papa: I will freeze Hefty's body but the rest of the smurfs have to go back to normal  
Handy: this is nothing like when Grandpa died  
Manic: it's because we didn't see much of him but we all saw Hefty everyday  
Papa: you two better be heading back to the your group  
Handy looked at the white smurf on the table and rubbed his cheek  
Handy: good bye old friend... See you in the stars  
Handy then hugged Manc as they walked out really upset

Reporter smurf bumped into them on their way back  
Reporter: i feel really sorry for you two but could you tell us what happened  
He pulled out a microphone and a narrator came out of nowhere with a camera  
Manic: look I ain't telling you nothing until the funeral  
Handy: just leave us alone please  
Reporter: well you heard it here first, Hefty's group don't want to talk about his death. Rest in piece Hefty

The two rolled their eyes and walked back to Hefty's house  
Manic: I don't think I can live here anymore  
Handy: you can stay with me  
Manic: I can't because Smurfette still thinks I'm Hefty  
Handy: well see me everyday then  
Manic: yep  
They opened the door and saw Smurfette coming down the stairs  
They dried their eyes and so did the others  
Smurfette: what's wrong  
Manic: nothing  
Smurfette: but your all red  
Handy grabbed Smurfette's hands and took her over to the couch  
Handy: Smurfette it's kinda hard to say this but...  
Manic leaned against the living room door frame  
Manic: Manic just died  
Smurfette: what!  
Manic: yeah my poor twin is dead  
Smurfette got up and hugged Manic  
Smurfette: I'm so sorry Hefty  
Manic: it's ok Smurfette I think I just need some time alone  
Smurfette: no you need someone to hug you  
There was a knock at the door. Manic and Smurfette stopped hugging. Manic opened the door to find the hole village at the door.  
Manic: what are you all doing here  
Clumsy: we're to make sure your ok  
Manic: just give us 2 minutes  
Manic shut the door  
Manic: Vexy I need to talk to you... Like now... And alone  
Vexy and Manic walked off to another room.  
Vexy: what's up  
Manic: one there going to ask about Hefty, two Smurfette is here and three I don't want to be talking about him right now  
Vexy: you have to tell them to call you Hefty, while I get rid of Smurfette  
Manic: ok  
They went back into the living room and Vexy took Smurfette out for a walk  
Manic: Handy you know more than me  
Handy walked up to Manic  
Handy: I won't let you deal with this alone  
Manic opened the door and all the smurfs shouted questions  
'How did Hefty die'  
Handy: poison thorn bush  
Manic: ok guys I just want to get one thing straight... Why do you all want to know  
'We all liked him'  
Manic: well I'm Hefty now it's Manic that's dead  
'So we have to act like Manics dead'  
Manic: yeah it's because I don't want Smurfette to be too upset and all you guys  
Handy: can you all please go now  
All the smurfs left and the two went in.  
Gutsy: was Tufty in the crowd  
Manic taking a deep breath: yeah  
Grouchy: we need to get him back  
Handy: Hefty said before he died that he wanted the fights to end  
Painter: so this means we love each other  
Manic: it means we all have to get along and I have to lie for the rest of my life  
Hackus: Papa could let us forget  
Manic: even if I wanted to forget I couldn't because I can still feel his pain he was so scared  
Handy: you might be the person to save him  
Manic fighting back the sadness: he can't be saved he is just a lost soul now  
Grouchy: when it gets dark will you go out to the stars  
Manic: yep he is the person I will look up to now  
Handy: Grouchy do you wanna take Hackus and go to Vexy's mushroom  
Grouchy: sure common Hackus  
Grouchy and Hackus left  
Painter: the fight is over then  
Manic: yep an I am now the leader who has to make it official  
Gutsy: watch your back just in case  
Manic: they would be dumb to mess with the smurf who just lost his twin  
Manic left and went to Tufty's group hang out  
Handy: you guys won't mind if I go to the River Smurf would you  
Gutsy: no las you go see if Marina is there  
Painter: I better go to moi studio  
Handy: don't brake anything  
Gutsy: it's best if I stay with you  
The three left Hefty's house, Handy went to the River Smurf while the others went to the studio.

...

'Knock, knock, knock'  
A door opened  
'What are you doing here Manic'  
Manic: I'm here to make my brothers wishes come true... Just open up Greedy  
Greedy let Manic in and the hole of Tufty's group was there, even Tufty  
Manic: I've come unarmed  
Tufty: you could have comes armed  
Manic: I'm here to stop the fighting and to make piece through the village  
Jokey: why  
Manic: Hefty's last words  
Tufty: their should be a catch  
Manic: you killed our oldest brother, that now leaves me being oldest and I'm setting things right  
Tufty threw a gun to Manic and he caught it  
Manic throwing the gun: I'm here to let both groups be friends  
Tufty: fine we can be friends but Manic I can't live with Hefty's death on me  
Manic: you shouldn't have killed him then  
Tufty: I wasn't going to  
Manic: but you were  
Tufty: sure he was a pest who ruined my life but I wouldn't kill him just near death  
Manic: then explain why he's dead  
Tufty: I don't know how  
Manic: I'm not carrying this on... Just sign this  
Manic pulled out a rolled up price of paper and threw it to Tufty. Tufty read it and it said that if he signs the paper then their would be no more fights between the groups. Tufty signed it and then gave it to the rest of his group to sign.  
Manic: you know that I really want to kill you for what you have done, but I don't want to stoop to your level  
Tufty: you would probably be praised if you did  
Manic: but like I said I don't want to be like you  
Manic then got the paper and he signed it and took it  
He then shook Tufty's hand and left

...

'Marina are you there I need someone to talk to!'  
A fish like person came up to the water  
'Marina! Oh I'm so happy to see you!'  
Marina: what's wrong Handy  
Handy: remember Hefty  
She nodded  
Handy: well the smurf who has always been near death has finally gone up to the stars  
Marina: he's dead...  
A tear fell down her face  
Handy: yeah but remember Manic  
She nodded again  
Handy: well he is pretending to be Hefty because none of us can bare to tell poor Smurfette  
Marina: do you want me to come to the surface and help you through this sad time  
Handy: if you want  
Marina: I want to  
Handy: let me get the smurfaratior then  
Handy went into a hut near the river and came back with the smurfaratior. Handy filled it with sea water and Marina flipped in  
Handy: you ok  
Marina: yeah I'm really ok  
Handy pushed her back to the village and he saw Manic go to his mushroom but then walk away  
Marina: is that Hefty  
Handy: no Manic being Hefty  
Marina: what's he doing  
Handy: no idea... Can I leave you with Smurfette and Vexy  
Marina: sure  
Handy pushed Marina to Vexy's mushroom and they took her in. Handy ran to find Manic.  
He ran all the way to the middle of the forest and saw Manic sitting on a rock.  
Manic: Hefty why did you have to leave... You left me to be you and to look after Smurfette... You didn't tell me anything useful before you left... Please bro just send me a twin to twin message... By the way there should be no more fights...  
There was a silence and then Handy heard sniffling  
Handy waking up to Manic: are you ok  
Manic: no... He won't tell me anything  
Handy: he told me things before he left but I can't tell  
Manic: can you give me some advice  
Handy: marry Smurfette but make it under Hefty's name  
Manic: what good will that do  
Handy: you should know in due time  
Manic: Handy I don't want to be Hefty  
Handy: why  
Manic: because I might believe I'm him and forget about me  
Handy: aren't you the same  
Manic: not really... But it's complicated  
Handy: please be Hefty for Smurfette  
Manic: Hefty would do anything for her and I guess I have to now  
Handy: Marina came to help us so you won't be with her all the time  
Manic: you spend time with Marina I will spend time with Smurfette everything will be ok...  
Handy: you sure  
Manic: yeah, let's go back and wait till dark  
The two went back to the village and everyone kept bothering Manic about Hefty, but he ignored them.  
They got to Hefty's mushroom and went in.  
Manic: Handy  
Handy: yeah Manic  
Manic: if I'm going to be Hefty I want to look and act like him... Get Painter  
Handy: why  
Manic: I want him to redo my tattoos to hearts  
Handy ran out to get Painter while Manic gave himself all of Hefty's scars

Painter and Handy ran in.  
Manic: let's do this... Painter a heart on each arm just like Hefty's and Handy tell me everything I need to know to be Hefty  
Painter took out his tattoo kit and began to put blue over Manics original tattoos, while Handy told Manic everything.

...

Marina: are you ok Smurfette  
Smurfette: yeah but I just want to be their for Hefty  
Grouchy: he will be ok  
Vexy: sticks and stones may brake his bones but chains will never kill him  
Smurfette: can I go see him  
Hackus: Hefty said he would come when he's ready  
Smurfette: what's he doing  
Vexy: people need to talk to him about Manic  
Smurfette: oh ok  
Marina: maybe seeing the Smurflings would cheer us up  
Vexy: yeah. Grouchy, Hackus do you want to go get them  
Grouchy: sure babe  
Grouchy and Hackus left  
Smurfette: guys I have to tell you something but you can't tell anyone  
Vexy: why is it Smurfette  
Smurfette: me and Hefty did it and well I don't think he was protected  
Both girls: What!  
Smurfette: and I took a test and it came back positive  
Vexy: and your ok with this  
Marina: does Hefty know  
Smurfette: I don't know yet and no you can't tell him  
Vexy: well congrats sis  
Marina: yeah congrats... Won't this be the first girl or boy Smurf from a smurf and not a stork  
Smurfette nodded  
Vexy: well we're here for you and Man... Hefty should be too  
Marina: will you be getting married first  
Smurfette: only if he asks  
Vexy: um I need to go get something be right back  
Vexy ran to the back door and then ran to Hefty's house.  
Manic: Vexy you ok  
Vexy: No... Let's just say you need to marry Smurfette  
Manic: why  
Vexy: she will tell you later maybe... Oh and btw I almost said Manic instead of Hefty  
Handy: Vexy don't blow it  
Vexy: I'm trying  
Manic: go back and see her make sure she is ok.  
Vexy: she's with Marine  
Manic: Vexy just go  
Vexy left the boys and went back to Smurfette and Marina  
Painter: Manic your tattoo's are almost done  
Manic: the sooner the better Painter  
Handy: I think I have told you everything  
Manic: I'm going to have Papa wipe my brain so that I think I'm Hefty  
Handy: why  
Manic: like Hefty would say, anything for Smurfette  
Handy went to the window and saw papa wiping the smurfs memories  
Handy: looks like we will have to anyway Manic: he didn't tell us...  
Handy: Grouchy and Hackus are in line  
Manic: go tell Smurfette and the others. Painter can you finish the hearts please  
Painter: I will be as fast as I can  
Handy: what do I tell them  
Manic: tell Smurfette to come with me and give the other two the option  
Handy lefty and Manic waited for Painter to finish

Papa: Grouchy do you want to forget about Hefty  
Grouchy: yeah it's for the best  
Papa out a scanner over Grouchy and he forgot about Hefty  
Hackus: Hackus leaking to much, Hackus wants for forget why  
Papa then scanned Hackus an he forgot.  
Papa asked every smurf and scanned all the ones who wanted to forget

...

Handy knocked on Vexy's door and she answered  
Handy: Hefty wants you to get Papas scan  
Vexy: all of his gang have to get it  
Handy: I'm not going to  
Vexy: you have to  
Handy: I'm going to run if he try's to get me  
Vexy: then take Smurfette with you  
Handy: SMURFETTE!  
Smurfette ran down stair: yeah... Oh Handy hey  
Handy: Hey Smurfette I was wondering if you want to go for a walk with me  
Smurfette: why  
Handy: because we need to have a talk  
Handy smiled and put out his hand. Smurfette grabbed it and they walked away.  
Marina: wanna go meet Hefty  
Vexy: sure  
The two girls went to Hefty's house and Manic was checking out his tattoos  
Painter: bonjour madam  
Marina: hey Painter  
Vexy: hey guys... You ok Manic  
Manic: no but anything for Smurfette  
Painter: I am going to go  
Marina: can you take me too  
Painter smiled and nodded, as he left.  
He pushed Marina out with him to forget Manic and that Hefty was dead  
Vexy went up to Manic and put her arms around his neck  
Vexy: never forget who you are Manic  
Manic: I have to but if the time comes Handy will remind me  
Vexy: do you think Hefty is really dead... He could be faking  
Manic: he is really dead... I can't hear him in my head anymore  
Vexy: Manic do you love Smurfette  
Manic: we had a thing in the past but we both knew that I wasn't the right smurf for her  
Vexy: can I tell you something  
Manic: what  
Vexy: this is to Manic so you will forget it when your Hefty  
Manic: ok  
Vexy: Smurfette and Hefty did it and he is positive  
Manic: what so I'm going to have to like be a dad  
Vexy nodded  
Manic: What the Smurf... If Hefty comes back I'm gonna kill him again  
Vexy: so you think he might come back  
Manic: if so it would either mean killing me or making Handy working way overtime  
'3 SMURFS LEFT'  
Vexy: I better go  
Vexy let go of Manic and walked to the door  
Manic: wait  
She stopped and looked at him  
Manic: might aswell be a gentleman on my last few minutes of being Manic  
Manic walked to Vexy and grabbed her Hand. They walked out knowing what was going to happen and went to Papa  
Papa: where's Handy  
Manic: he isn't getting it because he doesn't want to forget, He wants to remember and we might need one smurf to remember  
Papa: guess your right Manic... Anyway Vexy you first  
Vexy let go of Manic's hand and Papa let her forget. Papa then turned some knobs and pressed some buttons on the divide.  
Papa: are you ready Manic  
Manic: no but just do it  
Papa pointed the thing at Manic and it scanned him. When Manic was done he fell to the ground and the smurfs ran to him.  
Gutsy: laddie are you ok  
Grouchy threw water on him and Vexy smacked him  
Manic: ugh what happened, where am I  
Painter: Hefty are zou ok  
Manic: who's Hefty  
Hackus: your Hefty  
Manic: no I'm not... I'm ... I'm ... I don't know... Who am I  
Papa: Your Hefty and your in the Smurf Village  
Manic: What happened  
Papa: you got knocked out but don't worry your ok now  
Manic: ugh my head  
Manic fell back and Gutsy caught him  
Gutsy: what will we do Papa  
Papa: Gutsy take him home the rest of the group follow  
Hefty's group went to Hefty's house and at that moment Handy and Smurfette were walking back. They went to Hefty's and before Handy went in he saw all the smurfs going home. Then he saw Papa making himself forget...  
Handy: oh Papa what have you done  
Marina: Handy common in we have to make Hefty remember who he is  
Handy ran to Manic and smiled  
Handy: hey Hefty you ok  
Manic opened his eyes.  
Manic: ugh Handy is that you  
Handy: yeah  
Smurfette: why does he remember you  
Handy: I'm his best friend  
Manic: Handy what's going on  
Handy: you just had a bad dream  
Smurfette: do you remember me  
Manic shook his head, so Smurfette kissed him and all of a sudden he remembered everyone and a fake version of what had happened  
Vexy: now that their connected you will never get them apart  
The gang laughed  
Handy: back to normal then  
Gutsy: yeah  
Manic and Smurfette stopped kissing.  
Smurfette: I gotta tell you something when we're alone  
Manic: ok babe  
Handy: and that's another word for ok guys leave  
Manic laughed and the gang left. Smurfette took Manic to the couch  
Smurfette: remember that night we did it the second time  
Manic: yeah  
Smurfette: well you weren't protected  
Manic: common Smurfette we were fooling around  
Smurfette: well I'm positive thanks to your fooling around  
Manic: does this mean we get a little boy or girl  
Smurfette smiled: yep  
They hugged  
Manic: wait won't Greedy and Baker need to know  
Smurfette: well I was thinking about going to Mother Nature for the hole time  
Manic: or we could stay at midnight and tell the others were on a trip  
Smurfette: really... But Papa would say no  
Manic: I will tell him why and he will understand  
Smurfette smiled: ok  
She kissed Manic on the cheek  
Smurfette: wait when will we go  
Manic: now if you want  
Smurfette: ok  
She left to Pack her bags and Manic went to tell Papa.

...

Smurfette packing: this is so sudden and he was ok with it all... Weird...  
Smurfette looked at a picture of the gang she had in her room and smiled  
Smurfette: one new member for the group  
She put the picture in her filled case and closed it... But closing it wasn't so simple... She jumped in it and sat on it just to close it.  
When it was closed she went to her door and all the smurfs were their to give her a hug goodbye

...

Handy: Hefty  
Manic looked at Handy  
Handy: I have been making this divide that will let you call another smurf who is far away and theirs no cable  
Manic: cool  
Handy gave him one: talk to us any day you can  
Manic smiled and hugged Handy  
Manic: thanks  
They stopped hugging  
Handy: keep her safe Hefty  
Manic: I will

The smurfs finished hugging Smurfette and she went up to Manic  
Manic: ready  
Smurfette: ready  
Handy: bye Smurfette  
Smurfette hugged handy: bye Handy  
They stopped hugging and left the village. All the smurfs waved them goodbye as they left

...

**The story had to come to an end. Sorry it was a sad chapter and I couldn't think of a better way to close it off. I won't be telling the story of just Smurfette and Manic alone but I will make another story about the child if I get more than 5 reviews on this hole story after this chapter goes up. Thanks for reading this annoying and confusing story until the end (you deserve a prize). Anyway love all you reader for encouraging me to write more (even if they are bad, don't make sense, no proper grammar and stuff).**


End file.
